Son of Fire and Frost
by CrystalAzul2
Summary: A massive crossover featuring; Rick Riordan's Gods, Harry Potter, Marvel, and The Addams Family. Following Ragnarök, The Master of Death and his soulmate The Ghost King travel back in time to fix everything while getting revenge on their enemies. This means being reborn and returning to their demigod bodies while keeping their Godly abilities. This should be fun!
1. Judgment Day

Hadrian seethes barely refraining from tapping his foot in annoyance. Why is he annoyed you may ask? He is sitting here, in purgatory, with one Albus fucking Dumbledore waiting on three of his subjects to arrive. Only the former headmaster doesn't seem to be aware they're even waiting on anyone. Hadrian raises his eyebrow at another particularly scandalous story and casts his third silent tempus in as many minutes to check the time before pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed.

The dead soul doesn't even notice as engrossed in droning on and on about his former life's mistakes as he is. As if he is some kind of Holy mind healer. As if he's here to absolve the delusional mortal of his many crimes and failings. The man then moves on to talk about his soulbond and subsequent bonding ceremony with Gellert fucking Grindelwald. As if having a soulmate and bonding with them were even a crime in the first place.

"So, I am the Master of Death," Hadrian admits, now that Albus Dumbledore is finally done with needlessly confessing his rather lengthy list of crimes. He's decided to say 'fuck it' and begin easing the old man into facing the reality of his situation without anyone else here. It's not like this will be the first time he's had to deal with a situation like this and it certainly won't be the last. His subjects are likely busy, what with all the wars going on thanks to the man in front of him right now.

"Yes Harry, you are able to wield the Hallows." Albus Dumbledore agrees in a pitying yet envious tone. His words surprise Hadrian by the knowledge he should not rightfully have. His parents did, after all, hide their true identities during their most recent stint of allowing themselves to be reborn on the mortal plane. He has similarly followed suit. Even here in his domain, he has cloaked himself so thoroughly that even a fellow God would be hard-pressed to identify him. "The Cloak will likely follow you, and the Elder Wand may even find itself loyal to you." The former headmaster continues as though talking about the weather.

"No matter the shape or appearance of the wand I use." Hadrian agrees as he allows a slow smile to tug on his lips still toying with his 'Elder Wand'. It has remained disguised as a Holy wood and Phoenix feather wand since he picked it back up at Ollivanders. Child of the Fates as he is, Ollivander recognized it immediately and waited until he came to pick it back up. "And the Resurrection Stone?" he prompts feigning a confused tone and refrains from glancing at the said stone where it rests safely on one of his otherwise invisible rings. He's beginning to suspect what the old fool has assumed.

"As it has been destroyed, I can only speculate, Harry," Dumbledore said with a carefree smile as he charms his unburdened sky blue eyes to twinkle madly again.

"Humm" At least that answers the suspicion he had of the little spies following him while he disposed of one of the duplicate stones. Apparently, they managed to pass on the information to their idol before he passed. One would think they'd be more concerned with saving his life. Either that or he has a spy in his ranks. Something to look into either way. "Well, it has been... enlightening talking to you, but I'm afraid we have to get a move on now," Hadrian says standing abruptly and startling Dumbledore. "We both have places we need to be." He instructs the deceased soul in a no-nonsense tone as though commanding one of his armies.

"Both of us?" Albus Dumbledore asks genuinely confused before putting on another one of his demeaningly indulgent smiles and standing as well. "Very well, my dear boy. Where to?" the dead soul asks curiously as he makes a show of slowly standing. Given the crimes and injustices this man has continuously wrought upon his parents chosen wielders of magic, Hadrian has always found his carefree attitude unnerving. Now is no different.

"Every soul wonders what happens afterlife don't they?" Hadrian asks instead of answering. It's so rare for him to step in and guide someone on to their next life, or their final place of residence as is the case with this particular soul. Still no matter the eons and differences between them they always seem to ask the same question. 'Where am I going now? What is to happen to me?' It's becoming increasingly odd that the man before him has failed to do so yet

"I rather thought you'd go back to the world of the living," Dumbledore admits as though continuing his earlier confession.

Hadrian blinks confused, wondering what potions the old bat's been taking. "Go back...to the land of the living?" he asks slowly allowing his bewilderment to show in his facial features and tone of voice. Even if such a thing were possible for mortals, which it's not, the world they left behind has already been destroyed by the joint forces of muggles and a madman believing himself to be a Titan God. Earth's magical community has long since been wiped out. Time does travel faster here in the Underworld than it does in the land of the living.

"To fight Lord Voldemort one last time. To defeat him and to make the world a better place." The deranged soul smiles happily at the thought of his dream Utopia and gives him a meaningful look. "Although you could go on, I suppose." he continues blandly. His tone and disapproving glare imply on no uncertain terms that he'd be rather cross and disappointed with Hadrian if he did that. Which is hilarious given that Albus Dumbledore is the one dead and at fault for most of the deaths in the magical world. It is primary Albus Dumbledore's fault there was no one left alive to stop Thanos from using the Impero in his Father and subsequently destroying earth and Midgard. Which then caused the rest of the realms to crash and die. "And this does seem to be King's Cross." the former Hogwarts Headmaster says bringing Hadrian's attention back to him. Albus Dumbledore is giving the form Purgatory begrudgingly took for him a thoroughly unimpressed look around.

"Oh, I'll definitely be going back." Hadrian instantly replies unable to contain his gleeful smile any longer. Already he's thinking of how the future will change with what he has prepared himself to do. It is so rare after all that a mortal messes up so spectacularly that a God has to step in to fix things. It's a bit of a chore really. But from what he's heard, most Gods treat the occasions like mini-vacations. He absentmindedly summons the 'train' that will take Albus Dumbledore as he considers his next words.

No matter the amount of planning, the punishment for this mortal's crimes has never seemed to be enough. He succeeded in thoroughly destroying the mortal world with his delusions of a perfect Utopia. "Afterall I do need to rewrite history." Hadrian continues "As for you, you will be going on. You will even be keeping Tom Riddle's Horcruxes company in Tartarus for your joint crimes." He decrees sealing the man's Fate with his words as his domain, Death itself, answers his decree. Seeing the utter shock on the old goat's face almost makes his task of living as an observer to his monstrosities worth it. Almost. The mortal did use him as a puppet and an instigator of many said monstrosities after all.

"You will be granted close proximity for all eternity." Hadrian continues as the old man gasps out unintelligible words. "You were rather invested in creating and maintaining his Dark Lord persona, after all. Besides, were you not the one to lead him on his path? You went as far as to compel him with magic to create those abominations and use the anagram 'Lord Voldemort', did you not? Despite both your delusions neither of you are or were a Lord or Heir of anything." he muses aloud "Simply average mortals who became a bit too conceited and thought themselves better and wiser than the Gods."

By now Albus Dumbledore is quite pale and wide-eyed "Harry, my boy, I-"'

"Shut. Up." Hadrian snaps taking a threatening step forward. "I am NOT, nor have I EVER been, your boy. As I said before, I am the true Master of Death. That is not an empty title. I am a GOD. I always have been."

"Everything I have done has always been for the Greater Good!" Albus Dumbledore erupts in protest beginning to realize the dangerous position he has placed himself in, albeit slowly, "And you can't go and do this! You have a responsibility to the Wizarding World." Albus Dumbledore disapprovingly scolds. As though he is an errant child in need of harsh guidance.

"Your so-called 'Greater Good' has only ever meant misery, subjugation and eventually the extinction of the entire mortal world. Everyone is DEAD and you are one of the mortals at fault for that. I won't tolerate your interference anymore, and neither will the other Gods." Hadrian counters with a shake of his head as Albus Dumbledore tries to cast a compulsion spell on him. Naturally, it fails to even reach him. His parents were the head Gods of Magic after all. "It will take time and I will likely even need help," Hadrian continues while politely ignoring the specter so disillusioned by his belief that he believes himself capable of controlling his soul's own judgment.

"But I sure as hell will do everything I can to keep your bloody apocalypse from ever happening again. Things would have been a hell of a lot easier had the Norns and the Fates brought the situation to our attention sooner but I'm used to working with what I have. That's why I was chosen for this task after all." he says with a smirk as Lord Thanatos finally arrives bringing Pharaoh Anubis and Hadrian's sister Queen Hela with him. The three look exhausted and worn out. Cleaning up an entire civilizations' apocalypse does that to a person no matter how experienced and prepared you are. "Your crimes against Magic won't happen again if we can help it."

"Harry, listen to yourself! You have become as bad as Voldemort!" Albus Dumbledore scolds clearly horrified by what he is hearing and still, still not comprehending what is happening to him. In response, Hadrian unleashes a mere fraction of his power as the Master of Death and her domain. Albus Dumbledore's face contorts in obvious shock and horror as he takes a step back slowly realizing his situation. Even for a dead spirit, he looks pale. "You would destroy everything I've spent my life working toward?" he beseeches, clearly wishing for his senses to be deceiving him.

"You bet I will. That's my fucking job. See that train right there? The one leading into mist?" Hadrian asks pointing to the seemingly endless white 'train' disappearing into the vast white mist surrounding them. "That's your train on. It will take you to the next great adventure' as you have always so eloquently put it. As you don't learn from your mistakes you will be taking it on to your final adventure."

Hadrian watches as Pharaoh Anubis and Queen Hela subdue Albus too many names Dumbledore under his and Lord Thanatos's careful supervision. Not that the old goat can escape. They're Gods and he's in their territory. Once they're done binding the loudly protesting and resisting mortal soul they work to reconstruct Tom Riddle's soul. Hadrian gives them a nod once the job is complete and turns away. He begins walking into the mist, leaving purgatory behind to the sound of Charon taking the two bound and protesting souls away. He has work to do after all.


	2. Shroud in Illusions and Death

**Location:** Nowhere yet everywhere all at once.

**Date:** Nonexistent

**Time:** Nonexistent

**POV:** Lady Death, Age: Unknown, Species: Elder God,

Lady Death is an ancient entity. She doesn't believe in fooling herself into believing she is simply old. After all, she has existed since before the time of the Titans and the so-called original Gods and Goddesses before them and so the cycle goes. When existence was first starting out there was simply herself Chaos and Life. Chaos seeing himself as male and Life balancing them out with their fluidity. Although they often jokingly refer to their triad as the originals, as the original beings of existence they have no need for worshipers or a pantheon. They simply exist and seemingly will continue to do so. So far nothing has changed or challenged that.

That does not mean they are infallible, everyone has weaknesses. Not that they will tell you what those weaknesses are, mind you. That would be the height of stupidity and possibly lead to the end of their existence. However, to protect themselves from such dangers they allowed themselves to have master's or mistresses as is the case with Life and occasionally with Chaos's genderfluid master has proven to be. As is the case with both of her siblings' Death is intimately connected with the mind and soul of her master. Therefore when her master finds himself reborn in his first and only life thus far she gains his memory. And she is not pleased with what she has witnessed her master live through. However, to prevent it from happening again she will need her sibling's help. After all, it is their master's and their master's son who were so thoroughly manipulated.

* * *

**Location: **Midgard, United Kingdom, England, West Country, Gordic's Hollow, Peverell cottage.

**Date: **Thursday, September 7th, 2000

**Time:** 11:01 pm

**POV:** Narrator

I'm going to let you in on a secret. Despite popular opinion, Lady Lillian J. Peverell née Addams and Lord James Charlus Peverell are not truly a witch and a wizard. In fact, they aren't even human. Not that they advertise this fact. Only their closest, dearest, friends and adopted families know even a hint of the truth. You see, Lady Lillian is In fact, Princesses Hecate Trivia Silvertongue. She is better known as Lady Hecate Trivia, the Titan Goddess of witchcraft, magic, the moon, doorways, and creatures of the night. Her husband Lord James Charlus Peverell is, in fact, Prince Loki Helblindi Silvertongue. Loki is the Norse and Hindu God of fire, magic, sorcery, trickery, as well as fatherhood. In addition, to being the Prince and Princess of two realms, Loki is the master of Chaos and Hecate is the mistress of Life.

Though both are by far older than their pantheon's reigning rulers they often look and act as though children in their youth. It is so common to see them acting as such that their own pantheons have actually long since forgotten their true ages. It is for this reason that they can so easily blend in with mortals when they wish to 'escape' for brief vacations. Taking on the bodies of children otherwise stillborn and growing as humans is a hobby of theirs. As Princesses Hecate must remain a virgin Goddess this is a game that they play at least once every century. One of the many loopholes in remaining a virgin Goddess is to simply take another form and find a sexual release that way. So Hecate remains a virgin Goddess, even though she is secretly married to Prince Loki.

This century, Princesses Hecate aka Lady Lillian J. Peverell, nee Addams was born to two powerful aristocrat wizards. Their names? Lord Dante Addams and Lady Iris Addams nee Drake. Her mortal parents married young and had five children together. Lord and Lady Addams ensured all five of their children mastered their magic and completed their muggle schooling. Like her husband's mortal parents, Princesses Hecate's mortal parents knew who she was yet still raised her as if she was their own. Despite being their youngest and a Goddess to boot, Lillian was not spoiled any more so than her four siblings.

Like most aristocrats, Lillian was trained under private tutors until she went off to a private boarding school. Lillian attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland and graduated at the top of her class. Last year she married her childhood sweetheart and graduated from the University of Glasgow. After marrying and completing her teaching certificate she finished her charms and enchantment mastery's under Professor Filius Flitwick.

Lillian is a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alumni and a former Gryffindor to boot but she's quickly finding herself becoming disillusioned to the current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. That's not to say she doesn't trust the man, she does, just not with her life. More importantly, she doesn't trust the man with the lives of her family. She's found several of his acts questionable. For example, why did Albus require them to leave the safety of Peverell manor for their vacation cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow? He claims the Fidelius Charm but everyone knows a measly charm is nothing compared to even a half-decent ward.

The several wards surrounding and embedded in the foundation and land of Peverell manor are more than adequate against a mere terrorist. What right did Dumbledore have to even ask that of them? Why can't she remember the reason they choose to leave? After talking it over with her husband, and finding him in agreement, they made to leave the relative safety of their invisible cottage and gated magical community and made a trip to London to officially change their wills and do some light shopping. Before they could leave the Elder Gods themselves dropped by and delivered shocking news.

"We need a plan to counteract this. We can't let Albus do this to our son." Hecate says disgusted and enraged on behalf of her child as she looks over the copies their servant's Life and Chaos made of Albus Dumbledore's alarming plans for their infant babe. She's so thankful Death found the journals filled with plans for their heir that's she's not bothered questioning the hows or the whys just yet. She's more concerned with rescuing her son with the limited time they have left to do so.

"I can't do anything major without the Allfather growing suspicious. You know how controlling and egotistical he is, love." Loki says as he looks through the same paperwork equally disgusted and alarmed. "If I could, I would take you both to Asgard and ward our chambers against all potential threats."

"I know you would." Hecate agrees as she turns and hands him the next page after memorizing the information the original Gods of existence have gathered for them. If she didn't know for a fact that Chaos and Life are unable to deceive them she would doubt a mortal's ability to play them as disposable pawns so well. She can hardly believe she allowed herself to trust anyone capable of doing this to her family. "What about Jotunheim?" she asks absentmindedly before freezing as her words and their implied meaning catch up to her. She spares her husband of fourteen eons an apologetic look.

"Jotunheim is obviously out of the question," Loki dismissively says still focused on the paperwork in front of him. Though his voice and posture are relaxed, his magic is tense and prepared to defend if it becomes necessary.

Hecate sighs annoyed with herself for mentioning it in the first place. She does not want to get into that old argument now. She's been of the mind that he should take over by force if necessary since they found out his true lineage back when Odin and Laufey were mere children. Though he won't admit it, Loki's still in denial of his true parentage. After all, he was taught since infancy during two of his Godly childhoods that all Hindu Gods are evil and literal child-eating monsters. He's still on his way to accept that the truth is absolutely nothing like that. She can't fault him for once trusting his parental figures. Especially when he's well on his way to growing past their blatant and frankly outrageous racism.

"We can't bring him to Asgard just yet. I don't want to know what Odin would do should he find out about Hadrian before he is immortal." Loki says wrapping his arms around her as they read over the mortal headmaster's criminal plans for their heir. They have enough evidence that if the man was not been as high up in the mortal world as he is they could metaphorically bury him. If only they could reasonably explain how they stumbled upon his plans and have someone believe said plans and evidence in the first place.

**Time Skip…**

"I have an idea," Hecate says rushing into the nursery her neon green eyes wild and happy later that week. "We can still raise him as Gods. Away from every pantheon's watch."

"How Hecate? What are we to do? Simply buy another house on Midgard and constantly be on watch?" he asks rhetorically turning to face her as little Hadrian makes grabby motions towards his mother and gurgles in a way they have since learned means he's hungry.

"No, nothing like that," she replies waving him off and beginning to breastfeed their son as she sits down in the plush rocking chair there for that purpose. "We'll need Lady Death's help for my plan to work, but I think we can trick the Olympian Gods to agree to look after him and give us visitation rights if we phrase it right. Here take a look," she says summoning the papers with barely a twist of her hand.

Loki looks through his wife's research and prepared speeches. They require a little editing but he finds himself becoming increasingly optimistic as the minutes go by. By the time he's done the reading and doing simple revisions, he's grinning from ear to ear. "By the Norns, this is brilliant! Hecate you're a genius!"

Hecate flips her blood-red hair over her shoulder and raises a sculpted eyebrow pointedly before laughing at his affronted look. After all, that is his move.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom, England, West Country, Gordic's Hollow Cemetery.

**Date:** Saturday, September 10th, 2000

**Time:** 1:30 am, the witching hour

**POV: **Lady Death, Age: Unknown, Species: Elder God,

"-since he was born a godling and not a demigod. From what we know and have seen he'll likely become a fully-fledged God before his eighteenth summer, if not sooner." Hecate continues as Death raises an eyebrow impressed by their intellectual prowess. "I know with both of us as his parents he's not a half-blooded Godling, not truly. Loki is a Prince of two pantheons, the Hindus and the Norse. I'm a Titan Goddess myself from before even the time of the former King Kronos and King Ouranos's. I was earning the last of my current titles as a Titan Goddess during King Ouranos's reign. If we want to get technical about it all, the Greeks and the Romans may as well be their own separate pantheons. In any case, he will be attracting nearly every kind of monster. Besides he's to be your master right?" Death nods her head in confirmation and watches amused as Hecate and Loki's shoulders marginally relax. "He needs the proper training if he is to perform his duties as such, not to mention adequate protection until then," Hecate says finishing their rather lengthy explanation.

Lady Death simply stares at them both in silence before smiling and letting out a small uncontrollable giggle. "How long did this argument take you two to come up with?" she asks clearly amused. At their panicked and worry struck expressions, she holds up one of her well-manicured hands absentmindedly staring at her sharp black claws. "Worry not. I will help you hide and raise your heir. He is to be my master after all." she says bringing her hand down and giving a proud smile to the gurgling babe in his mother's arms. "I assure you that only those you can trust explicitly will discover the truth. Is this suitable?" she asks

Hecate shares a satisfied look with her husband Loki. Both are pleased by the offer as it is more than they expected from Lady Death given she is not theirs to command. "Your offer is more than suitable. We accept." Loki says with a hopeful smile.

"Then it is settled. Lord Thanatos," Death gently calls her voice carrying through the shadows in the wind.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom, England, West Country, Gordic's Hollow Cemetery.

**Date:** Saturday, September 10th, 2000

**Time:** 2:00 am, the witching hour

**POV:** Lord Thanatos, Age: Unknown, Species: Olympian Death God, Delegation; Avatar of Death, a peaceful death,

"Yes, my Lady?" Lord Thanatos says as he steps through the shadows bowing lowly. "What can I do to be of service?" he lets out a scandalized gasp as he looks up seeing the Lady Hecate with a child in her arms and two rings on her left ring finger. The man beside her holds her as though it is common for him to do so.

"Thanatos, darling, if you value your existence you will keep this entire meeting and all those following it a secret. Everything you have seen and will see. Everything you hear and will hear. It will remain a secret. Understand." his Lady Death asks in a low threatening growl.

"Of course, my Lady." Lord Thanatos says giving another low bow. Still, his eyes dart from the rings to the child, to the man beside the supposedly virgin Goddess in shock and befuddlement.

"Good." his Lady Death purrs causing Lord Thanatos to shiver in fear. "Now, on to your tasks." Lord Thanatos immediately snaps to his Lady's attention. "I want you to go build a cabin at Camp Half-blood." Here Lady Death pauses in thought. "In fact, make a replica of the cabin at Camp Jupiter. You will place the symbol of Hecate, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and my own symbol on their doors."

Lord Thanatos pales as the implications of that order hit him like a comet to the head. "Here are the specifications for the cabin. Memorize it, create it, and then thoroughly destroy the paper trail." Lady Death orders handing over the hand-drawn interior and exterior layout. Lord Thanatos recognizes some of the architecture designs from the Underworld, Greece, and parts of Italy and Europe but the rest is completely foreign to him. It is clear the Lady Hecate helped draw and design parts of it, therefore, he can only assume the mysterious father, Lady Hecate's husband of unknown years, helped with designing the rest.

"Once you have the cabin's completed you will speak to Chiron and Dionysus. You will instruct them that a twice blessed Godling child named Hadrian Freyr Peverell is preordained to win the allegiance of Death herself and needs every protection and training available until then." Lord Thanatos's head snaps up at the surname and his eyes widen realization. "Yes I said Peverell." his Lady says with an eye roll. "This little Godling is to be my master one day."

Lord Thanatos blinks rapidly before his wings begin fluffing up betraying his pride in being chosen for this task. "You will ensure the camps are aware that Hadrian is a Prince of both the Norse and Hindu pantheons but is powerfully blessed by Lady Hecate. He will be raised in part by mortals sharing his blood but will still need training for his Godly abilities. Hadrian is the child of several prophecies however not all have been spoken of yet or correctly interpreted, especially by the British mortals. The mortals believe his name to be Harry James Potter." Lady Death continues only to stop and pause for a moment. She looks at the family huddled in front of them deep in thought. Meanwhile, Lord Thanatos's head is still reeling with this influx of world-shattering information.

"The Olympians are allowed to know one of Hadrian's parents is an Olympian. With his name as it is they will suspect as much anyway. You must impart the impression that another war of the Gods will break out should the knowledge of his lineage become known to the Norse. Instruct them to be aware that I will be taking the child periodically for training. Prince Hadain Freyr Peverell will be trained by myself, his parents, and their native pantheons. Inform them to expect his mortal family to visit periodically and to help raise him. Do not answer any of their questions. Instead, go to the Kingdom of Hades and ask King Hades for permission to use three servants fit for a Prince of Death. You may tell him of Hadrian's position as my future master and all the formerly listed facts if you so wish. Now go." Lady Death commands with a dismissive wave.

"Yes, of course, my Lady." Lord Thanatos says with a deep bow before vanishing through the shadows at his feet.

* * *

**Location:** Nowhere yet everywhere all at once.

**Date:** Nonexistent

**Time: **Nonexistent

**POV: **Lord Thanatos, Age: Unknown, Species: Olympian Death God, Delegation; Avatar of Death, a peaceful death,

Lord Thanatos, the Greek God of Death and the Avatar of a peaceful death flies gracefully through the shadows of the in-between. He has been delegated a task, an honorable task, by the Lady Death herself that will likely be told among Death's avatars for eons to come. Not that he believes he will be mentioned more than in passing but the task is honorable nonetheless. The prophesized master of Lady Death herself has been born and requires a new home. A temporary home in which to grow and learn to use his abundance of powers. And he was chosen to ensure such a place of safety is built!

Upon arriving at his destination, a galaxy is known by most as Nidavellir, he approaches the guards and requests an audience with the current King of the Goblin nation, rudely nicknamed by the Norse as the dwarven people. He will be in need of only the best craftsmen in the cosmos for the future King of Lady Death.

Thankfully King Ragnarök of Nidavellir and the Goblin nation agree quickly to have the cabin's built by his people. After all, it is an honor and no one wants to be on the receiving end of Lady Death's wrath. The wrath of the Elder Gods, the original Gods of existence, is legendary. To purposely betray, fool or enrage them is suicide. All King Ragnarök asks for in return is a peaceful and quick death for his sickly son and his son's sickly guards. It seems they were injured by weapons and biochemical-warfare in a raid orchestrated by King Odin. Lord Thanatos is quick to agree. After all, it is an honorable request and he is still unsure how soon young Hadrian will need his new home built.

**Time Skip…**

Lord Thanatos watches from the shadows on the Goblin nations home planet in the galaxy of Nidavellir as the Goblins build the grand cabins to the Lady Hecate's and her mysterious husband's specifications. Once they are completed with the task, each cabin will be transported by him to both the Olympian demigod camps on Midgard in the galaxy of Midgard. During his time overseeing the building process, Lord Thanatos thinks over what he knows of his Lady Deaths future, King and Master. Based on the legend and prophecy, the Master of Death is to be born of the Master and Mistress of Chaos and Life. From what he has gathered the Lady Hecate and her secret husband is this couple. In addition, it seems they have worked tirelessly to hide this fact. This, Lord Thanatos, does not understand.

The Elder Gods are powerful, more so than any other entity or being in existence. They prove this well when they grow annoyed with a pantheon or realm and simply will it out of existence. One does not meddle or cause harm to the Elder God's chosen masters or those with their allegiance. As for their masters themselves, it is said that their will is equal to that of the Elder Gods. Yet Lady Hecate has hidden her connection to the Elder Gods and if he is correct in his assumption even her true abilities as a Goddess. For his Lady Death, and his own survival, he will keep her union with her husband a secret. But he still does not understand their reasoning for such deceit.

**Time Skip…**

As soon as his future King's cabin is completed Lord Thanatos takes swift action and carries the cabins one at a time through the shadows of the in-between. Not difficult when one can sift through space and time but not particularly easy either. After all, he isn't used to utilizing his wings and strength in such a way. As a God of Lady Death, Lord Thanatos never has to worry particularly much about things like physical strength and endurance training after all. Not to mention he hasn't been to Camp Half-Blood in...millennia, really. Upon reaching Midgard he seeks out the scent of Greek demigods and follows that before gently placing the ornate cabin down next to that of King Hades' own cabin. As both are of Lady Death, should King Hades have any more offspring they will surely get along? Sighing he rolls his shoulders relaxing them before taking to the shadows once more to deliver the second cabin to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, America, New York, New York, Long Island

**Date:** Saturday, September 30th, 2000

**Time:** 11:00 am, Midday

**POV: **Chiron, Age: four billion, Species: Olympian Centaur, Delegation; Centaur warrior and trainer of Greek and Roman Heroes,

Chiron is four billion years old. He is a centaur, a warrior, a trainer of heroes and a son of the late King Kronos. Currently, he is staring in half-disbelief and half-dismay at the two cabins nestled discreetly in the shadow of the hills surrounding Camp Half-blood. One of his campers had been recklessly exploring when he, quite literally, ran face-first into one of the pillars of the Hades cabin. If he's being honest with himself, he's not even sure how long these two cabins have been here! He's calmed slightly by the fact that no one ever comes to or from this part of the camp. Hopefully, that means he hasn't missed any campers arriving and secretly living at his camp over the last three millennia.

Still, you would think he would have noticed the cabins at some point as large and unusual as they are! Even the Aphrodite cabin isn't this grandiose and ornate! Solid onyx marble makes up the gothic roman cathedral-like buildings. Despite the shadows cloaking them the cabins glow and radiate power. The windows are made of currently empty stained glass but show signs of being powered by Lady Hecate's magic. The front porches are designed like Greek temples and even boast roaring sacrificial hearths! Yet still, despite their extravagance, the two cabins remain elegant in appearance. The cabins are even in the designated cabin area. All in all, Chiron's drawing a blank on how he could have overlooked the two cabins.

While discovering he's overlooked a cabin of Hades is terrifying enough, it is the cabin next to it that has Chiron shaking in barely repressed fear. Etched into the large ornate golden door is not one, not two, but three deity's sigils. One of them is that of an Elder God, the second declares mastery over said Elder God and the third is that of the Olympian Goddess of Magic. It seems whoever has mastered Lady Death has also been blessed by Lady Hecate. No doubt their demigod powers will be incredibly strong and diverse. With the inclusion of this century's main prophecy, it seems he has his work cut out for him.

"Greetings Chiron." Lord Thanatos says stepping out of the shadows right beside him.

Chiron digs his hoves into the dirt and refrains from jumping in fright. Barely. "Lord Thanatos." Chiron greats with a respectful nod turning to face the Olympian Death God. "I wasn't expecting you.

Lord Thanatos frowns and inclines his head. "I apologize for startling you." as quick as the frown is there it is gone, replaced not by the usual blank mask of indifference but a pleased smile. "I have come with the most wonderful news from my Lady Death."

"Oh?" Chiron asks already suspecting where this is headed based in the cabins in front of him. Hopefully, this means he hasn't had unknown campers placed under his care by the Gods. It's a fear that keeps him up some nights. Hopefully, this visit means it has not come to fruition.

"Yes. My Lady Death's prophesied master has been born. I have been banned from stating his parent's names. I can only tell you he is of the Hindu, Norse and Olympian pantheons. I have been told it is for the best that the Norse do not suspect their own involvement. I am unsure as to why however as the child is a Prince of both the Norse and Hindu pantheons."

Chiron pales rapidly at the realization that that knowledge would cause the Norse pantheon to lose what little structure they have. They still consider the peaceful Hindu pantheon as their mortal enemies. Knowing what he does of the Norse gods, they would try to take everyone else down with them should they gain the knowledge that their royals share blood. "I believe Lady Death is correct and it is for the best that they do not know. What is his name and do you know what sort of powers we should expect from him?" he asks quickly changing the topic.

"My future King has been named Hadrian Freyr and given the last name Peverell by my Lady Death. Midgard's mortals believe his name to be Harry James Potter and he is already revered by Britain's magical community. He is a Godling powerful and blessed by the Lady Hecate. I have been told nothing of his birth parents, however."

Chiron blinks in shock. So not a half-blood but an actual godling, a child of two Gods that will eventually gain immortality and Godhood regardless of his life. He then sighs in exasperation as the rest of Lord Thanatos's words catch up with him. They know nothing of his divine parentage and will, therefore, need to maintain his weapons and battle training in everything. The child will likely object to such a rigorous schedule and that's not even touching on his formal education and affinities. Hadrian Peverell will need to know at least three human languages and know how to properly speak the main languages of every pantheon. That's not even counting Gobbledygook, Arthmiacay, and other necessary languages.

"In addition, I have been informed that he is a child of several prophecies. Some of which have been misinterpreted by mortals." Lord Thanatos continues.

Chiron's eyes widen in shock at the realization of the kind of life this child is meant to lead. "He could never live safely in the mortal world," he says shaking his head. "Not until he gains his godhood and freezes into his immortality. He can venture into the magical world perhaps." He says thoughtfully knowing that keeping a child pent up only ever ends in disaster. "He will definitely have to at some point. Especially if they revere him as you say. But he can most definitely not live as a mortal." Chiron says with another shake of his head. "Not without knowing how to thoroughly defend himself. Monsters of every pantheon will hunt him down before night falls. Where is he now?" Chiron asks now thoroughly worried for this child's safety.

"He is with his parents. Hadrian is but a year old, and I believe they simply want more time with their son and heir before being forced to part."

"Who will look after the child while he's still so young? I'm not turning him away." Chiron hurriedly adds as Lord Thanatos stiffens and his feathers sharpen to blades. "It's just that Camp Half-Blood isn't equipped to raise a baby. Much less one as powerful as this child is destined to be."

Lord Thanatos, a servant of Lady Death, relaxes at his explanation. "On my Lady Death's Orders, I have requested three of King Hades's servants. I have been told they are some of his best. He has a mortal family as well who will raise and look after him to the best of their ability. In addition, he is to be trained by my Lady Death and his parents as well as their own pantheons in time. As he is a wizarding child they will likely bring in House-elves to aid in his cabin upkeep and his personal care."

"House-elves?" Chiron repeats confused.

"A race of fae that prefers to live as servants to magic users in exchange for access to their excess ambient magic. They are a subspecies of Goblins and are known to humans as brownies. Rather than simply disappearing into the atmosphere to be absorbed, the excess magic is used as a life source for the house-elves."

"How can an entire species prefer to live as slaves?" Chorion asks unconsciously rearing his head back both appalled and in disbelief.

"They aren't slaves, merely paid servants. The situation is hardly any different from hired hands such as yourself. The only difference is house-elves can not live for more than a year without a bond to a magic-user. Some take advantage of this fact yes, however most do not. I have met many house-elves during my time as a servant to Lady Death. Very few were displeased with the arrangement. Most were allowed to bond with who they choose, have children with their bonded, even take on hobbies and have paid vacation time. In exchange for access to ambient magic, room, and board, food, and clothing they work. Those who are treated well live and die loyal to their masters and mistresses just as I will live and die loyal to my Lady Death and my Future King, Hadrian Frey Peverell." Lord Thanatos explains.


	3. A mother's Plea

Dear Lord Gomez Hemlock Addams, Mrs. Rosemary Amethyst Addams, Mr. Fester Henbane Addams, Petunia Dursley, née Addams and all those to whom it may concern;

As usual, this letter is tied to blood but feel free to share it with your spouse and the family when it arrives. If the situation arises you have our permission to bring the copies to court to provide testimony to mine and James' lives and wishes. Do be advised that certain facts and trivia in this letter are personal and should not be read aloud or openly shared. Hire a Gobin to see fit what should or shouldn't be read. Yes, Gomez, that means you too.

It's midnight here in England. Tomorrow is All Hallows Eve. I am writing to you all tonight because I want you to know I'm going to die soon. It's inevitable. When the time comes I need the family to move both mine and James' bodies to the family cemetery. I write this letter to formally ask that you; Lord Gomez Hemlock Addams, Lady Morticia Lilith Addams, Mrs. Rosemary Amethyst Addams, Mr. Fester Henbane Addams, Petunia Dursley, née Addams, and Mr. Vernon Dursley help me raise and care for my son and heir, your nephew, and in Gomez, Morticia, and Rosemary's cases Godson, Hadrian Frey Peverell. Grandma Frump, Vernon Dursley and the rest of the family are of course welcome in his life.

I want you all to know I am happy with how things turned out. I have lived a life full of pain, torment, pleasure, and ecstasy as every Addams desires. I have even experienced contentment in brief bouts. We each choose our paths in life. Gomez, you married a vampire and have continued the Addams legacy with her. Rosemary, you are world-renowned for your job and professionalism. Fester, your books on potions and explosives are still best sellers. Petunia, you settled down and married a nice wizard who shared your dream of living a muggle human life. I married my soulmate, a deftly handsome man and gave birth to an equally devilish baby boy. I love you all as I always have and I will continue to write you to my dying day.

Petunia and Vernon, I have just found out, from reliable sources, that my son and heir will be left to you by Albus Dumbledore. I ask that you do not raise him yourselves. I do not say this out of malice or to be hurtful. I am merely following through with my promise that I will help you two live normal muggle, human lives free from direct interference from the Gods or outside magic. Raising my son will not allow you to live your idealistic lives. Petunia, when my son's custody is switched over to you and Vernon please take that vacation you and your family have been planning for months now. An additional child accompanying you and your husband will not be noticed I assure you. Rather than take Hadrian directly to Rose or Gomez and Morticia, I need you to take him to a safe haven for children of the Olympian Gods.

There are two camps in America that will work for our purposes. Unfortunately, both are invisible to mortals. One is in California and the other is in New York. As your vacation was planned months ahead of time I assume you already have a set schedule and a spending limit. I have attached enough muggle money for each of you and my son with this thought in mind. Everyone's letter is spelled to contain copies of several maps and brochures of nearby locations. In addition, I have included informational packets on what sort of monsters exist here on Midgard and how to protect yourselves from them. These camps will teach Hadrian to defend himself and others from said monsters as well as help him train in his Godly abilities.

Vernon and Petunia, I have arranged for someone to meet you in both locations. You simply need to call them. Their numbers are attached. Everyone else is free to write the numbers down in case of an emergency. In fact, I advise that you make copies of the numbers and the addresses listed and store them in your vaults and homes. In addition, I have taken the liberty of warding everyone's homes, properties, and land. I have also warded our family's bloodline to be repugnant and deadly poisonous to monsters and anyone who wishes the Peverell, Addams, and Drake family's harm. Consider this my parting gift to you and my mortal life as Lady Lillian J. Peverell nee Addams.

Gomez, Morticia, and Rosemary; James and I have chosen you three to raise our son and heir after our deaths. Therefore you need to find a way to pick him up within the first month. Hadrian will need to return to one of the camps at least each summer to train in his abilities. I want I need you to raise Hadrian not to be fearless but to know fear and to not back down. To know suffering and to feel empathy but to still persevere where others have failed. Above all, I need my son to be raised with love and magic. Hadrian needs to know both love and magic. To cherish them as much as the Glorious Death. I need you to raise him as an Addams, as a Peverell, and as a Drake.

The British wizards believe him to be a prophecy child by the name Harry James Potter with only the title Black to fall back on. Both James and I, however, know the prophecy to be false and to be the reason for our immediate deaths. By now you have re-read the past lines several times in confusion and alarm. Knowing you as I do I feel an explanation is in order.

As you are aware I am trapped in a war and I was looking forward to fighting for the cause with relish, as any Addams does. That was before I realized what both sides are fighting for. As we all know Albus Dumbledore is a man of glory and greed. We have since learned that he collects people. As I have said before, he poisons us with potions while we are at school and he leads us to whatever fate he has planned. As a Goddess and as an Addams I am completely immune to these potions as they work similarly to poisons. You know well that James has similar immunities and as soulmates, our immune system is combined providing apt coverage. Still, we acted as though we played along to his games and it has led us to our early mortal graves.

I want you to be careful, all of you. Wear your glamoured rings and other protective jewelry. If you must trust blindly, trust only the family. I must remind you as far as both sides are aware, I am a human muggleborn. This is a war and while wizards are notoriously weak and naive I ask that you do not underestimate them. I refuse for my son to be a pawn in Dumbledore's game. Please do not let me down.

There is more that you should know, things I've been keeping close to my heart. I ask that you do not hate me for keeping secrets from you all. I have wanted to write to the family since we found out. I have been scarcely able to send you true letters as closely watched as we are. I fear the same wards will be placed around your homes. Find excuses to leave regularly but do be discreet about what you are doing. It is the only way to ensure you are truly safe. The more you are away from your house, the less the wards will work. British wizarding magic is notoriously weak but it is capable. Do not fret, the manors, forests, and seas remain safe from wizards, we have checked.

I'm sorry my dearest sisters beloved brothers and siblings in all but blood but as I have said I have kept things from you and the family due to the accursed wards and people trapping us in an untimely grave. Hadrian isn't just a wizard or sorcerer. He's not even a mere godling like we had expected. We had him tested by the Goblins themselves after both our magic confirmed what we had suspected. We are unsure how exactly, but he has become the fated master of Lady Death and will never be able to properly join us as a part of the Glorious Dead. It will be apparent from the very beginning that he's different. That just makes him more of an Addams in my eyes. It is, after all, a family trait, to do the unexpected and to become the unexplainable.

Gomez, Morticia, Rosemary, I know this is a lot to ask, but you can do what I can't. Raise my son to the best of your abilities and teach him our ways. Loki and I will do our best to find loopholes in the Olympian and Norse laws that will try to keep us from our son. Until then know we smile upon you all from among the Gods and eventually from among the Glorious Dead.

Right now I sit 'hiding' in a dark cottage banned from the safety of our warred manors. I watch as enemies close in on us from all sides. They seem to think we can not see them hidden among their disillusionment spells but we can. The masses eagerly await our deaths and I shudder to think I once fought alongside many of them. I see the Weasley matriarch knitting out there right now in fact. Please do your best to keep my Hadrian away from that family. They are so… disgustingly cheerful. It's beyond even our comprehension of unnatural.

For everyone's safety, no one else can know that Hadrian is not Harry nor that he is not a half-blooded mortal wizard. As far as everyone in Britain is concerned my son is a subservient, naive, golden child. I detest the thought but that is the image he must present if ever found. If anything goes wrong you must take to one of our family manors and hunker down. British wizards may be capable but they are not Gods, they are not Sorcerers, and they are not near as strong in magic as those of better schooling. They are foolish and naive about the world still. The British humans will soon surpass them if something isn't done swiftly about it. Pardon my rant.

I know you are now plotting ways to keep me alive, of family manors to hide us away in. I have read the cards and I have divined with the stars themselves. My son will be raised in the world without me. I want him to be raised by you. I want him to be raised by an Addams and as an Addams. As you know the British wizards know nothing of true magic. Teach my son all he needs to know, teach him to be an Addams, a Peverell and, a Drake.

With love, your little sister, your cousin and if you're reading this Hadrian dear, your mother,

Lady Lillian J. Peverell nee Addams aka Princess Hecate Trivia Silvertongue


	4. The Addams Siblings

Location: Midgard, United Kingdom, Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, #4 Privet Drive;

Date: Saturday, October 30th, 2000

Time: 7:00 am

POV: Narrator

Mrs. Petunia Pearl Dursley, née Addams is content living in her perfectly normal world. She lives in a perfectly normal house at #4 Privet Drive. She lives in a perfectly normal neighborhood, in the suburbs of Little Whinging in Surrey England. Mrs. Petunia lives with her perfectly normal husband and their perfectly normal son. Mrs. Petunia Dursley, is the vice-president of her neighborhood's sewing club, the four-time winner of the best garden in Surrey and is quite proud to bear the title of Little Whinging's gossip Queen. Her husband, Mr. Vernon Dursley, is the Director of Grunnings Drill company. Her son, Dudley Dursley, is a one year and a five-month-old little angel. He may be a bit fussy about certain things, but that's simply because he knows he deserves the very best.

Yes, Mrs. Petunia Dursley is quite proud of the life she has built for herself. Mrs. Petunia Dursley is quite content living in her perfectly normal world. Mrs. Petunia Dursley has everything she's ever wanted, but she also has terrible secrets. It's her greatest fear that somebody will discover them. She just knows her perfectly normal world will be completely shattered then. It's her worst fear, someone finding out about… her siblings. Or, heaven forbid, her maiden family the Addamses! Mrs. Dursley is technically their sister, but they haven't seen one another for several years. Honest! She calls and writes of course. She is a good upstanding citizen. Nothing like her sisters Lady Lillian Peverell and Miss Rosemary Addams or their brothers Lord Gomez Addams and Mr. Fester Addams. Mrs. Petunia Dursley likes to pretend she doesn't have siblings. Her siblings and their families are as abnormal as one can be.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley wakes up at night in fright of what will happen to her perfectly normal life should any of her family come for a visit. Mrs. Dursley has contingency plans in place should such a disaster occur to her family. What will the neighbors say? What will she tell them? She's decided that her best hope is one of the Peverell's arriving at the door. At least Lily was smart enough to marry a police officer of that world and settle down in a nice normal cottage. Nothing as extravagant as the lives of Gomez and his wife live or as dangerous as the lives Rose and Fester choose. Petunia Dursley is an Aunt thrice over from Lillian and Gomez. However, she has never seen her niece and nephews in person. She doesn't want her darling Dudley mixing with the wrong sort after all.

There are a few hiccups in Mrs. Petunia Dursley's perfect world outside of her maiden family. Marge Dursley, Vernon's younger sister, and her horrid pets enjoy coming to visit. Each time she visits both her and her pets always leave half drunk. Marge Dursley is extremely loud and quite crude. Not even her abnormal family is ever so undignified. However, the woman only comes once a week every few years and Petunia did promise to be as understanding of her Vernon's family as he is of hers. While Petunia likes to pretend that her unusual family and their supernatural worlds don't exist outside of their letters and phone calls, her husband does not see his family the same light.

It is quite a nice Saturday in July when the letter from the Goddess of Magic arrives. Petunia had been busy pruning her white and yellow roses when the mail arrived and decided to take herself a short break and make herself some lemon sherbet tea. She was absentmindedly sorting the mail when she came upon the letter from her little sister. It had been a peaceful day for Petunia up until this point. Everyone woke up late even little Dudley. Everyone was well-rested. Vernon even offered to take little Dudley to his afternoon playdate for her. In fact, that's where they are right now, having just called to say they arrived at Surrey's library safely.

So yes it has been a fine Saturday up until this point. After all, Petunia likes to pretend she doesn't have siblings. Blood-related or not, they are still a stain on her idealistic normal life. As they rarely call or write to one another pretending she doesn't have two sisters and two brothers is generally a very easy thing for Petunia to do. But yet, here on her perfectly normal white lace-covered table sits evidence of her little sister and her worlds. Between the madness that is magic and the insanity that is the various Godly pantheons, Lillian's world is perhaps as extravagant as the life Gomez and Morticia lead. With the magical war going on here in the UK and the dangers of other intelligent races living here on Midgard Lillian's life is certainly just as dangerous as the lives Fester and Rosemary choose.

Oh yes, Petunia is well aware that her species is not alone in the universe. She is also quite aware that her world is not near as normal as she likes to make it seem. It is with those thoughts in mind that she takes a deep calming breath and remembers to take a calming sip of her doctored tea. Once that is done she opens the envelope made of fine parchment and sealed with red wax. Upon reading the first portion of the letter, Mrs. Petunia Dursley nearly faints from both shock and anger. Apparently, her sister and that husband of hers are preparing themselves to be murdered! To make matters worse their son will likely be fostered off to her by the barmy headmaster of that horrible magic school she went to. Thankfully Lillian or whatever her real name is does not expect her to raise their offspring. The letter contains two addresses and directions to two safe havens for children of Olympian Gods and Goddess who are temporarily unable to care for their children.

Petunia sits the letter down and downs the rest of her tea before preparing herself another cuppa. She's certain wherever these so-called camps are they will be out of her way and ridiculously hard to find. Reading further just proves her suspicions. The first camp, a camp half-blood, is hidden along Long Island in America and is completely invisible to mortals such as herself. This is just like that outrageously outdated-school all over again! Petunia's heart broke at the news that her baby sister is preparing her for death. Lily and James are even being targeted by the sounds of the letters. Her poor little sister! And her nephew, soon to be an orphan! But, the boy just can not stay here! She will not allow him to ruin their perfectly constructed life! She and Vernon left that world behind! What right do they have in forcing them back into it?! None!

With further reading, she finds the seemingly endless series of letters interspersed with maps of the locations and pamphlets of popular tourist attractions in New York and California. By now she has been soothed by the written apologies and the fact that Lily will ensure someone is sent to meet her in both locations. In addition, Lily and her husband have apparently gone out of their way to ensure Petunia and her family will be protected from both crazy worlds no matter where they go. After taking a good ten minutes to gather her wits and to remind herself that no she does not want to raise her nephew herself Petunia picks the letter back up and begins making plans.

Finding enough American and British pounds for both the plane tickets included deep within the envelope as well as a nice bit extra for the trouble she sighs to herself. Thankfully it seems come November they'll still be taking their vacation to America as planned. She burns the envelope and its contents minus the maps and the normal and the American pounds, just as Rosemary taught them. Just to be on the safe side she flushes all of the ashes from her fireplace down the toilet upstairs and slips the seemingly normal maps into her purse. Once she has made copies of the maps on her own itinerary she won't be keeping them either. One can never be too careful after all.

* * *

Location: Midgard, United States of America, California, Misty Point, Cemetery Lane, #1

Date: Saturday, October 30th, 2000

Time: 7:00 am

POV: Narrator

Lord Gomez Addams, Lady Morticia Addams, and Mr. Itt Addams read the latest letter from Lily once, twice and then another before laying them all together in order for confirmation. Properly horrified they quickly they work together to pen the family and make copies of all the letters Lily has sent over the years.

Attention all Peverell's, Addamses, and Drake's we are at war.

Albus Dumbledore thinks he's clever, perhaps he once was but no longer. He will soon take young Lady Lillian Peverell's mortal life and the mortal life of her soulmate Lord James Peverell. Attached are their letters of warnings. We ask that you read them in the order they are presented and not in the order they are said to have been sent. We must do all we can prevent their deaths. If it is as they fear, unavoidable, we will destroy the British wizards with two less in our family among us.

With warning,

Lord Gomez Hemlock Addams and Lady Morticia Lilith Addams

"What are we going to do if this doesn't work out? What if Lily still dies?" Cousin Itt desperately asks once the letters have been sent off with blood magic.

"We will raise Hadrian to the best of our ability and make sure he knows how much he is loved." Gomez says beginning to pace "We will raise him as Lily wished. We will improve the wards around our homes. Whatever it takes!"

"Yes." Morticia agrees as she begins to pace as well "In addition, we will ensure he has training from both of these demigod camps. This Albus Dumbledore will regret ever assuming he has such control over our family."

"We need to learn all we can about the man. Who is he? He's a school headmaster but there must be more we're not seeing. Why is he doing this?" Gomez asked turning to face Morticia in his confusion.

"I will look through the letters my love, you search the family library. Tonight we will all divine for answers." Morticia orders.

"What about me and Cousin Itt?" Mama Frump asks

"Mamma you and cousin Itt are to go to the goblins. No. That needs to wait until we have Hadrian in our custody." Morticia states folding his hands together in front of his face and thinking. "Mama, Cousin Itt you two are to help Gomez search the family libraries for any mention of this Albus Dumbledore. Any information we have on him is information we can use."

"Alright, we have a plan now it is time to act!" Gomez declares. From the look on his face, everyone knows that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry school will come to wish that he never met the Addams family. After this, he'll be lucky to only lose one of his official positions in the magical world. If it were up to them, he'd be ruined completely as of today.

* * *

Location: Midgard, Russia, Moscow,

Date: Saturday, October 30th, 2000

Time: 7:00 am

POV: Narrator

Rosemary Amethyst Addams is better known by her working aliases The Black Widow knows she doesn't live the average life or a life anyone would consider sane and safe. At the tender age of 3 years old, Rosemary or Rose for short was kidnapped by a worldwide muggle organization known as The Red Room. She immediately began her training as a muggle assassin and spy. Within the first week, she was ahead of all the peers in her group. She had finally found her calling. Her family, of course, would not stand by and allow their little girl to be taken from them.

It took just a week for them to track her down with blood magic. They then killed all the muggles and thoroughly erased all of their records of her. Next, they safely moved the family from their villa in France to their manor in Russia. In return, she demanded that she be allowed to return and learn to be a spy. Shocked but unwilling to lose their daughter should she choose to run away on her own, her parents agreed on the condition that she at least taught her siblings everything she learned. Still, they made her wait until she was seven and had memorized the family Gilmore's so she could accurately wield her magic.

Rosemary known as The Black Widow or Natasha Alianovna Romanoff by her fellow spy's and work colleges quickly found she excelled at spycraft. She happily slipped away every weekend to teach her siblings everything she had learned. Because they each had something to teach one another, their parents created a time-frozen room for them. She, of course, kept in touch with her family during the weekdays through magic mirrors. Over the years she's had several close calls with the muggles discovering magic but obviously, no one has caught on thus far.

Despite her muggle profession, she takes pride in practicing her magic and has masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, and Spellcrafting. She's still working on furthering her magic to honor her parents. After all, her parents and tutors worked hard to make sure made she mastered her magic. By the time she was 19, she could wield her grey core just as well as any Sorceress several times her senior. Despite being from a highly influential family of Sorcerer's and having been raised as such, it's all too easy to play the 'I am muggle raised and thus ignorant to my magic' card. Her ruthless effectiveness in taking down their enemies the muggle way always shakes her partners to their core when they work together magical or not. No one expects the pretty girl and she makes sure to use that to her full advantage.

As a master spy and one of the human world's greatest assassins, it wasn't long before the magical governments caught on to her talent. Originally they meant to kill her. Now she works for them on occasion. Each time she has a partner, magical or not, she takes care to train under them. In addition, she subtly trains under her various clients and assignments. Thus far, her only regret in life is allowing the muggles to sterilize her. She's always envied her siblings for their ability to have children. Since her siblings moved out of the nest, she's taken turns visiting Gomez and his wife Morticia as well as Lily and her husband James at least once every other month. Even with Fester still missing she carves out space in her schedule for searching for him and joining in on the annual seance. However she rarely ever speaks to Petunia. Neither are overly impressed with the other's lifestyle.

Petunia is firm in her belief that she should find herself a nice husband and quit 'This silly job business' as she has always so eloquently put it. Petunia is one of those people who steadfast believes that women should be satisfied with a house, a husband, and kids. Petunia honestly can't understand her and Lily's desire to be more than just housewives. In turn, Rose and Lily can't understand why Petunia wants to hide the fact that she has a brilliant brain, powerful magic and a breathtaking body hidden under her plain human housewife demeanor. In their minds, she's settled with far less than what she could have been and still could be.

Their parents ensured they each completed at least a mastery in both the human and magical worlds before they were cruelly murdered. Petunia was the only one to not go further with her talent. In fact, after completing her Tecno-mage and Computer Science masteries she dropped out of all her healing courses to marry that walrus of a man. To Rose and the rest of their siblings, Petunia has disgraced their family name and disrespected their parent's sacrifices to give them the best futures they possibly could. They have not spoken outside of holidays and birthdays since.

Rose is admiring her red manicured nails, having just finished cleaning them of dried blood, when she gets the letter. She smiles when she feels a letter appear in her bra. It sings of Lily's magic. The smile falls off her face as she reads the letter. Once finished reading and absorbing the information, Rosemary crushes the letter in her grip turning the paper to ash. She wills herself not to cry. She nearly succeeds only to hear the sound of a heart-wrenching sob come from her own mouth. She may be an assassin by trade but she is not heartless. Without preamble, she pulls out her magic mirror. It seems she has a few calls to make and an abrupt trip to America to schedule.


	5. Death and its Repercussions

**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom, England, West Country, Godric's Hollow, Peverell cottage

**Date:** October 31st Samhain known to humans as All Hallows' Eve or Halloween

**Time:** 8:39 am

**POV:** Lord James James Peverell aka Prince Loki Helblindi Silvertongue Age: Unknown, **Species: **Norse God of Magic

On the morning of his latest mortal death Lord James Peverell aka Prince Loki Laufeyson eats his full English breakfast slowly alongside his equally worried wife of fourteen eons. After dying so many times they can both feel their approaching demise in the air. Judging by the way he clings to them both their little Hadrian seems to sense the end to their idealistic domestic lives together as well. Given his innate connection with Lady Death and her powers, it is not truly shocking. Still, despite being expected, it is sad that one so young should know Lady Death so intimately.

They share a worried frown as they order their house-elves to quickly finish packing everything of importance. They only have their day to day items left to pack anyway. They have even commissioned new and old magical portraits to be delivered to their beloved heir following their mortal demise. Something is different about their death's this time, they can sense it. But they won't let that stop them from preparing their beloved heir for first his time without them. Once the house-elves have safely packed the trunks containing everything little Hadrian will need for the first few years of his life they make a quick trip out to safely store them away. Meanwhile, their house-elves bid them tearful farewells and travel to the cabins in America to make sure everything is ready for their 'little master'.

Once back in London, their first stop is the local branch of Gringotts magical bank. Unlike the self-named wizards, who have severely limited themselves here in Britain, most other local beings of magic are capable of recognizing Gods and Goddesses based on their aurora. Goblins, in particular, are especially adept at recognizing Arora's, physical strength, and magical power. Therefore it is really no surprise that once the customary greetings are taken care of they are lead directly to the Goblin King's office despite the fact they are under heavy and intricate glamors. Were they anyone else they would have been seen as a threat to the Goblin nation and subsequently to the bank's security.

Once the ornate golden door is securely closed and all the wards are in place, the Goblin King Ragnarök stands and gives them both a deep bow. "Greetings, Prince and Princess Silvertongue. May your wealth be unequaled."

"Greetings, King Ragnarök. May your enemies flee before you." Prince and Princess Silvertongue greet as one giving a deeper bow.

"To what does the Goblin Nation owe this visit?" King Ragnarök asks as he sits down and summons tea and biscuits.

"We would like to inquire about the state of our vaults, write new wills, and have new keys created as well as your latest and best security measures added to our vaults." Prince Loki says as both he and his wife allow the glamors covering them both to fall. It is after all, rude to keep on a disguise in polite company. "In addition, we would like to make a list of people to be specifically banned from ever entering our vaults, properties, and Will readings even if given permission by the Queen, the minister, or our heir. Oh, and we need to deposit some things into our vaults."

"Of course." King Ragnarök says writing all that down on parchment and sending the missive off with goblin magic. "You should know Prince and Princess Silvertongue, we have been informed by the British wizarding populace as a whole that you are in hiding in Godric's Hollow to protect your heir." King Ragnarök says taking a deep breath. "If I may be as bold as to say so your majesties, I would count your hours left hiding among us mortals. Given how common the knowledge of your whereabouts is, it is only a matter of time until you are betrayed."

Both Prince Loki and Princess Hecate share a saddened look toward each other and their heir who is curiously listening in. "It seems we will need to make this outing quicker than we expected."

"Indeed. Is there any shopping you will need to have done before your deaths are assumed by the masses? As you are aware the Goblin nation offers such services for a fee." King Ragnarök states

"Yes, but I was so hoping to be able to pick out the clothing and toys myself." Princess Hecate says as tears gather in her eyes.

"We can have them tailored to your liking while you are here." King Ragnarök offers while holding out a tissue.

"That will have to do." Prince Loki says picking his toddler up from his plush silver and red pram.

**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom, England, West Country, Godric's Hollow, Peverell cottage

**Date:** October 31st Samhain known to humans as All Hallows' Eve or Halloween

**Time:** 8:30 pm

**POV: **Lady Lily J. Peverell aka Princess Hecate Trivia Silvertongue Age: Unknown, Species: Olympian Goddess of Magic

Their family has just sat down to eat. Hecate is laughing along with Loki at their pouting child. Hadrian, despite his best efforts, has more spaghetti on his face than in his mouth. The carefree atmosphere quickly disperses when a magical pulse ripples through the air, providing the only warning that the illusion charm hiding their home has fallen. Which can only mean one thing, their only defense in this small cottage is useless to them now. There's a reason charms aren't commonly used as a defense.

Hecate picks up Hadrian and the family tries to apparate away shocked and confused to find themselves firmly rooted to the spot. They then run to the nearest floo only to find it won't activate. When the same thing happens at the next two floo's Loki and Hecate share a terrified look. Both instinctively know that this is the end and that this is their last goodbye in this mortal life, but it will be different for Hadrian. They refuse to die in vain. "Run, Hecate. I'll give you as much time as I can." Loki says as he gets up and moves to stand between his family and the front door.

"Give them hell, Loki," Hecate says taking a last look at her beloved husband. She then turns and immediately begins to chant an ancient blood warding spell in parseltongue as she runs up the stairs with their squirming toddler held safely in her arms. As with most magic the older the language, and closer to nature, the better the spell works. But she's under a time constraint. For their back up plan to work she will need every second available to cast the spell. Knowing this, Loki immediately begins activating the latent traps and curses they layered about their cottage home. Mere seconds after he completes his task a red Hex blasts the wooden shard remains of the front door clear across the entryway hall.

Loki takes a fortifying breath as he comes face to face with the UK's current magical terrorist leader. Despite knowing he will die tonight he fights back with every ounce of strength and magic in his mortal body. Loki knows he alone can not defeat the delusional old wizard while still passing as a mortal. That said, he can stall as long as he can until reinforcements arrive. Sweat pours out of him as he valiantly fights. He barely registers half the spells silently flying out of his wand. Eventually, the mortal bastard gains the upper hand and he backs Loki against the dining room table. Loki can no longer dodge or block. Soon enough he is thrown back into the wall with such force that his neck snaps upon impact. The last thoughts that flicker through his mortal mind are of Hecate and Hadrian hoping that he gave his beloved family enough time.

Now finished with Lord Potter, their attacker begins to undo the traps that dare to stand in his way of eliminating the prophecy child. If his mind wasn't so set on eliminating the threat that holds the potential to undo all of his plans, he would have noticed the purple glow of a magical signature that isn't his own. However, he begins on the stairs minutes after and therefore remains blissfully unaware of the ancient blood magic that had just been cast. His blue eyes shine with madness when she sees the woman remains defenseless despite the ample time offered to her to summon her wand. However, Lily doesn't need her wand anymore, and she moves to seal the protection she and her husband have just given their son.

"Please have mercy, spare my son! Please, he is only a child! Spare my Hadrian please!" she continuously repeats with her hands spread in front of her child and his warded crib in a defensive manner thus completing the ritual.

She feels when the protective magic takes hold ripping her mortal soul and magic from her body. It is ancient magic, soul magic, and it will protect her child from any evil that will ever come to stand against him. Lady Lillian J. Peverell, nee Addams has just given up her mortal bodies magic to protect her baby boy. In doing so she has signed the death warrant of her mortal soul, for there is always a price to be paid for using this form of magic. Neither she nor her husband's mortal soul will reside in Valhalla's halls or in Elysium's Fields in Hades. Instead, they will simply cease to exist as of this night. This is the last resort she and Loki had planned to ensure that their son could live. As she takes her last mortal breath she can only smile as the green curse shoots from the madman's wand. She dies the second the curse makes contact.

**Location:** Olympus, Mount Olympus, City of Olympus, Temple Square, Hecate's Temple, Living Room

**Date:** Friday, October 31st, 2000

**Time:** 7:30 p.m.

**POV:** Lady Hecate Trivia Silvertongue formerly Lady Lily Peverell nee Addams Age: **Species:** Olympian Goddess

Hecate wakes up on a golden living room couch and looks around herself in bewilderment for all of two seconds before she starts cursing up a storm.

"Took you long enough," Artemis says from where she's sitting cross-legged on the couch across from her painting her nails black.

"You've really screwed us all over Hecate," Hesta says sourly before handing her a cup of herbal tea laced with fresh nectar.

"So what are we going to do?" Athena asks from where she's leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, looking around the room at her friends. "Hecate and Loki have an actual blood-related child now. How are we going to deal with this?"

At Hecate's sharp look and low growl, Athena quickly explains. "I'm not saying we kill the boy, but we need an actual game plan. Did you two even think this through?"

"Cats out of the bag," Hesta says with a shrug before Hecate can get a word in. "There's not much we can do now."

"What cat?" Artemis asks blinking her lighting blue eyes seemingly bewildered. "Can we put the cat back in the bag?" She asks before breaking out into a fit of wild laughter. Hecate Trivia Silvertongue formerly Lady Lily Peverell nee Addams throws one of her red pillows at the younger Goddess. "Hey, watch it! You nearly ruined my nails!" Artemis exclaims bringing her hand to her leather-clad chest mock offended.

"I'm more worried about that black nail polish staining Hecate's couch," Hesta says walking over worriedly to look the couch over.

Hecate ignores them both. She can fix the couch with magic later, they all know this. "How can anyone on Olympus take your acting seriously?" she asks her best friend annoyed by her blase attitude in this situation.

"Same way they take all our acting seriously." Artemis immediately retorts. "C'mon guys you're overreacting. Acting like we haven't been planning for this for eons now!" Artemis points out throwing her arms up in the air.

"That was just a backup plan. It was never supposed to _actually _happen!" Athena seeths glaring around the room before settling her stormy silver gaze on Hecate.

"Oh, like you and Hesta don't have a child every time you two have sex." Hecate finally bites out annoyed.

"It's not _every _time." Athena counters with a blush.

"It's near enough though," Hesta says with an eye roll stepping back from the couch. "Artemis is right though. We have been planning for this occasion for three, going on four, eons now."

"Thank you," Hecate says raising her head proudly and ignoring the red strands of hair that fall into her face.

"I suppose you girls are right. Given Hecate's and Loki's track record with adopting strange and unusual children in a desperate attempt to have a child, it was only a matter of time before they were actually born in mortal forms capable of producing a demigod offspring." Athena says thoughtfully.

"Was... was that a compliment or an insult?" Hecate asks Artemis who just shrugs and continues painting her nails black.

"With any luck, Loki will refrain from contacting your son until Hadrian is ready," Athena continues pausing only to brush a stray lock of her mahogany hair back behind her ear. "but I wouldn't count on it." As soon as she's finished the sentence the wards alert them to Loki's presence. "Looks like he's arrived," Athena says moving to kiss her wife before going to answer the door.

"I'll put the kettle back on," Hesta says quickly rushing from the room.

"Ohhh, I hope he brought apples! Asgard has the best apples!" Artemis says bouncing in her spot on the couch.

"I heard someone mention my famous Apples?" Loki says coming into the living room with a basket full of Asgard's Golden Apples.

"Apples! Yes!" Artemis cheers caping her nail polish and jumping off the couch. She reaches for a golden apple only for Loki to pull the basket away.

"There's pie and cider in the kitchen if you prefer?" Loki taunts.

Artemis's grey eyes widen in delight only to narrow in anger. "You're just saying that so you can have alone time with your wife." she accuses crossing her arms careful of her drying nails.

"Maybe, but do you want to take that chance?" Loki counters with his trademark smirk,

"Give me the basket and I'll consider it." Artemis counters back with an icy glare.

Loki takes out two apples out and passes her the basket just in time for Hesta to call "I'm cutting up the pie! Who wants ice cream on theirs?" Artemis pulls the basket to her chest and rushes out of the room.

**Location:** Olympus, Mount Olympus, City of Olympus, Temple Square, Hecate's Temple, Kitchen

**Date: **Friday, October 31st, 2000

Time: 7:43 p.m.

**POV:** Lady Artemis Diana Age: Unknown Species: Olympian Goddess

"So, we all know they're going to check up on their son right?" Artemis hesitantly asked around a mouthful of apple pie a la mode.

"Of course," Hesta says before finally taking a sip of her tea heavily doctored with nectar and creamer.

"Obviously." Athena agrees at the same time before taking another bite of her pie.

"Okay, cool. Just checking." Artemis says before downing half her mug of milk in one gulp.

"It's what I would have done." Athena states after a pause in which they were all eating.

"It's what any reasonable parent would do given their situation." Hecate gently corrects as she adds a pile of whip cream to her pie.

"Want some pie with your whipped cream?" Athena taunts.

**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom, Great Britain, Scotland, West Country, Godric's Hollow, Peverell cottage.

**Date:** Friday, October 31st, 2000

**Time:** 7:43 p.m.

**POV:** Narrator

Princess Hecate and Prince Loki watch on as their once idealistic cottage home explodes mirroring a small nuclear blast. Nothing remains of their home, not even the gardens or the foundation. Where their once large cottage stood is now an empty lot covered in rubble. The rubble too soon dissolves into dust. Thanks to the charms they set in place before destroying their home beyond mortal repair the explosion itself was contained to the house's perimeter without looking suspicious. After the measures they've taken nothing magical or muggle will be able to survive on the lot for several centuries.

In the distance, their two-year-old son is carried away on a flying motorbike. They both narrow their eyes as the headlights swerve among the stars before nodding to each other and taking to the air. They follow in the forms of ravens to ensure their baby boy survives this horrible night. At the same time wizards and humans alike exit their homes to see what all the commotion was about. None of them see the flying motorcycle or the two birds seemingly enjoying a night flight. As for the half-giant, he's crying so hard an entire little league quidditch team could be following him and he wouldn't have noticed.

**Location:** Midgard, United Kingdom, Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, #4 Privet Drive;

**Date: **Saturday, November 1st, 2000

**Time:** 3:50 am

**POV:** Narrator

Albus happily holds the Potter heir in his arms. He is immensely pleased with how well his pawns worked to ensure his plans for Harry Potter's new residence. Like all families inherently born with magic, the Potters were powerful and wealthy. As always his plans included a course of action to take to deal with the Potter's. Silently in the frigid November morning air, he approaches #4 Privet Drive. He gently lays little Harry Potter's basket on the ground. The young Potter heir is dressed in a simple thin Gryffindor onesie. Over that he is wrapped in a soft self-expanding blanket covered in soaring dragons that appear still to muggle eyes.

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, or his Order, beneath that blanket lies a rather new invention, a black memory quilt. The memory quilt is charmed to be self-expanding, soft and can collect memories like a self-aware scrapbook. Those memories full a number of spells and act to impart crucial natural defenses and talents that family possessed such as a counter to mind magics and languages spoken by the parents.

The memories can be viewed with a tap of the owners' wand, staff or magic. Albus Dumbledore and his lackeys remain unaware of the additional blanket as he gently tucks a letter into the infant's outer blanket. He then knocks on the door before apprateing away. His followers spare the child one last tear felled farewell before following his lead. The poor orphaned infant remains on the front porch of #4 Privet Drive through the night's snowfall and well into the morning being guarded fiercely from monsters of every pantheon by the protective magic is parents his parents wove into his very DNA and magical core.


	6. Flight from Madness

Location: Midgard, United Kingdom, Great Britain, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, #4 Privet Drive;

Date: Saturday, November 1st, 2000

Time: 3:50 am

POV: Mrs. Petunia Pearl Dursley, née Addams,

Age: 21,

Species: Witch

Petunia Amethyst Dursley lives in a completely normal Tudor house, in a completely normal suburban neighborhood with her completely normal husband and their completely normal 13-month-old son. However, when she opens her door on November 1st, she's reminded of her not so normal sister. Her, not so mortal sister. Her Goddess sister of the Olympian pantheon. Her baby sister who warned her of the possibility that her not so mortal son may be left on her doorstep on this very day and found at this exact time.

Still, she can't help but release a deep sigh of aggravation and at this deviation from her normal everyday routine. Thankfully she has had time to thoroughly prepare herself for this distressing situation rather than simply being unceremoniously fostered onto her. She's already spent the past weeks mourning Lily and James's deaths. She absentmindedly wipes stray tears from her eyes before they can ruin her human mascara. There will be more time for crying about it later. Now is not the time.

As it is November 1st, and quite cold having snowed the night before, she quickly hefts the wicker basket up and brings her nephew of divine blood into the warmth of the awaiting taxi. In her other hand, she carries a week's worth of travel luggage, her passport, her purse, a baby bag, and her ID. Vernon follows behind also carrying his luggage In addition, to their son Duddly and their passports, IDs and extra luggage for little Dudley. Vernon and

Petunia buckle Dudley in and Petunia choices to hold Hadrian in her lap. He is, after all, all she has left in this world of her baby sister aside from a few photo albums and things she has stored in their attic.

Vernon walks back to the front door and finishes locking down the house as Petunia moves to check her nephew's temperature. She's not sure how long the poor boy has been outside. She flinches at the temperature the thermometer reads. The poor baby must have been outside all night! Hastily and silently she casts subtle warming charm over the poor toddler. She looks up and begins rocking Duddy's car seat when he begins fussing. Thankfully he's still asleep. She scoots over a smidge when Vernon slides in next to her. He and spares her, Dudely and Hadrian a worried glance as the door closes.

"You lot ready to go?" their cab driver asks once Vernon's buckled in.

"About as ready as we'll ever be this early. Let's go." Vernon yawns out.

"Alright. Listen I'm going to turn on the radio. Helps me stay awake this early. Tea can only do so much."

"That's fine," Vernon says moving to activate the sound canceling ward on Duddy's car seat as she wards the basket Hadrian's in the same manner. "How is he?" Vernon asks gesturing to their nephew.

Petunia silently hands him the thermometer now reading 0 degrees Celsius. Vernon does a quick double-take at the temperature before hastily taking off his jacket and laying it over their nephew.

"Thankfully it's improving rather than getting worse." She explains. Despite the fact that magical beings can easily survive such temperatures a child shouldn't have to. She honestly can't understand why someone would leave a fifteen-month-old outside in the middle of the night like that. It was even snowing last night for God's sake! They left Lily's child out there without even ringing the doorbell to explain what the hell was going on! Anything could have happened to the poor boy!

"This is better?" Veron asks appalled.

"It was even lower before," she explains gravely.

"Circe! What were those morons thinking? Did they at least layer the poor tot?" Vernon asks as their driver begins loudly singing along to the radio.

"I don't know," Petunia admits guiltily. "His diaper wasn't dirty so I didn't check," she says moving to do so now. She's startled and further appalled to see a thick parchment of an envelope hidden under her nephew's onesie radiating harmful magic. "Vernon hand me my purse," Petunia says in a deadly calm voice.

Knowing not to question his wife when she uses 'the voice' Vernon quickly hands Petunia her black designer purse. Petunia pulls the envelope out with her magic canceling tweezers. Nothing happens when they touch the thick golden envelope but the parchment inside causes a sizzling sound of multiple spells being canceled. She takes care to ensure the parchment doesn't touch her or anyone else as she wandlessly and wordlessly disentangles and destroys the increasingly harmful and illegal spells. Finally done, she casts a series of diagnostic scans before reading the letter.

Dear Petunia Dursley nee Addams,

Regretfully, I must inform you that your little sister and her husband were murdered as of 7:15 am on October 31st. They were in their cottage home in Godric's Hollow when a magical terrorist attacked. Your sister, and brother in law, the late Lord and Lady Potter, were brave soldiers in the war that has wrecked our world for many generations now. Sadly their opposition to our current magical terrorist in the front lies drew his personal attention to them. We have left their only son, the sole heir to the Potter family, in your capable care. I expect you to raise the boy but not to spoil him. His name is Harry James Potter. His father's family is all but dead and you and your husband are his only remaining family on young Lily's side.

Harry Potter is very special in our world, more so than your sister and her husband ever were. He is the first person to ever survive the spell known as the killing curse. In addition to surviving, Lily's son managed to defeat the terrorist known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is now hailed as a hero for killing the largest threat of our time. However, it is my belief that the Dark Lord is not, as everyone believes, dead. Even if he were, his followers, of which there are sadly many, are out for vengeance. It is therefore imperative that young Harry lives with you and your family to secure the blood wards I have placed around your home. These wards will not only protect your home but your family as well.

Once you accept Harry James Potter into your home you will be safe from attacks from both sides of the magical war currently tearing apart the world. We are counting on you and your husband to raise Harry Potter to be humble and obedient. Harry is now expected to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort (the dark wizard who killed Lily and James) and put an end to the war in our world. He is to do this by killing him at the cost of his life. The sooner he does this the better for all of us. We are counting on you, Petunia and Mr. Vernon Dursley, to raise Harry Potter to accept his fate.

I ask of you, my dear girl, that you do not tell the boy of his fame in our world, of his parents or of the magical world itself. In fact, it is of the utmost importance that you do not treat Harry James Potter with any kind of love or affection whatsoever. You will find the more meek and submissive you can make the boy, the greater the reward. In either case, you will begin receiving payments of at least 5,000 pounds per month. If you ever start to waver in your conviction to hate him and his kind, simply remember that Lily was able to go to a magical school just like you wanted, land a rich husband that could get her anything she wanted and became extremely popular both in school and at home. Remember that your parents always praised Lily more than they ever praised you or even cared for you.

With all my regards,

Albus Percival Wulfric Albus Dumbledore,

Member of Britain's Parliament

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Petunia crushes the letter in her grip and begins sobbing again ruining her carefully applied human makeup. Who in God's name announces that someone's family, her baby sister along with her brother in law, are now dead at the hands of a terrorist in a letter and an orphaned baby! What sort of insane logic is it that their infant nephew is now their only protection against the madman and his followers? What kind of logic are they using in that world nowadays? None clearly! Wordlessly Petunia hands Vernon the letter that she found tucked into their nephew's ridiculously thin onesie. Taking it with slightly trembling hands, matching her own, Vernon begins to read.

One week and two cross-continental plane trips later they've had themselves a surprisingly relaxing week-long vacation across the pond. In addition, Petunia and Vernon have thoroughly washed their hands of the entire situation with their nephew. The best part is they have once again been thoroughly assured by the Gods themselves that their memories and any remaining evidence of even knowing of the child will remain deftly hidden. So, when they arrive back in their completely normal English neighborhood from the vacation they've been openly planning for months they're welcomed back without even a hint of suspicion or hostility. There aren't even any witnesses to their not so normal nephew's admittedly brief visit.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, America, New York, New York, Long Island

**Date:** Saturday, November 1st, 2000

**Time:** 3:28pm

**POV:** Narrator

The demigod campers look curiously at the cabins that seemed to have just shown up overnight a few months ago. Despite the excitement of finally finding the Hades cabin that's not what holds their attention. It is the yellowish gold cabin that could almost be mistaken for the pitch-black Hades cabin that holds their attention. Both are made of solid stone and seemingly done in a unique blend of Gothic, and Greek architecture. Like the solid Black Hades cabin, the second cabin resembles a Roman cathedral with details more common to a Greek temple. The numerous arched windows refuse a view inside. Instead, they are decorated with moving stained glass landscapes and portraits that seem to stand as guards. The living portraits still seem to be gathering their bearings and will often disappear only to reappear with new companions. Despite being mostly non-magical the campers are well accustomed to the moving portraits and magical items of the Olympian world.

What makes this cabin unique and stands it apart from the Hades cabin, and every other cabin, are the three symbols on the door. In the place where all others have just the one proudly displaying their godly parent for all to see, this cabin has three. It's clear like the Artemis's cabin, this cabin is not marked with the sigil of the child's parents. In fact, the purpose of the sigils seems to be a warning more than anything. The average demigod can recognize the first sigil as Hecate's. The well versed or average magical demigod can recognize the second sigil as the master of the Deathly Hallows. What's confused nearly everyone is the third sigil on the door. Outside the cabin, a crowd gathers speculating on the third sigil and the mysterious newcomer. Naturally, Athena's children have become ecstatic at the idea of such a puzzle and run back to their cabin to begin their research.

Like the Hecate cabin, the unseen inside is actually is much larger than it appears outside. The welcoming and airy interior of the cabin is decorated in vibrant golds, rich reds, soft silvers, and various greens and blues. The cabin is a reminiscent blend of; Hades, Olympus, and Asgard. Everything in the cabin is made of the finest quality materials and each room boasts exotic plants from various pantheons and realms. The 'cabin', if it can still be called that, is two stories tall with an attic that doubles as a storage space and house-elf quarters. The basement is complete with a state of the art potions lab and a music room. The first story has a shared living room, a half bath, a library, an entryway and a shared kitchen In addition, to a sunroom slash greenhouse. The second story boasts five bedrooms, each with an ensuite bath, an attached living space, and a small kitchen. Of course, little Hadrian's suite is by far the largest and grandest.

Inside the grand blue and silver nursery, three Gods stand around a solid oak crib. In it lay a sleeping godling babe. As their hushed ritual absolving the child of the tainted soul-leach draws to a close those exceedingly intelligent green orbs open once again. Hecate and Loki smile lovingly at their little heir he yawns away Morpheus's dreams. Once he's done waking up Hadrian looks about curiosity confused by his new surroundings. While he's distracted by his new surroundings Hecate banishes the blood from his head and heals his cut while Loki destroys the soul piece that dared attach itself to his child.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, America, New York, New York, Long Island

**Date:** Saturday, November 1st, 2000

**Time:** 3:31 pm

**POV:** Lord James James Peverell aka Prince Loki Helblindi Silvertongue

**Age:** Unknown,

**Species:** Norse God of Magic

Hecate pauses in her seventh inspection of their child and tilts her head for a second before smiling sadly and kissing Loki goodby. Loki responds with equal fondness careful not to leave any physical evidence despite his desires otherwise. Hecate pulls away first with a soft smile and gives him one last peck on the lips before turning to face their firstborn. "Mummy will see you soon, my little heir," she whispers lovingly as she bends and presses a kiss to their toddlers' brow. She then disappears in a shower of gold and silver sparks. Loki watches with a soft smile as little Hadrian tries to catch the showering sparks Hecate has always added as a dramatic effect to her exits.

Once all the sparks are gone little Hadrian blinks curiously up at Loki before a heart-stopping smile spreads across his lips. "Da-da!" he cheers, and Loki cannot help but grin widely back.

"Hello, my little Prince," he greets back quietly not eager to face the real world just yet. "Are you hungry?"

Hadrian makes an affirmative sound, so Loki wiggles his fingers, for effect, and conjures up baby food and a spoon. He feeds it to little Hadrian gently but insistently. He makes ridiculous noises unbefitting of a Prince to his amused son. Despite both their best efforts, the food still occasionally spills out. He pushes it back in with the plastic spoon before giving up and using his fingers. Hadrian then burps a little signifying being full and Loki laughs. And for a moment, he forgets about Odin about Jotunheim, and of Asgard. He forgets about his duties as Prince. But his common sense has not failed him yet and his brain and magic remind him that would be a death sentence to his wife and son. He cannot stay here forever. He is a Prince. He is a Prince of two realms, and he has duties he needs to get back to.

It is as that thought registers that he hears the door to the cabin open and he turns himself invisible. He slips out of the nursery and watches from the balcony as a centaur, an Olympian God carrying a coke can, and a familiar silver-haired and leather-clad Olympian Goddess enter alongside three servants of the Underworld. The odd group begin to look about curiously but are thankfully stopped from doing more than that as a small army of house elves *Pop* into the room. His house-elves waste no time in disarming the shocked and now wary Gods. Artemis for her part watches on amused and plays her part perfectly. Loki listens as his and Hecate's house elves introduce themselves without offering any names and demand to know 'just who has entered little masters home uninvited'.

Walking silently down the solid ornate stone staircase Loki listens carefully as his house-elves demand to know 'just what they think they are doing coming in uninvited and carrying weapons.' He nods proudly as the little fae begins to berate the flabbergasted intruders for 'entering little master Hadrian's home without even knocking to announce their arrival'. He watches amused as the newcomers slowly adjust to their surroundings and integration. The centaur takes control of their odd group.

After introducing everyone and promising to knock from now on the now named Chiron explains their purpose as substitute guardians and teachers for little Hadian. Loki smiles proudly to himself as the head elves Jessie and Bobbie grill the intruders for proof of their claims. Finally, he slips out closing the ornate gold door behind him as their little army of house elves deem the minor Olympian deities suitable part-time caretakers for his son.


	7. Not All Gods Are Stupid

**Location: **Asgard, Kingdom of Asgard, Asgard's Royal Palace,

**Date: **Saturday, November 2end, 2000

**Time: **12:34 pm

**POV: **Heir Prince Thor,

**Age:** Unknown,

**Species:** Norse God

Heir Prince Thor is not stupid. He may not be smart in the magical arts like his brother Loki and mother Queen Frigga. He may not yet be wise and book smart like his father the Allfather and Loki. But Thor is _not _stupid. He realized at a young age that Queen Frigia was not his or Loki's birth mother. He later figured out that Loki was likely adopted and that the Allfather has come to regret that decision for whatever reason. He knows that despite the tales Asgard was not built on justice and peace. He knows his people, are feared _not _respected. He has kept all in mind behind powerful mental shields when dealing with each. Yes, brash and quick to anger Thor may be but he is not _stupid_.

Despite not being their birth mother Queen Frigga has been there for them as a mother should. Despite not being his brother by blood Loki has fought alongside him in many a battle and will always come to his aid when near. They grew alongside each other as a family even though the Allfather was often absent. They are loyal to one another as a family should be. Most importantly they protect and defend each other and keep each other's privacy. Thor has found that sometimes that means keeping his family's secrets _a secret_. As long as they're not hurting anyone he sees no fault in this. Thor has come to find his family is of much the same mindset.

Although the Allfather has come to treat Loki unfairly he still allowed Loki to parade as a Prince of Asgard throughout their childhood. When his 17th summer came he was given a golden apple and named Prince and the second heir to the throne. Both Loki and Queen Frigga were shocked but hid it quickly and hid it well. Thor knew then that both his brother and Queen Frigga knew of Loki's true parentage. He also realized that neither let the other know of their knowledge on the subject. So he too has stayed silent. Yes, he is curious and always wondering but he stays _silent_.

Thor knows his brother aspires for more in his life then Asgard's throne. Unlike the rest of Asgard, Thor notices when his brother vanishes for years, sometimes decades, at a time. It bothers him that the rest of Asgard seemingly forgets about Loki until he's _right in front of them_. Often even then he is not acknowledged until he partakes in a trick or a jest. At first, he thought it was some form of spellwork or technology that allows Loki to be so easily forgotten by their people. It is not. He has scoured Asgards libraries and found no such spell or technology known to the Asir race.

He dares not ask their mother and draw attention to what is likely Loki's only respite. Thor has found many entertainments and places of rest on Asgard. He has noticed Loki has found no such enjoyment or peace from being here. It saddens him, knowing that one day Loki may leave for the last time. Wherever Loki disappears to he has made a home. Of that Thor is certain. He simply wants Loki to know he will be there for him even if he forsakes Asgard all together. Seeing Loki is out enjoying the gardens causes him to smile widely and quickly abandon his friends for his brother. Loki lets out a huff of laughter when he is tackled into a hug but fails to fall. Together the two begin catching up without explicitly stating as such. Meanwhile, the warriors three continue on to the sparring pavilion.

**Location:** Asgard, Kingdom of Asgard, Asgard's Royal Palace, Royal Dining Halls  
**Date: **Saturday, November 2end, 2000  
**Time:** 1:35 pm  
**POV:** Queen Frigga, Age: Unknown, Species: Norse Goddess,

Queen Frigga has watched silently as her children, adopted and bastardized though they may be they are still _her children_, slowly learn the truths of their birth. She has continuously kept up the pretense in the courts and around the Allfather as she teaches them mind arts and the magical arts against the Allfather's wishes. Unlike her husband and King, she keeps watching over her children's health and happiness.

Still yet, Frigga allows her children to drift to and from her like the flowing currents of the world tree's branches. She uses her station as the Queen of Asgard to give her boys a better childhood than her daughter ever had. Because adopted and a bastard offspring they though may be, they have been accepted by Asgard's throne and by her people. A King after all only has so much power and control. A King who rules a magical realm has even less. It is irony in its purest form.

Queen Frigga smiles as her boys come into the dining halls laughing over another one of Loki's jests. She's glad to see her son back and in one piece. She knows not where Loki so often disappears to but she has seen the rings he wears. He may keep them hidden under careful glamors and charms. Still yet, she is his mother and some subconscious part of him must still see her as such to allow her to see them. From the ring on his right, she once assumed he planned to take his birthright and rule Johnhiem. It has been several centuries since then and no talk of a new Prince or King has arisen. From the ring on his left, she knows he has been wed for many eons now.

She has known such since he was brought to her in the form of an infant. She does not pretend to understand why he chose to grow again but she suspects it to be for his own amusement more than anything. Even if such is not the case she will maintain her silence on the subject, even if only to protect herself from Odin's wrath. It has been clear to her since they adopted Loki that he was much older than he let on. Besides, it is Odin's own fault for falling for such an obvious trick. She could _see _the spellwork on him once he was brought to her! Odin should have at _least _felt it carrying him from Jotunheim to Asgard as he did.

Queen Persephone steps out of the underworld and into a large wooded clearing within one of her favorite forests. She tilts her head to the side as she hears and senses another Goddess nearby with a weaker or a much younger God. While they're clearly not hiding their presence they would have had to go out of their way to be here as the area is warded from most travel and all who would wish its current occupants harm.

Deciding to investigate, she follows the feeling of the two presences seemingly practicing their powers. What she sees in the next clearing causes her to pause. Lady Hecate, one of their maiden Goddesses, is slowly training an infant Godling of considerable power. While shocking on its own that's not what's caused her pause. The young Godling looks like a miniature version of Hecate.

Oh, he obviously has the features of his father, what child doesn't, but this Godling is clearly Hecate's offspring. Which is odd because the Goddess has still maintained her maidenhood. Perhaps there are loopholes? Persephone ponders the thought a while longer before turning her attention back to the clearing where the father of the child has now joined in, in teaching the young Godding how to use his powers.

While the flustered yet studious infant has Hecate's neon green eyes and button nose his raven hair and slightly pointed ears are clearly from the God beside them. Persephone spares one last glance at the small secret family before vanishing leaving behind a shower of wildflower seeds. It seems she will be spending a bit longer in the underworld with her beloved soulmate and bonded husband. For while she intends to keep her friends secret she refuses to keep secrets from Hades.

King Hades sits in contemplative silence as he listens to his beloved wife and Queen explain the contradicting scene she stumbled upon once exiting their Kingdom. He asks for clarification every once in a while while she vents. It's not that he doubts her, no never will he doubt his Persphone, but rather the many questions such a situation raises. If their maiden Goddess are capable of reproducing than how many have they birthed before? How many demigods supposedly born from said Goddess want for a child have been born from natural conception?


	8. Legal Shenanigans

**********Flash Back**********Flash Back**********Flash Back**********

Dear Petunia Dursley nee Addams,

Regretfully, I must inform you that your little sister and her husband were murdered as of 7:15 am on October 31st. They were in their cottage home in Godric's Hollow when a magical terrorist attacked. Your sister, and brother-in-law, the late Lord, and Lady Potter were brave soldiers in the war that has wrecked our world for many generations now. Sadly their opposition to our current magical terrorist in the front lies drew his personal attention to them. We have left their only son, the sole heir to the Potter family, in your capable care. I expect you to raise the boy but not to spoil him. His name is Harry James Potter. His father's family is all but dead and you and your husband are his only remaining family on young Lily's side.

Harry Potter is very special in our world, more so than your sister and her husband ever were. He is the first person to ever survive the spell known as the killing curse. In addition to surviving, Lily's son managed to defeat the terrorist known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is now hailed as a hero for killing the largest threat of our time. However, it is my belief that the Dark Lord is not, as everyone believes, dead. Even if he were, his followers, of which there are sadly many, are out for vengeance. It is therefore imperative that young Harry lives with you and your family to secure the blood wards I have placed around your home. These wards will not only protect your home but your family as well.

Once you accept Harry James Potter into your home you will be safe from attacks from both sides of the magical war currently tearing apart the world. We are counting on you and your husband to raise Harry Potter to be humble and obedient. Harry is now expected to defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort (the dark wizard who killed Lily and James) and put an end to the war in our world. He is to do this by killing him at the cost of his life. The sooner he does this the better for all of us. We are counting on you, Petunia and Mr. Vernon Dursley, to raise Harry Potter to accept his fate.

I ask of you, my dear girl, that you do not tell the boy of his fame in our world, of his parents or of the magical world itself. In fact, it is of the utmost importance that you do not treat Harry James Potter with any kind of love or affection whatsoever. You will find the more meek and submissive you can make the boy, the greater the reward. In either case, you will begin receiving payments of at least 5,000 pounds per month. If you ever start to waver in your conviction to hate him and his kind, simply remember that Lily was able to go to a magical school just like you wanted, land a rich husband that could get her anything she wanted and became extremely popular both in school and at home. Remember that your parents always praised Lily more than they ever praised you or even cared for you.

With all my regards,

Albus Percival Wulfric Albus Dumbledore,

Member of Britain's Parliament

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**********Flash Back**********Flash Back**********Flash Back**********

**Location:** Midgard, Russia, Moscow,

**Date: **Saturday, November 2end, 2000

**Time:** 8:15 am

**POV:** Rosemary Amethyst Addams, aka Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, The Black Widow

**Age**: 23,

**Species**: Witch

Rosemary Addams crushes the letter her sister Petunia just faxed over in her grip and wills herself not to cry. She nearly succeeds only to hear the sound of a heart-wrenching sob come from her own mouth. She's spent many hours listening to her sister and brother in law praise Albus Dumbledore over lunch, dinner or simply biscuits and tea. For him to have written about them in such a cold and distant manner-. To wish such a thing upon the child they died to protect-. She kills people for a living and she isn't even that heartless!

The man, basically, told Petunia to neglect and treat Lily's child as less than family. Like… like he is worthless! The baby's name isn't even Harry James Potter! And why would Tunnie be jealous of Lily and hate magic?! Even with all the compulsive spells and potions, Hadrian and subsequently Petunia's side of the family were doused with Petunia could never hate magic. She's a witch for Circe's sake!

When she called to take time off work this wasn't what she was expecting to deal with. She knows three weeks won't be enough time to deal with the mess Albus Dumbledore and his ego have made. Since it was the first time she requested time off work since she began working for 'S.H.I.E.L.D' she wasn't quite sure what to expect. Her former employers, 'The Red Room', never took too kindly to any requests and had to be forcefully reminded why they always gave in to her demands.

To her surprise, S.H.I.E.L.D quickly granted her request for time off and she was even given paid leave. Now Rose and her family have a power-hungry Britsh Headmaster to deal with. As she reads through the encoded email Petunia sent following the fax, Rosemary begins to plot. Once she has a plan in place she gets dressed in her finest wizarding and muggle attire. She takes care to double-check her safe house for anything left unpacked. She won't be returning here tonight. She has a plane to catch. Right now though she is on a tight schedule.

According to Petunia's email, whoever left little Hadrian with her did so overnight during a blizzard, forgot to leave any form of identification in addition to getting his name entirely wrong in the incriminating letter. Additionally, Petunia's small family of three and their one-year-old nephew Hadrian were all doused with slow-acting compulsion and personality altering potions and spells. Petunia emailed the entire family about the criminal actions taken against them while at Gringotts bank healing, talking with lawyers, and working on rectifying the situation the day before. Rosemary, her brother Lord Gomez Addams and Gomez's wife Lady Morticia Addams will be meeting Petunia and her family along with everyone's lawyers at Gringotts bank today.

As Hadrian's godparents, and Lillian's siblings, Rosemary and Gomez legally needed to be notified of Lillian and James's deaths. The fact that they weren't notified set off more alarms than the underlying threats in the letter Petunia faxed and emailed them copies of. There's also the case of whether Gomez will want to blood adopt Lily's baby boy. If such a thing can even be done with a demigod. In any case, the magical and human guardianship records need to be officially switched over to herself, her brother Gomez, and Gomez's wife Morticia. From what she understands the demigod guardianship has already been switched over to the three of them from the Gods perspective. As the magical world recognizes any action taken by the Gods as Law, the fact that they still have not been granted guardianship reeks of some form of cover-up.

As an assassin and spy, she can not safely raise Hadrian. Gomez and Morticia easily can. Additionally, she will be able to visit much more often. If the situation were different and Gomez and Morticia were unavailable she'd gladly take her nephew in. Hel, she'd gladly take both her nephews and her niece in if the situation ever arises. She has three days a week off work. She even gets one month off work every three months with her new job. She has already been splitting the time she has off between Lillian and Gomez. What with Fester being MIA and Petunia desiring as little contact with them as possible. Now Rosemary will simply have more time with her niece and two nephews. They are family after all. And nothing is more important to an Addams then family.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, New York, Cemetery Ridge, #1 Cemetery Lane;

**Date: **Saturday, November 2end, 2000

**Time:** 12:00 pm

**POV: **Narrator

Lady Morticia Addams and Lord Gomez Addams are dressed in their finest wizarding battle attire. Morticia's battle tunic and leggings are made from willingly given black Hydra leather and Ukrainian Ironbelly scales won by right of conquest. Gomez's battle tunic and leggings are made from the same but in shades of black and green. Morticia straps two sabers to her back and her preferred sword to her side as Gomez does the same. They have already armed themselves with a number of well-hidden pistols, knives, and daggers. In the event that it comes down to their deaths, it will be a fight to the death. No Addams dies willingly despite their instinctive longing to be among the Glorious Dead. Lillian warned them that a variety of monsters from different pantheons and thus different realms will be out for young Hadrain's blood. They must be prepared for any situation.

This is a family outing as they are retrieving family. Thus Mama and Lurch are in the next room preparing the children, having already dressed in their own battle gear. Cousin Itt and Thing are also dressed and in the spare vault testing the emergency portkeys to ensure they still work. Rosemary is in her room preparing for battle the same as Morticia and Gomez. No one knows what to expect but they are all praying for the best. Right now however they're running late. Rosemary, Gomez, and Morticia were delayed by having a meeting with King Ragnarök and scheduling a purge and cleansing for the whole family at the local branch of Gringotts Bank.

Whoever left little Hadrian on Petunia's doorstep did so overnight during a blizzard and forgot to leave any form of identification. In addition, they have his name entirely wrong in the strangely threatening letter they left with him. Petunia already took time out of her holiday to make a trip to the bank herself to notify them of the custody change. While there, she found herself, her family, and Hadrian under a plethora of slow-acting spells and potions courtesy of one Albus Dumbledore. Naturally Petunia had them all undergo a purge and cleanse. She then emailed the entire family about the distressing situation. After Rosemary, Gomez, and Morticia arrived back from the bank, everyone had a good old fashioned mock duel to relieve their stress. Now they are preparing to retrieve young Hadrian.

"Ma chérie, are you ready for a fight to the death." Gomez asks stalking forward "To battle the unknown and come out victorious? Laughing in the face of their confusion when they see your crimson smile?" he asks wrapping his arms around his beloved wife and spreading kisses along her pale neck.

(Ma chérie -French- my dear,)

"Oui mon amour," (Oui mon amour -French-Yes my love,) Morticia says shivering with pleasure as she's spun around.

"Tish, that's French!" Gomez says joyfully before leaning in for a passionate makeout session.

"Gomez," she purrs breaking from their kiss. "We must retrieve Hadrian today. We mustn't allow them to think for a moment we don't want our nephew."

"They wouldn't?!" Gomez gasps

"They may," Morticia says taking Gomez's hand and gracefully standing before continuing "if we do not hurry along. Now come along, alskling," (alskling -Swedish- darling,)

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island Sound, Half-Blood Hill, 3.141 Farm Road, Camp Half-Blood

**Date: **Saturday, November 2end, 2000

**Time:** 8:15 am

**POV:** Aurea

**Age**: 23,

**Species**: Wind Nymph

While the many house-elves finish cleaning up the kitchen from their fabulous lunch, Aurea moves back to checking their charges temperature. According to the house-elves aiding her and her friends, such low temperatures are normal among the Hindu Gods and their children. Or rather at least Hadrian Frey Peverell and his mysterious father. This child, however, is only 1/4th Hindu 1/4th Norse and 2/4ths Roman and Greek. Aurea is used to raising Roman and Greek demigods. Among the Roman and Greek demigods, it's simply not normal for a child to have an internal body temperature of 32 degrees Fahrenheit. In her experience, only snow is so cold.

It's not that such knowledge would upset her. She is by far accustomed to the various species of the universe. The issue is that she doesn't want their charge to become ill or die on them. From what knowledge she has gathered of house-elves over her centuries of life they simply can't survive on their own. Even if they have access to an abundance of magic at their disposal they would go mad or work themselves to death without something or someone to direct their focus. Not to mention she would be both out of a job and out of King Hade's favor. No one sane wants to be out of the favor of the ruler of their Dead.

After triple checking all the provided books regarding Hindu Gods' health and biology she feels marginally relaxed. Apparently their young charge is among those considered warm-blooded of his race. This is likely due to his mother's Greek and Roman blood being mixed with his father's royal Asgardian and royal Hindu blood. She feels a bolt of pride and reassurance that such temperatures are safe for the royal Hindu Gods to have. Despite being rare the Hindu royal family has historically had children with those of other pantheons throughout their existence.

With the reassurance that their sleeping charge is at a healthy temperature, she returns to her silent reading on frost giants. She and her fellow nymphs have become determined to learn as much about the other pantheons as possible in case a situation such as this arises again. It is not her place however she still believes it foolish that the Olympian Gods managed to legally ban themselves from seeing their own children after birth should they not be born immortal. Poor Prince Hadrian Frey Peverell, a child of two gods, has fallen victim to that law. But again such things are well above her pay level.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island Sound, Half-Blood Hill, 3.141 Farm Road

**Date: **Saturday, November 2end, 2000

**Time:** 8:15 am

**POV: **Lady Morticia Addams nee Frump

**Age**: 23,

**Species**: Vampire

Lady Morticia Addams nee Frump gazes admirably at the spell work woven into the signs promoting visitors to 'pick their own strawberries' as Lurch drives her family up the distastefully named Half-Blood Hill. From what she is able to gather the signs are a part of a series of elaborate illusion wards, protection wards, and defensive wards. The wards are designed to hide the true appearance of the land behind the fences. Despite holding the power to see through such spellwork she decides not to. It would be improper to do so without invitation especially as the spell was woven by family. She would recognize Lillian's spellwork anywhere.

Soon enough they arrive at 3.141 Farm Road on Half-blood Hill. To one side of the road is a gateway into what must be the warded camp on the other side is a small convenience store and restaurant combo with a rainbow spelled overhead. Morticia smiles faintly recognizing Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles. The R.O.F.L. is one of her favorite magical and mundane stores despite its colorfully dressed clientele and rainbow decor. She buys most of her family's food there. Their favorites are the freshly caught eels and fresh yack meat and milk. She was introduced to the store by her sunny disposition twin sister Ophelia Frump and a mutual friend. She had her reservations however she now shops at the R.O.F.L. co-op regularly. She is even a co-owner of the store.

"Guuouah." (Zombie for 'We've arrived'.)

"We're here? Are you certain?" Gomez implores of Lurch as he stares at their surroundings in confusion. Morticia is equally skeptical as they are quite literally in her preferred grocery store's parking lot.

"We were told to meet them at our local grocers?" Morticia asks for clarification.

"Gurauah." (Zombie for 'Yes'.) Lurch confirms parking the family Packard in the parking lot to the side of the rainbowed building. The building itself is painted in a striking rainbow with deep black shutters.

"Well, we've come this far. We may as well see it through." Morticia says prompting everyone to begin filing out. Mama Addams hops out with the aid of their zombie butler Lurch, Pugsley enclosed safely in her arms. Rosemary gracefully follows slipping out on her own while still holding onto one year old Wednesday. Rose is followed out by Cousin Itt who happily begins chattering about the nearby Montauk Beach. While sunny 'Montauk Beach' is known for its breathtaking storms. Meanwhile, Morticia waits patiently for her husband and bonded Gomez to get out. She knows Gomez prefers to be a gentleman and help her get out. Gomez offers his hand and helps his beloved wife and bonded out of the 1933 Packard V-12.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island Sound, Half-Blood Hill, 3.141 Farm Road, Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles.

**Date: **Saturday, November 2end, 2000

**Time:** 8:30 am

**POV: **Mr. Itt It Addams

Mr. Itt Addams happily bounces his babbling niece, one-year-old Wednesday Addams on his lap enjoying their conversation on snakes while rocking the sleeping infant Pugsely's Addamses basket. While he entertains the children, his cousin Lord Gomez Addams, father of the two little devils currently in his care, is across the room talking with camp half-blood's camp director. Across from him, Rosemary is on the phone with their boss at Shield. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, Lady Addams and her mother Lady Frump are discussing the dietary needs of demigod children with the goddesses Demeter and Iris.

As a spy, he's both been taught and trained in multitasking while focusing on three or more conversations. From what he's gathered, their late cousin Lady Lillian Peverell's son and heir, Hadrian Frey Peverell, will be needing a lean yet healthy diet but can easily eat as many sweets and fats as any child even if it is unwise for him to eat too many. The Olympian Goddesses do not know much of the Hindu or Norse pantheon's dietary habits however they make a binding oath on their blood, their magic, and their godhood to learn more without prompting. The Goddess Isis continues on to say she does know the Norse tend to prefer yak and goat products over cattle. At this, the Goddess Demeter pipes in that the Hindu are a primary vegan and vegetarian society even if there are some exceptions.

While Morticia and Lady Frump have that conversation, Rosemary is arguing with Director Fury. Their boss is concerned over why both of his top two spies have taken a vacation leave due to a family emergency. Apparently despite having their blood on file S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't aware of their blood relation. Itt was originally dealing with the issue. Rosemary took the phone before he could say something he would regret. She's managed to explain far more than Itt was able to in a shorter period of time too. From the sound of things, Director Fury seems to be coming around and even begrudgingly offering S.H.I.E.L.D's aid should they require it. Rosemary has already asked for a rain check on the offer which director Fury has foolishly agreed to. You never give a spy open permission for a favor.

Therefore it's with a smile that Rosemary hands the phone to him. "I've already faxed him the letter we received from my sister. Explain what you feel comfortable with." Rose states.

Before he has a chance to do so, Director Fury is cursing on the other end of the line. "Are you under attack?" Itt asks confused.

"No," director Fury denies "I'm just pissed off at the mess that has landed in my lap. We should have been notified of this development sooner. S.H.I.E.L.D is an international government agency. We are well aware of the magicals and the Gods. When the heir to the Potter and Black families went missing we were naturally notified." By the time Gomez gets permission to enter the tastelessly named 'Camp Half-Blood', director Fury has already disclosed that Albus Dumbledore's name is on the international watch list. Apparently the man was the driving force behind the two world wars in both worlds.


	9. It Runs in the Family

Location: Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island Sound, Half-Blood Hill, 3.141 Farm Road, Camp Halfblood.

Date: Saturday, November 2end, 2000

Time: 9:43 am

POV: Hadrian Freyr Peverell

Back during what he's taken to referring to as his first life, 'Harry Potter' was six years old when he found out just why he was different. He was locked outside during a raging blizzard with nothing but Dudley's ratty T-shirt, oversized boxers and an old belt to protect him. As soon as the door was locked behind a drunken Vernon Dursley ordering him to 'de-weed the overgrown garden' he had noticed it. His pale olive skin had turned a deep royal blue. Thankfully his Uncle Vernon didn't notice his unusual skin color.

Now, despite growing up in a coat cupboard and being willfully neglected by his would-be caretakers he was reasonably intelligent for a six-year-old. He knew human skin isn't meant to turn blue. He also realized this wasn't a sign of frostbite but rather something that likely meant he wasn't fully human if he was at all. Even being reborn and living his life all over again hasn't erased the clarity of that realization and the subsequent panic that followed.

In his first life, he had instinctively hidden his blue skin under heavy and intricate glamors as well as his hidden metamorphmagus abilities. Sill yet, the ridges along his skin always came out when he was cold or used exceptionally powerful magic. Thankfully said ridges blended in with his many scars. Despite being acutely aware of his seemingly permanent frigid blue skin and being careful to cast warming charms before touching anyone or anything he wasn't sure how he was doing it.

After entering the so-called 'Wizarding World' he learned what he had been doing was called magic. He was hopeful there for a while that there were others like him out there. After his parseltongue slip he realized if there were any others like him they were likely hidden or outcasts in the one place they should be able to call home. Looking around himself now he's fairly certain that he will never have to endure such abuse again. Hadrian, who is once again a toddler, watches his surroundings curiously.

To one side of his new nursery, the women he recognizes as his Grandmama Addams and Aunt Tish are discussing his new living arrangements and designing a gothic-themed nursery for him. From what he's gathered from their discussion he'll be living mainly at the Addams estate while splitting his summers between some type of demigod training camps. Across the room is Uncle Gomez Addams and who he's gathered to be his Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Itt. They're discussing his necessary training as a demigod with the legendary centaur Chiron.

He's not sure what he's more surprised by. His Uncle Itt who is seemingly composed entirely of hair, Aunt Rosemary who as it turns out is The Black Widow, or that apparently Chiron, a centaur, will be one of his camp counselors and trainers. At least now he knows why Aunt Petunia never talked much of his Aunt Rose or Uncle Itt. It also seems as though the Addams family isn't as muggle as Aunt Petunia would like to pretend.


	10. Seven Wishes

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, New York, Cemetery Ridge, #1 Cemetery Lane;

**Date: **Thursday, July 29th, 2004

**Time:** 1:15 am

**POV: **Narrator

Hadrian silently strolls through the shadows of the Addams estate careful not to become too lost in thought least he mistakenly walks into another country. Unlike his last life, he's actually found himself enjoying his time growing up with his mother's family. The Norns know he'd never have such a thought with his Aunt Petunia even _if _she was under potions and compulsion charms. He still has trouble accepting that such was likely the case. He's found that, aside from his Aunt Petunia's family, the Addams family and clan are a very accepting and welcoming bunch.

The genuine love, acceptance, and care they've continuously shown him caused him to finally caved and breakdown in tears on his fifth birthday. After explaining that he was basically reliving his life, his mother's family simply smiled and explained that they suspected as much. Despite their suspicions being proven true, they haven't pressured him into explaining himself or his actions. What they did was find a mind healer who specializes in time travel and people whose reincarnation went wrong. Despite the stereotypes around mind-healers in the muggle and magical worlds, he's found himself pleased with the arrangement.

Like him, his mind-healer is a magical demigod. Unlike him, Irene Gore only has one Godly parent, Apolo. Their talks cover everything from his past life, his current life, and even his dreams and ambitions. The Addamses don't know the full extent of his life with the Dursleys. They have however picked up on enough from his behavior and the little he's told them to actively if slyly, keep him away from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron when they do visit. Hadrian is trying to slowly get to know this version of the Durselys but it is harder than he initially thought. Thankfully the Durselys rarely visit. Choosing to remain distant with the exceptions of birthdays and the occasional holiday.

His seventh birthday is a mere two days away. Much like the numbers three and nine, seven is a particularly magical number. However, demigods and magical children get more than a mere power boost at age seven. At age seven magical and demigod children can get a minimum of three to a maximum of seven wishes granted. His Aunts Morticia and Rosemary and Uncle Gomez have given him the week off school and lessons to think over his wishes and their number carefully. The thing is he's not quite sure what he wants. Since being reborn he's practically wanted for nothing. It's such a stark difference from his last life he's found himself at a complete loss.

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, New York, Cemetery Ridge, #1 Cemetery Lane;

**Date: **Friday, July 30th, 2004

**Time:** 5:00 am

**POV: **Narrator

Hadrian sits alone in his bedroom in the New York Addams family mansion. He's surrounded by ritual books from the Addams, Peverell, and Black family libraries. Each ancient tomb covers the theory and practice of requesting gifts from Mother Magic. He absentmindedly makes notes with a quill on a spare piece of parchment while he reads. According to his research, his best option will be to ask for three things.

He's decided to kill two birds with one stone and wish for more information on his parent's worlds, to be able to contact Nico, and for a weapon to begin training with. Hopefully, his wishes will be granted. If not he knows he'll get the next best thing. Of course, that's only provided he does the ritual correctly.

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, New York, Cemetery Ridge, #1 Cemetery Lane;

**Date: **Thursday, July 31th, 2004

**Time:** 12:05 am

**POV: **Narrator

Hadrian carefully looks over his offerings with a frown before re-adjusting the bowl of his blood and the red, white, and yellow crystals Uncle Gomez gifted him to match the pictures perfectly. As with most rituals should anything be in the wrong place at the wrong time everything that can go wrong likely will. The last thing he wants is to die. He doesn't want to leave his soulmate alone in the world. He'd be pissed if his Nico did that to him. Especially after all they risked to come back and fix things. He thoroughly washes himself off in the rainwater he collected in Aunt Morticia's garden and the sea salt Grandmama gifted him while standing in the bucket placed in the ritual room for that purpose.

Once he's finished cleansing himself with the salt and water he uses the remaining untouched salt and water in the ritual. He breathes a sigh of relief as the two parallel windows flood the ritual chamber with moonlight. That was the part of the ritual he had the least control over. While he could have done the ritual at midday, his magic and powers are always stronger at night and in the dark. Therefore the ritual needed to be done by the light of the moon at precisely midnight on a full moon.

Hadrian smiles delighted as his magic hums under his skin. His magic and demigod abilities have slowly been rising in strength since night fell. Now his gifts practically sing and vibrate under his skin. His powers over magic, death, darkness, and fire beg him to put them to use. Eyes lit up and smiling he begins to chant his three birthday wishes.

Once he finishes he notices the air is saturated with magic, decay, and the scent of flowers on one side of the room. On the other, the smell of musky ozone and burning embers fills the room. Between them both, the scent of death, lighting, and petrichor fills the air. The three separate entities hum and caress his skin alive and pleased before wrapping around him like warm hugs. The thought draws unbidden tears from his eyes. He nearly jumps out of his skin when something lands in his lap. Picking it up carefully, he inspects it with his magic and fingers. A large feather-light square box...wrapped like a birthday present?

Hadrian looks around suspiciously before looking critically back at the black gift-wrapped box. There's even a card attached. Deciding to put caution to the wind having come this far he picks up the birthday card first and frowns. It must be written in Latin or Greek because he doesn't need to put his glasses back on to read it. And it's clearly a birthday card... with his name in the first line. Shrugging his shoulders he continues to read the card.

*******^*^*^*^*Reading Material**^*^*^*^***

Happy Birthday, Hadrian!

We want you to know that we love you and we will always be here for you. However, there are certain rules and laws that we must follow. If we don't follow these laws we will be killed. We have been keeping watch over you since your birth. We have provided for you and kept you alive to the best of my current ability. Sadly that ability is severely limited most of the time. Even though it is not enough we have been doing our best by you.

We are extremely proud of your magical and scholarly progress. You're a magical and linguistic prodigy! We want you to know we never wanted you to end up with the Dursleys. Thankfully your Aunt Petunia understood she wasn't meant to raise you and you have been adopted by my brother and his wife. We are happy to see you getting along with your cousins and trying to know your rather large family. It will be good practice for when you eventually meet your fellow demi-gods.'

As for your three wishes. I'm afraid you can't meet your soulmate just yet. Aphrodite and the Fates would have our heads and King Zeus would keep us from ever seeing or contacting you again. The meeting of soulmates is something that's planned out by the Fates and Aphrodite from birth. We may not know who yours is, however, your mother (Lady Hecate/Trivia) has included a special necklace that will, hopefully, bring you two closer. At the very least we hope you learn more about the world and make friends.

The present's in the box are those that we have been collecting since your birth. If you choose to use the necklace it will take you to a place where you will be safe and can learn to train your special abilities. Your Mother (Lady Hecate/Trivia), your Uncle Hades and Aunt Persohpne as well as your Uncle Thor and I, (Prince Loki) have made certain that the powers of the necklace will work anywhere. Make sure to take your special trunk with you. Don't worry about anyone else seeing the trunk or necklace, they are visible only to those you can trust explicitly. I'm afraid this is all we can write for now. Know that we love you dearly. Hopefully, you like your birthday presents, there will be more in the future we promise.

Love, your parents,

Lady Hekate Trivia

Prince Loki Odinson/Laufeyson

Ps. The activation words are 'Addams Residence', 'Camp Halfblood', and 'Camp Jupiter'. The amulet must be touching your skin for the activation phrases to work. You may take up to six additional beings with you however they must be touching you, not necessarily skin on skin." The activation phrase 'Addams Residence' will take you to the apparition point of whatever current Addams family residence is in use. Using the same concept the activation phrases 'Camp Halfblood', and 'Camp Jupiter' will take you directly outside the entrances to either camp. From now on you'll get new places and activation words at least twice a year, on your birthday and on Yule.

***^*^*^*^*Reading Material**^*^*^*^***

Hadrian gently sits the tear-stained crumbled card down before wiping his tears away. He doesn't understand why his parents can't come to him if they're able to send him birthday presents. Still, he's glad they're able to make the little contact they have. He carefully unwraps the first present he can ever remember his parents gifted him. After setting aside the lovely black wrapping paper he reaches into the box and pulling out a stack of books. On top of the books are packages of playing cards and three action figures that seem to go with the game. The card-game is apparently called 'Mythomagic'.

He carefully picks up the action figures studying them. The first is a triple goddess with long flowing multicolored hair adorned with three crowns. Each embodiment of her is wearing Greek togas and Roman armor. She is wielding three torches, a sword, and a snake. The second is a man with a horned helmet, pitch-black hair dressed in green and gold leather with fur lining on his coat. He is wielding a scepter and two daggers and has a serpent wrapped around his ankles. The last is a faceless cloak with large angelic black wings. The entity is wielding a scepter. He smiles recognizing his mother, Hecate, his father Loki, and his loyal servant Lady Death.

He picks the trading cards up only to put them back down finding them difficult to read without his glasses. Instead, Hadrian picks up the books. The first book is on Greek Gods. It must be written in Latin or Greek because once again he doesn't need to put his glasses back on to read it. Wrapped around the book is a charm necklace of some sort. Physically it's a gold chain with a silver amulet. He's spent enough time polishing silver and gold to know the real thing when he sees it. Still, he's confused. How will any of this help him find Nico or help him make friends?

Emotionally exhausted but mentally determined he continues opening his birthday present. Hadrian smiles finding a black leather box with his very own wand with a wand holster and wand care kit included. Below that box is yet another box wrapped in black wrapping paper with a gold ribbon. He gently lifts it out and opens it. Inside is seven sets of day clothes, each with a pair of boots and ... matching armor. In the last box, gold with a ruby red ribbon, he finds sleepwear. He's never seen clothing of such quality and he doesn't recognize the material either. On top of the clothing is a note that simply says; 'From your father Prince Loki, charmed by your mother Lady Hecate to be indestructible and grow with you."


	11. Family Matters

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, New York, Cemetery Ridge, #1 Cemetery Lane;

**Date: **Tuesday, June 1st, 2005

**Time:** 12:05 am

**POV: **Hadrian Freyr Peverell

Eight-year-old Hadrian Freyr Peverell looks around the Addams estate wistfully. He's grown up here, he found a home and a family here. He learned to duel and battle properly here. He's learned more about etiquette and customs here than he ever did in his last life. Now he's headed on to immerse himself properly in his destiny and fate. As the Master-of-Death and the son and heir of Prince Loki and Lady Hecate, he's destined and fated for immortality even if he was born a demigod. He's more prepared for this side of the world than he ever was in his life as 'Harry Potter'.

His Aunts Morticia and Rosemary, as well as his Uncle Gomez and Cousin Itt, have prepared him for his new life as best as they are able. He's spent the past year reading through all his mythology and history books. He's even memorized his mythomagic playing cards just in case the stats on them pertaining to the real world. All that's left to do is try out the amulet on his charm necklace. They've all studied the runes covering it and drawn their own conclusions separately then discussed it as a family. From what everyone can tell it's either a disguised time-turner or an advanced portkey.

He's taken to wearing the necklace and keeping his trunk shrunk and on his person just in case the charm necklace and it's attached amulet activate without him. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he were left behind or lost his trunk. Especially now that he knows the new items that appear from time to time have been from his parents. He's counting on the amulet to help him return home. The various Addams estates have felt more like a home then the Dursleys house every did. Hadrian finally finishes receiving hugs and well wishes from various Addams family and clan members who came for the party.

Wednesday and Pugsley shock him by running in for one more last-minute hug once the front doors are shut. "Don't do anything stupid, like dying on us." Wednesday orders as she pulls back.

"You may be our cousin by blood but as far as we care you're our big brother." Pugsley tacks on.

"Precisely." Wednesday confirms before adding "So, train hard and become the best demigod you can."

"I will become the best demigod I can. I swear it on both my magic and by the river of Styx so mote it be." Hadrian vows while smiling in reassurance at his cousins, Wednesday and Pugsley, who he views as younger siblings as the glow of his magic settles around him. Wednesday offers a rare smile while Pugsley beams and slumps relived.

"That is all we can ask, my darling viper." Aunt Morticia says while she wipes her eyes with a black handkerchief.

"Remember Hadrian, old man, you may be of godly descent but you are an Addams, Sayre, and Drake by blood and heart as well." Uncle Gomez declares ending his speech with a pound to his heart while tears glisten in his hazel eyes. "You will always have a place in our home no matter what trouble finds you."

"I swear by the river of Styx, my magic, and my very lifeblood I will do my family and bloodline proud, so mote it be." Once his magic resettles Hadrian looks to his Aunt Rosemary and cousin Itt who were given leave by S.H.I.E.L.D. to see him off. Unfortunately, Uncle Fester is still AWOL. Hadrian knows in his heart and in his very magic that Uncle Fester would be here to see him off if he could.

Aunt Rose smiles fondly before sparing the awaiting family a consprical wink. At the same time, Cousin Itt hands him a gift-wrapped present. "Happy birthday, Hadrian!" Cousin Itt cheers.

"Thank you, but I thought I had opened all my going away party gifts," Hadrian says hesitantly. Inwardly he's worried he had offended someone by forgetting them.

"This one is a bit of a special case, little viper." Aunt Morticia says from her place in Uncle Gomez's arms.

"This is from your Mum and Dad but everyone in the family and clan pitched in to help make them." Aunt Rosemary says with a wistful smile. "After you were born your Mum and Dad made four weapons and three shields unique to you. They followed each of your birth pantheon's metalsmithing practices to make them. As far as we know there's no other like them in existence. They then gave it to your Aunt Morticia, Uncle Gomez and I. We were told to soak them in every poison, blood, and toxic substance we could find to strengthen the protections and castings." Aunt Rosemary says proudly before hesitantly admitting. "Now that I think about it, we may have gone a bit overboard."

"It couldn't be helped." Grandma Addams says forcefully and firmly. "The boy's going out into a world no Addams other then his parents have ever braved before. He needs all the protection we can offer him."

Hadrian hesitantly opens the bottomless box. He gasps when he pulls out a black leather-bound long-sword made from an unknown black metal. Using both hands and firming his grip Hadrian experimentally twirls the sword feeling for its weight. Now giddy he pulls out two throwing knives and a bow with a set of arrows they appear to be part of a matching set. "I don't recognize the metal," he says, at last, looking from Cousin Itt to Uncle Gomez confused. Uncle Gomez and Cousin Itt trained him to recognize most every metal on the planet and even a few from off-planet but still within Midgard's realm.

"Hecate and Loki call the metal 'Stygian Bone Steel'." Uncle Gomez says while smiling proudly around his cigar. "As far as we're aware it's the first of its kind. These weapons are the first to be made using Stygian Iron and Bone Steel forging practices."

"They're each charmed to return to you near instantly when lost." Aunt Ophelia pipes up from where she's toying with a plant growing out of her palm. "From what we know of the metalsmithing process for Stygian Iron and Bone Steel forging they should kill and absorb the life force of whatever you kill, unlike most other metals."

"Also being made from the strongest metals you will have a better chance at defeating your enemies." Aunt Morticia says before moving out of Uncle Gomez's hold to watch her sister grow the devil's snare vine from her palm.

"We soaked them in every poison, blood type, and toxin we could find like Hecate and Loki asked just in case the bastards survive." Granny Frump helpfully points out. "Now you be sure to behave yourself off at those demigod camps, you hear? I don't want to hear any nonsense about you becoming a God of something dreadful like sunshine and daisies or Gods forbid getting a big head and abandoning your duties in favor of something ridiculous like stopping to smell the flowers."

"Your Granny Frump is right, you know." Uncle Gomez says unusually solemn. "You'll have plenty of time for enjoying life when you're done with work. It's as the goblins have always said 'business before pleasure'. Take me for example. Your Uncle Gomez has always been the kind of guy who enjoys a good time but when I'm at work, I make sure to do my due diligence. I may have never won a case before the muggle courts but I have yet to lose one in the magical world." Uncle Gomez says proudly. "There is a method to everyone's madness and I am no exception."

"Just be sure to have fun while learning everything you can and you'll be fine." Aunt Rosemary says with a smile before pulling back. "Now I think we need to let him take this next step on his own."

"You're right Rose," Gomez says sadly while everyone takes a few steps back.

"I'll be back before school starts." Hadrian promises as he takes ahold of the amulet on his charm necklace from under his shirt and hesitantly says "Camp Half-Blood."


	12. The Awesome Amulet

"I'll be back before school starts." Hadrian promises as he takes ahold of the amulet on his charm necklace from under his shirt and hesitantly says "Camp Half-Blood."

Hadrian looks around in worry finding himself wished away through the shadows without his direct control. He relaxes his shoulders and releases a breath of air when he lands. He looks around himself. He's no longer in the California Addams Mansion. Instead, he's on a dirt path surrounded by trees. Ahead of him are fields of strawberry plants. He was only half certain of the necklace's purpose as a portkey.

Hadrian jumps and spins around in alarm hearing a low growl behind him. He relaxes fractionally finding an injured Cerberus tending to her puppy. The poor thing is only an infant and the mother doesn't look like she's going to last much longer. Someone has severed her legs and wounded her sternum. She's barely hanging on as it is. Horrified and having made up his mind Hadrian strolls over to the wounded mother and pup with far more confidence than he feels.

"**Hey there, are you okay?**" Hadrian asks using his All-Speak and beast speaking abilities. "**Well, you're obviously not okay.**" He corrects himself as both Cerberus's lookup in alarm, shock, and confusion. Hadrian takes this to mean they understand him well enough. "**I can** **help if you let me.** **Do you need help?**"

"**You speak canine and smell safe, demigod. Very well, I will allow you to help. But know this, if you attack my pup I will eat you.**"

Hadrian smiles at the protective mother while still recognizing the threat. "**Understandable**." He responds moving to begin wandlessly healing the mother Cerberus.

"**My pup. Heal my pup first. He will not make it in Hades, I will.**" The mother responds laying down in a puddle of her blood causing both him and the puppy to whimper at the realization that she's dying.

"**Who attacked you?**" Hadrian asks as he moves to heal the legs of the puppy. He hadn't realized the poor puppy was even bleeding!

"**The other demigod puppies attacked us. I am surprised you have not. Who are your parents? Your blood smells of a young God yet you have the flesh of a demigod. It is very confusing.**" The mother Cerberus says as she lays her three heads down.

"**I am a God reliving my demigod life. I hope to prevent the horrors of a future yet to pass." **Hadrian admits seeing no reason to lie "**I have already changed much. In my last life, I never met or heard from my mother or father. In this life, my parents sent me a present to help me in my quest and it took me here.**" He explains as he finishes healing the puppy.

"**I see**." The mother Cerberus says drawing a shaky breath. "**You have a good soul for one destined for such a hard life. You will raise my pup for me**." The mother says before taking her last breath and fading away.

Hadrian blinks confused looking to where the mother Cerberus just was then down to the whimpering and distressed puppy. '_Well, that just happened._' He thinks to himself slowly getting over his shock. '_I guess that's why muggle scientists have never found their bones. Apparently, they just vanish in a flash of light_.' he thinks sardonically.

"**Okay, it looks like I'm your Mom now. Or uh Dad.**" Hadrian says to the equally confused puppy.

"**But are you not a puppy too?**"

"**Yes but I'm older… I think…**"

"**What about master?"** The puppy suggests.

"**Yeah, I guess master works.**" Hadrian agrees while trying to think of a suitable name for a Cerberus. At once he realizes he doesn't even know if the puppy already has a name. "**What's your name?**"

"**I'm called Nero Maximus. Nero means strong and of good health. Maximus is my family name and it means the greatest and the largest. What is your name?"** The puppy asks.

"**I'm Hadrian Frey Peverell. Hadrian means a dark general from the dark Adriatic sea in my mother's native tongue. Frey means lord in my father's native tongue. Peverell is my family name, it means friend and companion of Death in my home county of Midgard's England.**"

"**If you are from England, why are you here in New York? "** Nero the Cerberus puppy asks tilting his three heads to the side confused, his six ears flopping with the action.

"**I actually grew up here in America during this life,"** Hadrian says with a smile while he runs his right hand through his hair. "**For why I'm here I was informed that my mother's Godly family trains in an area near here called Camp-Halfblood. My mother and father sent me a present last year designed to allow me instantaneous transport from my home to this camp.**"

"**Then your family must be nearby waiting for you!**" Nero excitedly says wagging his tail before his tail and his ears droop. "**Perhaps that's why the other demigods attacked us. They were your family. Then again mother did attack them as well. But she was defending herself and me. King Hades told us to travel this way looking for someone, but I do not know who. My mother did.**"

"**Which way did the demigods go after attacking you and your mother**," Hadrian asks swallowing thickly. He's not very happy with the realization he's come to. Still, nothing is ever for certain. Hopefully, it's a case of mistaken identity and he won't be training to go about killing innocent creatures.

"**Up the hill and to the left. Are we to follow their trail?**" Nero asks standing up.

"**Yes. I need to begin my demigod training. If you don't want to come with me you don't have to.**"

"**No, I will follow. My mother trusted you with my care. We are now bonded now as master and familiar.**"

"**I don't know that much about Cerberus's." **Hadrian hesitantly admits "**What do you eat?**" Hadrian asks.

"**We drink water and eat meat like all other canines. We provide safe passage to the underworld to our pack and masters and we are fiercely loyal to our pack. You are my pack and master now. My mother has given her blessing. Please do not let her down.**" Nero the Cerberus puppy says going from a fierce calm to scared again.

"**Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you." **Hadrian says kneeling and reaching out to let Nero sniff his hand before petting him, "**This is all new to me. I will, I promise to be the best master I can okay?**" Hadrian explains leading the way again. "**Come on, let's keep going. You said they went just up this hill and to the left?**" Hadrian asks beginning to walk up the hill with Nero following at his side once again.

"**That is correct. After that their scent disappeared.**"

"**There are likely wards protecting the area then,**" Hadrian says after some thought. He's read about such wards and he wouldn't be surprised to find more places like this one hidden around the world. After all, he's already learned about several hidden magic cities and schools around the world.


	13. Shock and Anger

Hadrian follows the other demigods in a silent state of shock and anger. According to the girl, Annabeth, the only way he would be able to even see the camp is if he's at least a demigod. However, despite being a demigod like them, they have made it clear he is not to be welcomed into the camp with open arms. They're not happy with him for bonding with Nero. They keep using words like monsters, enemies, and betrayal. He's made his stance very clear as well. Nero is a newborn puppy and thus has not earned the label of a monster. In turn, the four other children have unanimously decided that he is to be brought to 'the big house' so that two of the adults in charge can decide on his fate.

He's putting on a brave face but honestly, he's terrified. His parents must have sent him here for a reason and he's probably already screwed his one shot at acceptance up. Still, he can't find it in himself to be mad at Nero. The poor guy is just a puppy not to mention he's just lost his mother. If he's mad at anyone it's the other kids for their blatant black and white view of the world. While he's terrified of rejection he'd rather continue his training at home than with a bunch of self-righteousness kids. From what he's seen Luke and Annabeth are the ones in charge and they're only eleven and thirteen. When they finally reach 'the big house' Hadrian takes a deep breath and follows them inside.

The other demigods look to him in confusion when he fails to flinch or react in any way at all at the fact that one of the adults in charge is, in fact, a centaur. He's an Addams now and before that, he earned Godhood living as a British wizard. He's past the point of being able to be shocked. A centaur is nothing. At this point, if he finds out he has a centaur cousin he honestly would not be surprised. Hadrian follows the centaur into the next room as the other children go back outside where Nero is waiting. He just hopes Nero will still be okay when he comes back out.

"Just who in Zeus's name are you supposed to be?" The other adult demands suspiciously. "You look half-god." The term reminds him of what the mother Cerberus said about him having the blood of a god but the flesh of a demigod.

"I'm Hadrian Peverell, sir. It's nice to meet you." Hadrian says bowing respectfully and reaching out to shake their hands like he was taught.

"Your surname is Peverell?" The God asks after begrudgingly shaking his hand.

"That's what my soulmark says yes."

"Is that not what people call you?" The centaur asked worriedly.

"No, sir, people call me by my first name, Hadrian," Hadrian responds sarcastically.

"Alright, well welcome to camp half-blood. I'm Dionysus, most campers call me Mr. D. This is Chiron the camp activities director. If you need anything ask Chiron. Just know as the head of the camp I have the final say unless Olympus itself intervenes." Dionysus says obviously reciting a script.

Hadrian nods his head and immediately turns to Chiron. "Is my familiar welcome here at camp half-blood? His name is Nero and he's a Cerberus."

"You have a Cerberus familiar?" Dionysus asks impressed before quickly hiding it.

"Yes, sir," Hadrian responds making sure to make eye contact with Dionysus while replying.

Dionysus assesses him while they wait for Chiron to get over his shock. The centaur's expression minors that of a startled deer. "How have you tamed a Cerberus?" Chiron asks at length.

"I didn't tame him. I just helped heal him and his mother gave him to me before passing away."

Chiron and the God Dionysus share an impressed look. They then seem to share an entire conversation between themselves before turning to reface him. "Your familiar is welcome here at camp half-blood so long as he does not attack anyone unprovoked," Dionysus says at last.

"Thank you," Hadrian says with a happy smile.

"Just out of curiosity what would you have done had we not allowed your familiar to stay?" Chiron asks.

"I would have gone to the other camp my mother mentioned in her letter." Hadrian carefully responds not wanting to trigger his portkey.

"And which camp would that be?" Dionysus asks feigning confusion.

"Jupiter." Hadrian carefully responds.

"Intelligitis Romanorum praeter Graecos?" Dionysus asks annoyed in Latin seemingly thinking he's lying. Hadrian's mind instantly translates the Latin to English "You understand and grasp of the Romans, in addition to the Greeks?"

"Ita domine." Hadrian responds which means, "Yes, sir," in Latin before continuing in Greek. "Ti eínai asyníthisto se aftó?" meaning "What is unusual about it?"

Dionysus and Chiron share a confused and worried look. "Most demigods are the children of one God," Dionysus explains. "You are very clearly the child of two and already on your way to Godhood."

Chiron moves forward. "Follow me, young warrior. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Hadrian follows Dionysus and Chiron to the cabins with Nero playfully nipping at his heels. He's making a mental map of the place as they walk. The other campers keep a safe distance away. Some look to him like he's crazy, the rest either stare at him in confusion or anger. It seems they would rather make assumptions about him based on seeing Nero at his side than actually getting to know him. He's accustomed to the feeling of stares at his back and being avoided by others his age. He had hoped things would be different here but it seems once again he's an outcast. Nero for his part is a mixture of terrified and excited. Expressing that through playing like that is the only way the newborn puppy knows how.

"This is the dining pavilion. We're going to stop here to grab something to eat before we continue on." Dionysus says interpreting Chiron's story of past greek demigod heroes they've helped to train.

"It's not quite lunchtime yet but it looks like the campers and nymphs have already cooked enough food for us to go ahead and eat." Chiron agrees hesitantly.

Hadrian nods his head looking around the 'dining pavilion'. It seems to be an outdoor cafeteria designed to mimic a Greek temple with no roof or walls. He's already planned ten detailed escape routes out of camp by the time he, Nero and Chiron reach the plates. The area is crowded as this is where the majority of the campers are currently at. They've just reached the 'fire pit' an outdoor kitchen when someone decides to confront him about his familiar once again.

"Hey newbie, what are you doing bringing that beast in here!"

"He's not a beast he's a puppy," Hadrian responds turning around to face the accuser.

"Well, he can't be here. Chiron tell em!" another boy shouts.

"This Cerberus is allowed. His name is Nero and he's Hadrian's familiar." Chiron introduces as Dionysus picks up a plate.

"So what? We're allowed to keep monsters as pets now?" A buff girl wielding a golden sword demands.

"There's never been a rule against it," Chiron says with a shrug absentmindedly gathering his meal. "In fact, the only rule against pets in camp half-blood is that they can't attack unprovoked."

"Of course it's going to attack unprovoked! It's a monster!" Two twins pause to shout before going back to fighting over a half-eaten turkey leg. They each have more food on their plates so he doesn't much see the point of their fight.

"It's not just going to attack unprovoked, it's going to kill us all and then tell others how to get in!" another girl dressed in expensive-looking clothing agrees clearly horrified by the thought.

"You demigods have a bad habit of assuming everything different than what you're used to is a monster. Some of the things you demigods call monsters are in fact your parent's beloved pets." Dionysus scolds shocking and horrifying the campers into silence.

"If we've been fighting our parent's pets then why don't they stop us from killing them?" Annabeth finally asks, properly horrified and confused.

"Yeah, that doesn't make any damn sense," Luke says looking up from his mobile to back her up.

"We take lessons on how to take em down why go through that if some of em are their trained pets." The girl with the sword demands.

"You can't kill your parent's pets. King Hades has measures in place to prevent that." Chiron explains "However you can kill their offspring. Hadrian's familiar is an example of one such offspring. He saved the puppy's life after one of you mistook its mother for a monster and tried to kill them. Eventually, its mother will come back to life and look for it. Until that time Nero will remain with Hadrian. You all would do well to think about how you would react if your children made a habit of killing your pets and their newborn offspring."

In the oppressive silence afterward Hadrian gathers two plates of meat, one for Nero and one for himself. On his own, he puts some of the BBQ, some fruit, cheese, and freshly baked bread.


	14. The Trickster Quartet

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

**POV: **Narrator

Adrian had initially planned to blend into the shadows in the demigod, magical and muggle worlds. Not only would it make his task of subtly changing the course of history easier but it's also how he prefers things. Not hated, but not adored. Just left the Hel alone. Unfortunately, anonymity is not even a remote possibility for him. He's a celebrity in the wizarding world because he can't bloody well die. He's a Prince twice over from his father, Loki. His father, Loki, is the adopted son of King Odin and Queen Frigga in addition to secretly being the current King of Jotunheim and the Hindi pantheon. Through his mother, Lady Hecate, he's a child of the Underworld not to mention being her firstborn child and heir. Everyone is still hung up on how she gave birth while maintaining her maidenhood. It doesn't help that his mother's mortal family, the Addams, are considered unusual or creepy to nearly every society they come into contact with. Finally, he's already labeled as The-Master-of-Death meaning he's been assured to eventually become a full-blown God.

Despite loathing his fame with a fiery passion and hating being singled out he loves and treasures his family dearly. He and Nico did come back in time and choose to relive their _entire life from infancy onward _to save their family's rather than remake the world from the ashes Ragnarök created. So far their plan has caused minor ripples in time such as his being raised by the Addams's rather than the Durselys. Hopefully nothing too drastic changes. They may be full-blooded Gods now but their still trapped in their demigod bodies. If Nico's anything like him, he has limited but growing access to his powers.

He's managed to remain unnoticed while living here in America with his Uncle Gomez and Aunt Tish but that's likely due to his unpredictable luck and no small amount of mist and magic disillusionment. For his first two weeks at the crudely named Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-Blood, Hadrian successfully blended into the shadows, sometimes quite literally. He was an oddity sure, being claimed on one's first night in any demigod camp is rare. Even rarer is for said demigod to be declared the child of a supposedly virgin goddess only for said declaration to be followed up with Death offering her sigil of protection and mastery. Despite such a claiming being unheard of before him, he was still mostly left alone with the exception of his half-siblings and the camp directors.

Then on a run, he Nero quite literally stumbled into Fred and George Weasley planning a prank with their younger brother's Conor and Travis Stoll. Hadrian doesn't exactly match the given descriptions of him. His rumored messy brown hair is naturally jet black and curly. Additionally, he was born with complete heterochromia, one eye is neon green and the other emerald green. Still yet, the Twins immediately recognized him from those blasted Boy-Who-Lived books. Apparently they are still being sold despite the ongoing lawsuit against the publishers. To say the trio were shocked to meet in a Greek demigod camp would be a vast understatement. Before Hadrian could completely overcome his shock George and Fred pulled him and a confused Nero aside with worried frowns while Conor and Travis set up a privacy ward.

* * *

**Location:** Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

**Date: **Saturday, Aug, 14th, 2005

**Time:** 12:05 am

**POV: **Hadrian 'Adrian' Frey Peverell aka Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived

"Look," Fred began, "we get that-"

"-you don't know us but-" George continues.

"-you need to watch your back." Fred continues before both twins wince.

"Wait, that didn't come out right," they say in horrified unison while Nero growls lowly.

"Than how did you mean it?" Hadrian asks confused while petting Nero to calm him down.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this okay?" Fred begins while running both hands through his short ginger hair. "Our sister-"

"not one of the demigods," George hastily assures him.

"Right, Ginny's a mortal witch and she lives in England," Fred confirms with a nod and a wary glance to Nero.

"-she's OBSESSED with you, mate," George says with a terrified shutter.

"She's only five but our Mum has her convinced she going to marry you one day," Fred explains while Travis and Conor respectively gape and wince behind the twins at the news.

"What?" Hadrian asks dumbly looking between Fred and George. '_Ginny Weasely? As in my crazy ex-wife Ginevra?! _Hadrian thinks to himself in a panic before demanding in an oddly shrill voice. "I'm 8! Why the fuck is someone already planning for their daughter to marry me?!"

"Look you probably don't realize this-" Fred begins

"or maybe you do given that you're here and all-" George continues waving his hands and gesturing vaguely to their surroundings.

"-but you're a living legend back in England." Fred finishes.

"A legend because you lived," George says nodding sagely.

"Right. Back home, they have entire bookshelves filled with History books written about your survival." Fred says with a disappointed shake of his head.

"They have several Fantasy series written about you too," George tacks on.

"-but everyone thinks they're real," Fred says giving a pointed and questioning look to George.

"Are they?" George asks hesitantly.

"No," Adrain says with a shake of his head. He absentmindedly beings petting Nero while mulling over the fact that apparently five-year-old Ginvinra is already planning to marry him. "Uncle Gomez is currently suing them over the fact that none of the book series are true. Not even the so-called history books. They have all the facts wrong. All they have gotten correct is my parent's mortal names and that I survived the killing curse."

"Mum's gone round the bend declaring Gin will be the next Lady Potter to anyone who will listen," Fred says sadly shaking his head before starting and sharing a look with George. "You said, 'mortal names'."

"Did you mean mortal names as in plural?" George asks hesitantly.

"Yes. The Olympians know but my Father's pantheon's don't. We're trying to keep it a secret for a while yet." Adrian explains. "I'm enough of an abnormality as it is."

"Got it," Fred says with a serious nod.

"Our lips are sealed," George promises.

"I'm sorry but for the sake of my family's continued survival I'm going to need a magical oath," Adrian says running his hands through his shoulder-length curly hair. "From all four of you," Adrian says sparing Travis and Conor a worried look. "This cannot get out. The Norse will kill my Dad if they ever find out."

George and Fred share a considering look then nod to their younger brothers. "Understandable." Fred begins turning back to face him. "But we have conditions."

"We can't in good faith make a vow to someone without giving introductions," George says with a sly grin.

"You could be pulling our leg. For all, we know your not even The-Boy-Who-Lived." Fred tacks on.

"Your right." Adrian readily agrees. "I vow on my magic, my blood and the river of Styx that I am The Master-of-Death, Hadrian Frey Peverell, son and heir of the Olympian Titan Goddess of magic and necromancy Lady Hecate and the Norse God of trickery and magic King Loki." Adrain introduces with a mock bow. "Additionally, I vow on my magic, my blood and the river of Styx that the mortals in Great Britain know me by my alias Harry James Potter, and the acronym The-Boy-Who-Lived." Adrian continues pausing to cast a wandless Lumos once he's risen from his mock bow.

Wide-eyed the four sons of Hermes repeat his words aloud before breaking out into wide grins. "I'm Frederick Damianos Weasley, your majesty." Fred introduces still wide-eyed. "I prefer to go by Fred."

"I'm Fred's twin Georgios Damianus Weasely. I prefer to go by George," George greets next "It's an honor to meet a child of Loki."

"Conor Eculid Stoll." Conor introduces next "It's always awesome to meet a fellow demigod who's also the son of a trickster God."

"Travis Akakios Stoll." Travis introduces last. "Loki is our Idol and patron God next to our Dad, of course. "So how exactly do we make this vow?"

"Allow us to demonstrate little proteges," Fred says with a wide grin finally over his shock. "I Frederick Damianos Weasley,"

"-and I Georgios Damianus Weasely," George continues before the twins begin to speak in unified twin-speak.

"-twin demigod sons of the Olympian trickster God Hermes and the mortal witch Margaret Mary Weesely nee Prewett. Hereby swear on our magic and by the river of Styx to maintain the secrets entrusted to us by-" here the twins' pause and look to Adrian bemused. "The Master-of-Death, Hadrian Frey Peverell, son and heir the Olympian Goddess Lady Hecate and the Norse God-King Loki." The twins are surrounded by light pink, gold and silver glow.

"By swearing on our magic we made an oath and agreed that the price of breaking said oath is losing our magic," Fred explains once the glow has died down.

"Right." George confirms "By swearing by the river of Styx we made a second oath and put a bind on our soul and magic." George explains "By swearing by the river of Styx we physically can't break the oath even after dying."

"The important thing to remember about binding oaths like this is that they have to be willingly made," Fred explains.

"So, do you still want to make the oath?" George asks with a grin.

"Yeah!" Conor immediately replies.

"Of course we do," Travis confirms

"Think you can do it?"

"Yep," Conor and Travis agree with a grin.

"I Travis Akakios Stoll," Travis says with a wide grin

"-and I Conor Eculid Stoll," Conor continues before the brothers begin to speak in unison.

"-demigod sons of the Olympian trickster God Hermes and the mortal witch Catrina Fiona Stoll. Hereby swear on our magic and by the river of Styx to maintain the secrets entrusted to us by The Master-of-Death, Hadrian Frey Peverell, son and heir the Olympian Goddess Lady Hecate and the Norse God-King Loki."

* * *

Lately, Adrain's been having a blast pulling the odd prank and slide of hand against the other demigod campers. He's yet to be caught by the camp directors and normally the Weasley twins or the Stoll brothers get the credit and subsequent punishment. He always makes it up to them by gifting them something or ensuring their punishment chores are completed by the time they get around to doing them. The Stoll brothers and the Weasley twins, eventually caught him when he permanently dyed the Ares cabin's bed sheets pink. Following the incident, the four Tricksters have taken to referring to him as their honorary brother much to his delight.

Like him, the Trickster quartet, as he now calls them, were each gifted a portkey to escape for months at a time by their godly parent, Hermes. According to them, his portkey will take him back home to just when he left once he's ready to leave. The thought is amusing given the dramatic send off his family arranged for him. Recently the twins have begun teaching him how to manipulate the mist to alter his appearance or to mess with people. Thanks to their lessons he's discovered he's a natural shapeshifter. He's learned enough that he can now change his jet black hair dirty blonde, ginger red, midnight blue, or emerald green. Additionally, he can alter his skin to almost any tone and give himself freckles.

Fred and George must miss the rest of the Weasley brood terribly or just be in the habit of helping others younger than them. Once they realized he was in the habit of waking up at sunrise they began to wake up with him. Naturally, Travis and Conor followed suit. The five of them don't get much sleep as thanks to Luke no one in the Hermes cabin goes to bed before at least midnight despite the enforced curfew. Luke could keep a child of Morpheus awake with his online gaming.

During the late nights and early mornings, the Weasley Twins have taken to sneaking Adrian and the Stoll brothers away in order to teach them everything they know. Mostly that involves pranks but it always starts with a serious magic lesson from what they've learned at home. After the lessons, they all try to improve on the pranks and magic. Hadrian's found he's surprisingly good at creating and pulling off pranks. Of course, he's much better at the little magic they've taught him. In return for the twins teaching them the Stoll brothers share the little magic they know and Adrian teaches the few wandless spells and non-family rituals he's learned.

The Weasley twins aren't alone in teaching him non-curriculum oriented lessons. Luke Castellan takes his title of head counselor of Cabin 11 very seriously. Luke has taken it upon himself to train each demigod under his care in the art of thievery, survival, swordsmanship, and defense. Additionally Luke carves out time for smaller group lessons on what he considers life skills. Hadrian's worst subject so far is using the internet. He's not sure if it's because his magic is interfering or because Luke is just that bad of a teacher.

It may seem like years ago now but Hadrian still remembers Nico mentioning a child of Hermes named Luke who went off the rails. Nico never knew the guy and the Luke in question was more of a warning legend than anything by the time Nico attended camp Half-blood. Given that the legend doesn't yet exist, it's not looking good for Luke Castellan but Adrain's not going to judge until he has solid facts. In Luke's defense, he's a good fighter, older brother, and head counselor. Luke's teaching skills, on the other hand, could use some serious work. Hadrian suspects he's unknowingly trying to teach upon skills the campers do not yet have.

For example, Adrian rarely uses any electronics. Despite this Luke wants him and his fellow Hermes cabin members to understand computer coding so they can track Internet Protocol or IP addresses across the planet. It just seems like a bit too much to expect from an eight-year-old. Still, he's gotten the hang of it… mostly... maybe. He doesn't have anyone to compare his new hacking, researching, and gaming skills to other than his fellow campers. So far they've learned to play; Grand Theft Auto, Resident Evil, Call of Duty 2, and guitar hero despite Luke's protests that 'its a shit game with no life skills.' His complaints just result in good-natured ribbing in return from the entire Hermes cabin.

By his third week at camp half-blood Adrain was competing alongside the Stoll's for top place in hacking into random gamers accounts and tracing their IP addresses. Fred and George are of no help because they're still learning the basics. They live in the Britsh magical community where muggle technology is banned. It's weird from an outsider's perspective. Even his Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez use some modern appliances and technology despite still cooking with cauldrons and such. It's only thanks to Aunt Tish and Uncle Gomez that he learned how to operate a TV remote. Due to experience in both lifetimes, he can hold a phone conversation and get information from even the worst and most evasive conversationalists.

Despite his initial wariness on the subject, it turns out he's a natural warrior. Given that at 12 he battled against a 1000-year-old Basilisk with nothing but a sword a phoenix and a talking hat and not only survived but won the battle it shouldn't have been so surprising. What was surprising was Annabeth's reaction. Annabeth was so impressed by his first fight that she's taken to training him herself. They quickly got over their animosity and work it out through fighting when it pops up again. He's picked up the weapons training, martial arts and various fighting styles like a child of both Athena and Ares. Together their techniques have allotted their team's several victories. According to Annabeth, he's impressed the entirety of the Athena cabin.


	15. Young God

Location: Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

POV: Narrator

Ever since word got out that Hadrian befriended the Trickster Quartet and the undefeatable Annabeth Chase, Adrain quickly gained several new friends and allies. He's now on good terms with the majority of the Apollo, Hermes, Athena, and Aphrodite cabins as well as his mother, Lady Hecate's unofficial cabin. His closest of friends are Will Solace, Conor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Fred Weasely, George Weasely, Annabeth Chase and the son of Aphrodite Blaise Zabini, a future Slytherin. All in all, he's been welcomed with open arms despite his unusual claiming and hellhound familiar.

Being the closest in age Hadrian Peverell, Will Solace, Blaise Zabini, and the Stoll brothers naturally hang out the most. Adrian has taken on Blaise as his trickster apprentice and the two have become best mates. Recently Blaise has begun teaching him how to control and consciously use charm-speak, an ability similar to the imperious that Hadrian didn't even realize he had. Unlike the Stoll's Hadrian and Blaise are far better at escaping a prank unpunished due to their unassuming nature. This means they spend most of their time with Will when the Stoll brothers are busy with extra chores. Will is studying to be the head healer for the camp, therefore, they spend most of their spare time learning alongside him in the infirmity.

Like with the trickster Quartet, Adrian, Blaise, and Will have their differences. Blaise is a natural diplomat and Will is enamored with medicine and healing. Hadrian has always been more of a commander or a warrior. While he can be fairly diplomatic it's not his natural state. Likewise, while Hadrian's intrigued by mortal and Godly healing methods he knows it's not his passion. He still studies everything religiously just in case mind you. No demigod has ever had an easy life. He certainly didn't during his life as Harry Potter. He's still waiting for the ball to drop. One never knows when one needs to know how to properly heal a wound or talk themselves out of a confrontation. It's better to be prepared now than needing to learn in the heat of the moment or when in pain and wounded.

All his training came in handy when he finally convinced Clarissa to stop bullying the healers and staff for wasting their free period in the infirmary. It was rather simple he just hit at her one sore spot, war.

"You learn a surprising lot about the best attack and defense methods while studying with the medical unit. There are literally millions of ways to kill someone without even being present."

Intrigued by his description, Clarissa tried working in the infirmary for a week. She provided an excellent study partner for learning about how to cause and heal obscure wounds. It was almost like working alongside an anger prone Wednesday. Sadly Clarissa quickly grew bored finding it not to her taste. Despite hesitantly welcoming her in her studies, no one was particularly surprised. Clarissa is the stereotypical child of Ares and has always been more of a fighter than a healer. The Ares cabin has pretty much left him alone since Clarissa's brief stint as a healer.

Aside from his fighting techniques and knowledge, Hadrian's healing and magic abilities have also vastly improved with his time here. When they're short-staffed they let him and Will practice their skills on injured campers. Nero gets to help out as well. He's now trained as the infirmary's errand puppy. There's even talk of training Nero as a therapy dog. The happy pup gets pets and treats for his efforts. The best part is Nero has gone from being seen as a fearsome monster to the infirmary's mascot. The Aphrodite cabin even made him and Nero three sets of matching monochrome uniforms that quote 'bring out their eyes and highlight their adorable hair and fur'.

During his short stay, he and Will have introduced new methods of healing to the camp. Like most of his friends, Will's mortal parent has magic and passed the trait along to him. As of the past two weeks, Will has taken to waking up a little earlier to study potions with Adrian, Blaise, and the Trickster Quartet. Now the camp infirmary has its own potions stock. The other demigods were hesitant at first given the foul smell and taste of most potions but soon took to taking them with them on quests.

Annabeth put it best when scolding a member of her cabin who was sick with a cold. "There's no need to waste perfectly good ambrosia when you can just take a pepper-up potion."

The Ares cabin loves to shout "No pain, no gain!" before downing the murky liquid-like Aunt Petunia did cheap whiskey after Aunt Marge left from one of her yearly visits.

Despite their differences and in camp fights he's found most demigods are loyal to each other. They're all the first and last of their species. Not to mention they live in a world that expects them to conform to both sides of their DNA. Not everyone says it but they're all glad to have a place in the world here at camp. So yeah everything is going well for him at camp. Or rather it was until _yesterday_. Yesterday he was nearly fatally injured in an intense _game_ of pankration with the Ares cabin. He didn't die but it was a near thing. By the time he arrived in the infirmary his body had already healed itself. The healers on staff were confused until they saw his glowing blood while checking his vitals.

He finally figured out what Nero's mom meant when she said he smelled like he had the blood of a God but the flesh of a demigod. It turns out he kept his Godly blood along with all the quirks his blood gained during his last life. As his parents actually _are _Gods, he should be one as well, but he's not. So ultimately it wasn't all that shocking for him. Apparently he's the only one to think so and as he can't exactly go about sharing his full past everyone's become suspicious of him again. It's not like Hogwarts where he was practically outlawed but it's still annoying. The slight distrust in campers' eyes and hesitation to take a potion he brewed.

After the initial discovery of his ichor blood, several more tests were run over him. From what the healers on staff can tell he was either born with some birth defect or he nearly died as an infant. Depending on which scenario turns out to be true he will either come into his Godhood slowly during his teen years or immediately upon his death. As the goal for most demigods is to become fully-fledged Gods, Chiron and Dionysus tried to keep the news from spreading. That of course meant that everyone at camp knew by the next day. He's spent a lot of time hiding from the other campers since deciding on a strategy. Thankfully he has amazing friends who are more than willing to back him up.

* * *

Location: Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

Date: Saturday, June 30th, 2005

Time: 12:05 am

POV: Hadrian 'Adrian' Freyr Peverell

"Hey! Adrian! Wait up!" Annabeth shouts running towards him and Nero from the direction of the dining pavilion. Hadrian slows down his run to a jog waiting for Annabeth to catch up while Nero skids to a stop and dashes off to mark a tree. The and Nero are already on their second lap of the day. "Is it true? Are you really the child of two Gods?" She asks as Hadrian picks his pace back up Annabeth matches his stride as Nero rejoins them before bounding off again.

"That's what the healers have said yeah." He replies wishing for a conversation change as they head toward the beach. He hasn't mentioned that he already knows who his parents are to Annabeth, Will or Blaise yet. He doesn't want the entire world knowing. There's a very real possibility of the Norse outright killing his Dad if word gets out. He can't die so there's no worry about that. The possible torture on the other hand… he'd prefer to avoid.

"Where do you live when you're not here then?"

_'Not the conversation change I wanted, but okay.' _Adrain thinks to himself "I live with My Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez here in America."

"Why didn't you tell me you were adopted," Annabeth asks insulted.

"Because I wasn't." Adrain says confused "My mum was living life as a mortal when she had me. Despite being the son of two Gods both my parents allowed themselves to be born to mortal families. The morning after they were murdered my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon found me on their steps during a blizzard. They live in England but were going on vacation here in America anyway. When they found me they took me to my Aunt Morticia and Uncle Gomez who took me in and raised me."

"Wait, let me make sure I'm getting this correct. A mortal family somewhere in England found you when you were a baby on their doorstep, _in a blizzard_, and they took you in but they didn't adopt you. Instead, they took you _overseas _and left you with relieves here in America?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's for the best though. Aunt Petunia is really obsessed with mortal muggle normality. She's completely forsaken her magic and her magical heritage to live as a mortal muggle housewife in suburban England. They only visit on holidays because Uncle Gomez and Aunt Rosemary are her older siblings and even then it's rare."

Annabeth continues running alongside him deep in thought. Every now and then she'll give him a once over or a worried frown. The thoughtful look that most children of Athena have is intensified as though she's trying to figure out a puzzle. They've made their first lap, his third, around the camp by the time Fred, George, Conor, and Travis join them on their run.

"Guys tell me if this makes any sense because I feel like I'm missing something." Annabeth says hesitantly "God-marked here says his Mom and Dad had him while mortal. After they were _murdered _his mortal Aunt and Uncle who live somewhere in England found him on _their doorstep_,_ in a blizzard,_ _AND took him overseas_."

"Where do you live?" Travis asks confused.

"Oh, uh, our family mansion moves a lot," Adrian responds absentmindedly.

"What?" Annabeth asks bewildered

"It's slightly sediment." He says sparring them a confused glance as he absentmindedly ducks under the brush. "It likes to move states, change its exterior, see the sights. Kinda annoying honestly but it stays in one place if we are attending school, expecting visitors or hosting a party."

"How is that even possible?" Annabeth asks still clearly bewildered.

"Magic," Fred responds with a fond smile. "When a house or any building soaks up enough ambient magic from its inhabitants they can gain sentience and unusual quirks."

"Take our boarding school for instance." George pipes in

"Our magical boarding school," Fred corrects

"Quite right you are, Fred," George readily agrees "Hogwarts is a magical boarding school in bumfuck nowhere Scotland, not Westover Hall which is in Maine of the good old US of A," George says happily. "Hogwarts is renowned for its unorthodox and ever-changing floor plan."

"It's a strategists dream fort," Fred adds

"We have countless classrooms and hallways lost to the centuries due to the password or language being forgotten," George adds with a shake of his head. "Sometimes an entire section of the castle will vanish for decades or more because Lady Hogwarts decided to change its location."

"Hogwarts has moving staircases, which will lift off and change their destination while you're walking on them." Fred tacks on

"Right, but what dear old Travis meant was who do you live with Adrain." Conor swiftly interjects as they continue to run uphill.

"Not that we're not happy to learn more about Hogwarts and magic," Travis adds on with a wistful smile. "I can't wait until my letters come."

"I live with my mum's mortal family the Addams, they're mortals blessed with magic."

"Oh, I've heard about them," George says happily.

"Don't you two, like, live in England?" Annabeth asks amused and bewildered.

"Yes, but the Addams family and clan are world-renowned for their odd habits, unusual appearances, and powerful magic." Fred defends before quoting someone in a mocking voice. "Unusual family, The Addams. Very polite, world-renowned for their odd habits and talents in necromancy. Got booted out of England a few generations back because they couldn't stay dead."

"It was on the Wizarding wireless radio just last month." George confirms "They were doing a special on Lady Addam's greenhouse. Mum was livid."

"She was." Fred agrees "Kept going on about how it was an outrage that they let such a dark family in the spotlight in such a fashion."

"Okay, this is clearly going nowhere. When do you plan to go back?" Annabeth asks finally changing the subject.

"Saturday by the latest. Why?" Hadrian asks as they pass the amphitheater.

"Because little brother," Fred says throwing his arm over his shoulder

"we're planning on heading back to the Burrow on Sunday," George continues

"And we need to swap addresses so we can write." they finish off as one.

"But- but Adrian just said his house moved," Annabeth says clearly out of her depth.

"Which shouldn't be a problem since magical buildings need a base address just in case they move plots," Travis explains.

"So where do you live?" Conor asks intrigued as their group makes their way to the dining pavilion for breakfast. "It's gotta be something ridiculously common but unused by mortal muggles like 666 Mainstreet."

"0001 Cemetery Lane," Hadrian says with a happy smile his eyes shining with wicked amusement at his happiness. "The Addams family mansion moves around a lot but we mainly stick to America. Our main plots of land are in San Francisco California, Manhattan New York, Westfield New Jersey, and Boston and Salem Massachusetts."

"You've GOT to send me books on how that's even possible," Annabeth says with a shake of her head as they move to join the breakfast line.

"What I want to know is how the twins plan on sending owls overseas," Hadrian asks

Annabeth and the twins share a confused look. "Who said," Fred asks

"anything about" George continues.

"using owls?" Fred asks.

"We send mail other campers all the time." Fred and George finish as one.

"You do?" He asks honestly surprised

"Yeah, it's another feature of Iris messaging," Conor explains happily helping himself to scrambled eggs.


	16. Playing Pretend

**Sunday, Dec 3rd, 2007-Westover Hall, Bar Harbor, Maine, United States of America.**

**POV: Nico di Anglo, age: 10, chronological age: 67, Species Demigod**

* * *

It is surreal reliving your life. Its kinda like being trapped in a pensive or a rerun of your favorite show. The exception is you can change things...small things that make big altercations in the long run. Despite making small changes the script remains the same. Gods and demigods have dyslexia and ADHD but the Fates and Norns have OCD. Everything MUST fit into their plan even if it was unplanned. Thankfully Nico and Adrian have the blessing of the Norns and the Fates, otherwise, this would be a Hel of a lot harder.

"Mortals," Lady Artemis announced in a deadly calm voice, "are not allowed to witness my hunt." She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter dissolved into a flock of birds- ravens, which scattered into the night. Then the Hunters advanced on us. _'Oh shit! I forgot they don't know me. Not any more then this version of Percy knows me. These are not my friends no more than Bianca was my sister before I grew to love her the same._' Nico thought in a panic absentmindedly reaching for a sword he no longer has before forcefully stopping himself.

Thankfully Zoë stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she sneered with obvious distaste.

"Zoë Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoë scanned the rest of us her eyes pausing on me and Bianca and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," Lady Artemis agreed her eyes also lingering on me. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed voice full of desperation and sorrow. '_Gods, how could I have ever thought he could have loved anyone else when this would have been my earliest memory of him? Past me was so stupid_.' Nico thinks to himself, "You have to let us save her!" Percy pleaded with tear-filled doe green eyes.

Lady Artemis finally turned toward Percy a look of pity briefly crossing her features for those who know her. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your _friend _is beyond help." Lady Artemis said putting special emphasis on the word _friend_. Percy tried to stand struggling against the hunters of Lady Artemis but being Gods they easily held him down. "You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," Lady Artemis chided.

"Let me go!" Percy demanded enraged and aghast "Who do you think you are?!" Zoë stepped forward fully prepared to smack Percy upside his head for the disrespect.

"No," Lady Artemis ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoë. He is simply distraught. He does not understand. I am Artemis," Lady Artemis introduced. "Goddess of the Hunt."

Nico rolled his eyes as Grover dramatically gasped, then hastily knelt in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa," Bianca said. "Hold up. Time out." Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at everyone assemble but us like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you, people?"

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you? Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously him and he gave a small smile in return. "Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our schooling, but…" She faltered at the disbelieving looks leveled at us. "What?" Bianca demanded. "I'm telling the truth!"

"You are a half-blood," Zoë Nightshade patiently explained with her usual odd accent. It is a mix of the usual old Latin and Greek with a tint of something Nico has not encountered before in anyone else other than Adrian. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?" Bianca asked hesitantly... and oddly hopeful.

"No," Zoë said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" Nico said hoping to move things along.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is _NOT _cool!"

Nico turned to Bianca confused. "Why not? This means Father or Mother might still be alive! Father could be a powerful God and-"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? . ! Mum _died_! She was killed in a freak lightning accident, remember?!" Bianca asks kneeling to be on eye level with me.

Thankfully Thalia, Gods I had completely forgotten about her over the decades didn't she turn into a tree? I should probably try to stop that, Thalia spoke up. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous." Wait, wait was the tree thing _before _or _after _I came to camp… definitely before so I shouldn't have to worry about _that_.

"Dangerous," Bianca said blankly, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia turned away. Even Lady Artemis looked pained. "Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess Artemis said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy demanded kneeling in the snow aghast with tear tracks running down his face. The only thing that would have completed the emo look would be black eyeliner and mascara mixing with the tears. Granted Nico will be in a similar state soon enough if Bianca dies again. He and Adrain have an agreement with the Fates and the Norns to keep. This means they honestly don't know what is going to change and what isn't. They're lucky to have changed anything given there joint shitty and unpredictable luck.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished." Lady Artemis explained.

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand thankfully remembering this part and not finding it too cringy to say aloud. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis explained looking to him confused. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico quickly agreed while nodding along. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Percy piped up. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared in utter betrayal at the poor satyr tasked with us. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. I thought Bianca was going to faint right there.

"Grover! Put your shoes back on," Thalia scolded. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"Bianca," Percy said slowly and carefully. "-we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy patiently explained thankfully moving things along. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" Nico said hoping to get to camp asap. Pretending to be a clueless demigod is hard work okay?

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't-"

"There is another option," Zoë said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia insisted. Thalia and Zoë glared at each other looking like they are about to battle.

"We've burdened these children enough," Lady Artemis announced. "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked with a pout

Artemis considered him with a thoughtful frown. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

Nico was confused for all of a second before he remembered using his Mythomagic cards as an explanation for his knowledge thus far. Last time he babbled excitedly for half an hour to an exasperated Grover. Thankfully he now knows which mythomagic cards are Greek and which are Roaman. Given that the two pantheons rarely interact despite both being olympian he'll do well not to mention the Norse, Egyptian and Hindu cards. With a game plan in mind, Nico followed Grover toward the woods, talking about battle skills, armor ratings and how it compared to the real thing. Meanwhile, Lady Artemis led a confused-looking Bianca along the cliff and The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp.

* * *

**Sunday, Dec 4th, 2007-Westover Hall, Bar Harbor, Maine, United States of America.**

**POV: Nico di Anglo, age: 10, chronological age: 67, Species Demigod**

By the time a thoroughly amused Nico and a contemplative and bewildered Grover got back The Hunters had set up their entire camping site. Given that they were gone seven minutes max it was an impressive feat. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. Circling and guarding the camp were a dozen white wolves. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid. Falcons guarded the camp against the trees, their eyes flashing an unnatural silver in the firelight. The raging blizzard had bent to the goddesses well within the camp. While the night air was still cold, the wind died down and the snow had stopped falling within the camp perimeter. It was almost pleasant for the average person to sit by the fire. Being a child of Hades Nico personally didn't mind the cold.

"Hold still," Grover told a practically despondent Percy rushing from Nico's side and moving to begin tending to Percy's battle wounds. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out."

Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had thoughtfully packed for him. He carefully laid out his figurines in the snow searching for the bag of mini chocolate bars graham crackers and marshmallows he packed for tonight.

"Big collection," Percy commented pointing to his figurines while munching on his ambrosia.

Nico grinned, despite all the bullshit he's been through faced mythomagic has stayed with him so far. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"You've been playing this game for a long time?"

"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows though for a second over what to say.

"What?" Percy asked.

"We lived in some hotel in Washington before this, Locus Hotel and Casino I think." Percy stayed at it so he should get the reference.

On cue, both Percy and Grover flinched. They then shared an unsettled look. "Uh, Nico right?"

"Yep." Nico quickly agreed happily ripping open his Ziploc bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

"What did you even have that for, man?" Grover asks before Percy can ask his question.

Nico looks up wide-eyed "Oh, um, Westover Hall doesn't let us eat sweets. So… I uh may have smuggled some in." Nico admits looking between the two wide-eyed and worrying his lip. Thankfully that much is true.

Percy snorts and smiles before assuring him "Hey, we're not ratting you out even if you do want to return to that over-controlling school." then Percy gives him one of his blinding smiles and says "Besides what kind of shit school forbids chocolate?"

Nico relaxes a fractionally at that "Thanks." he says while taking a stick from the outside of the fire and putting a marshmallow on it.

"S'no problem so, Locus Hotel and Casino?" Percy asks clapping his hands and getting back on topic and causing Grover to stiffen at the reminder. "Do you know about how long you were there?"

"Oh, about four or five years why?" Nico asks looking up from his now speared marshmallows in time to see Grover fall off the log in a dead faint and Percy goes still in horror. "Is he okay?!" Nico asks horrified and worried snapping Percy to attention.

"Chocolate. I need to borrow your chocolate." Percy says already reaching for the bag.

"Okay? But what for?" Nico asks confused as to how chocolate will help only to watch as Percy waves the chocolate under Gover's nose. The smell seems to wake him.

"Baaa?" Grover asks

"English, Grover, or no chocolate." Percy chides.

"Hey man, that's just not fair," Grover complains in English while taking the chocolate from Percy.

"Percy Jackson." Zoë Nightshade greets coming upon the scene as silent as the hunter she is. "Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."


	17. History Repeats Itself… Kinda

**Sunday, Dec 4th, 2007-Westover Hall, Bar Harbor, Maine, United States of America.**

**POV: Bianca di Anglo, age: 12, chronological age: 67, Species Demigod**

Bianca sits beside a shivering Nico and gently cards her fingers through his messy raven locks while silently casting a wandless warming charm over them both. It's one of the few charms she can do wandlessly and silently despite never having a need for it. Logically she knows Nico isn't affected by the cold. After all, just as she is immune to the cold, so is he, but Nico is shivering in fear and she wants to comfort him where she can.

"Parla con me? Per favore, mio passero." Bianca coos in their mother tongue of Italian meaning "Talk to me? Please, my little sparrow."

"You're leaving me," Nico replies despondently

"And you are leaving me as well," Bianca says pulling her baby brother into her arms. "You may not realize this, little sparrow, but mother and I… We were worried about you when you were much younger. You would hole yourself up in your room for hours on end and weep when you believed you were alone for company." here Bianca tightens her hold on her baby brother and presses a kiss to his dark raven hair. Her baby brother who is so so much older than her in spirit.

"The House-elves came to us distraught every night. They said you would howl and screech in pain and terror when you slept." Bianca says teary-eyed "Your magic would surround you in a dome of silencing charms and protective wards far more advanced than anything Mother had ever seen. Finally, Mother caved and called our Father." Here Binaca begins crying in earnest "You tried so hard to protect us, my little sparrow. But everyone needs an outlet for their fears. Father found you would write fascinating and horrific stories about Gods and demigods set many decades into the future. Even years from today. You had sketches and paintings each breathtaking but haunting imagery accompanying a page from your nightmares. They're not mere nightmares are they my little sparrow?"

"No." Nico chokes out. "If you have-If you have read my journal why did you agree to join the hunters?" Nico asks aghast.

"From the ending of your story, we could only gather that you meant for things to change, yes?" Bianca asks wiping her eyes.

"That's why we went back yes." Nico readily agrees. "But you still joined the hunters Bia." Nico sobs burying his face in her new white leather jacket.

"Father said that some things must remain the same, my little sparrow. You should know this if the recount of your conversation with the Norns and the Fates was told truthfully." Bianca says lifting Nico's head and wiping her baby brother's tears away. "Since learning of the Gods I have wanted to join Lady Artemis and her Hunters. I know how I died in your past, now I must only avoid that death and many others." Bianca says standing and pulling Nico up with her. "Know this my sparrow, we may fight and disagree but I will never willingly abandon you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I love you Bia." Nico says teary-eyed and sniffling looking nothing like the 87 God in disguise she knows him to be. Her brother more resembles a sad puppy or kitten in his current form.

"I love you too Niccolò. Now come. I wish to meet this God who took the title of master of Death and stole my baby brother's heart from him." Bianca says leading the way to Lady Artemis.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Bianca!" Nico insists indignantly.

"Oh?" Binaca teases "Are you certain?"

"Yes!" Nico insists hotly "As you good and well know I'm-"

"Don't look," Lady Artemis is advising the demigod-boy, Percy Jackson, who first stole then broke Nico's heart in a future that will hopefully never come to pass. "Not until he parks."

'_Parks? What-'_ Abruptly remembering who we are waiting on Bianca quickly moves to shield Nico with her body and closes her eyes. The light and warmth intensified until it feels as though her skin will melt off. Then suddenly the light dies out. In front of everyone is a red sports car so modern it is foreign. From her time at the Locust Hotel Bianca recognizes it as a convertible of some kind. The car is so physically hot the red metal glows and the knee-deep snow has melted around the car in a perfect circle. Thankfully no one was hurt but we are all now standing on damp green grass and Bianca can see both her and Nico's black military boots are wet. The driver, a tall dirty blond gets out, smiling playfully. He looks about seventeen or eighteen, reminding Bianca yet again that Gods can appear to be any age. He wears jeans, brown loafers, and a sleeveless white T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy responded confused.

"That's not what I meant," Thalia said with an eye roll.

"Little sister!" Lord Apollo cheered smiling widely and rushing over to Lady Artemis. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the sun car. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Lady Artemis sighed as Lord Apollo checked her over. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister." she declared while shoving Lord Apollo off her.

"Hey, I was born first." Lord Apollo argues with a glare and a wicked gleam in his golden eyes.

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Lady Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on." The Hunters aside from Bianca collectively groaned. Apparently they've met Lord Apollo before. So far he is nothing like Bianca expected a God to be. Her father, King Hades, is far more regal, caring, and intimidating than Lord Apollo seems to be. Then Lord Apollo cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically and her opinion of the God fell even lower.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause. "That last line was only four syllables," Lady Artemis deadpanned in the suffocating silence.

Lord Apollo frowned dramatically yet with a tint of real disappointment. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about 'I am so big-headed'?" Lady Artemis snarked causing Bianca to forcibly withhold a snicker at the familiar banter.

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." Lord Apolo responds before starting to mutter to himself while Bianca began to her pray to her absent father for aid.

Bianca absentmindedly made a note of the growing shadows above them but paid them no mind choosing instead to focus on her fellow Hunter of Lady Artemis and superior Zoë Nightshade as she turned to face her and Nico. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, 'There once was a goddess from Sparta-'"

"I've got it!" Lord Apollo announced interrupting Zoë Nightshade. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself. Right at that moment a boy no older than Nico fell from the shadows gathered in the trees above them. Everyone froze and turned toward the intruder in shock, confusion and a small amount of fear. The boy has jet black hair, pale olive skin, and green heterochromia eyes. His left eye is neon green and his right is emerald green. He's dressed eerily similar to Nico in all black with the exception of his forest green shirt and the red buttons on his jacket.

"Ow!" the random necromancer-boy cried clutching his elbow which is bleeding gold blood. A three-headed hellhound followed through the shadowed doorway landing gracefully on all fours. Everyone remained frozen as the hellhound assessed them before moving on to nose the strange boy. "I'm okay Nero." The necromancer-boy assured his unusual familiar while ruffling the giant three-headed hellhound's fur. "I must have taken a wrong turn." the necromancer-boy then seemed to notice everyone gathered and staring at him in shock. "Oh, hello." he greeted hand still resting in his familiar's thick black fur.

"Hello." Lady Artemis greets looking to the boy confused and curious. "I am Lady Artemis, daughter of the God King Zeus of Olympus and the Titaness Lady Leto of Mount Othrys. Who are you? I have not seen you on Olympus yet you are very clearly the child of two Gods."

"Oh! That's likely because I was born a demigod despite my Godly parentage." The necromancer-boy says blushing embarrassed before gathering control over himself and standing only to give a respectful bow. "I'm The Master of Lady Death, Prince Hadrian Frey Pervrell, Son and Heir of Lady Hecate of Olympus and Prince Loki of Asgard. It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Artemis." Bianca's eyes widen and she looks to Nico whos just smiling happily at the boy which is all the answer she needs to know that this is the boy that has her little brother smitten. It is so hard to make her little brother smile and this boy has done so with his presence alone.

* * *

**Sunday, Dec 3, 2007-Westover Hall, Bar Harbor, Maine, United States of America.**

**POV: Nico di Anglo, age: 10, chronological age: 86, Species Demigod**

Nico steadfast ignored Bianca's knowing look and forcefully kept the blush off his face. Adrian is dressed similar to him in a black leather jacket with fur lining paired with black jeans and black military boots. The only difference seems to be Adrain chose to wear a green shirt underneath whereas Nico has on a black shirt. Which given that Adrain took to stealing his clothes and throwing out his own before they even started dating it isn't all that surprising. At least this time around he won't have to buy a double wardrobe. Hopefully. Buying clothes that are meant to be for two people can be fun but it's mostly annoying.

"Oh, you're Hecate's firstborn?" Lord Apollo asks walking closer and giving the 10-year-old a once over while paying the giant hellhound puppy no mind. "Definitely look like her. Of course, she's a shapeshifter like your Dad so who knows who you look like more."

"I'm told I have my Dad's hair and my Mum's eyes," Adrain says lighting up and smiling proudly causing Nico's heart to fluctuate and his cheeks to light up despite his best efforts. "but Mum doesn't have heterochromia, Dad does. Mum's eyes are just neon green. I share my parent's natural hair color."

"Makes sense. Your birth had all of Olympus in an uproar a few years back. There was rioting and good old fashioned brawling." Lord Apollo says with a fond smile stopping to ruffle the hellhound's fur and Adrian's hair. "It was glorious."

"Yes, your Mom caused quite a scandal hiding her marriage for so long." Lady Artemis confirms with a sly smirk and a rare approving look in her eyes aimed at Adrain. "The foolish male Gods still don't understand how she could have consummated her marriage and had you without breaking her vows. It is amusing."

"Artemis here is one of your mom's best friends so she has been let in on the secret before any of us." Lord Apollo says throwing an arm over his sister's shoulders. "I hear you're currently helping my son Will earn his healer's license. You're practically family even if you weren't already. Where are you headed? I could give you a lift." Lord Apollo offers.

"Yes, a child like you shouldn't be traveling alone while injured." Lady Artemis confirms drawing Nico's attention back to Adrain's elbow which is still bleeding golden ichor.

"Oh, I woke up to an Iris message that said I have my first Quest! I was trying to shadow travel to camp half-blood on my own to hear about it. My parents gave me a portkey for traveling but I wanted to see if I could make it there myself even if only halfway." Hadrian explains before spotting Nico and blushing. "I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere," Adrain says his eyes lingering on Nico's matching flushed face.

"Well you have wicked timing," Apollo says clapping his hands together. "I was just about ready to give my sister's friends a lift down to camp-half-blood."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Lady Artemis says pointing to us while Hadrian gets up and begins dusting himself off. His new hellhound familiar tries to help but just gets him far more dirty causing Adrian to resort to a wandless cleaning charm. "Some of Chiron's campers." Lady Artemis explains with a dismissive wave to Percy and Thalia.

"No problem!" Lord Apollo said looking to Percy and his friend Thalia. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed brighter than either Nico or Hadrian who were now standing side by side and staring at each other. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time-"

"Brother," Lady Artemis admonished while Hadrian smiled shyly at an assessing Bianca. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Lord Apollo quickly agreed before looking at Percy, eyes narrowing. "Percy Jackson?" This seemed to catch Hadrain's attention and Bianca smiled and nodded to Nico with a wink causing his traitorous face to heat up again.

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir." Lord Apollo studied Percy for a long minute, but he didn't say anything, causing everyone to look around awkwardly.

"Well!" Lord Apollo said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way- west. And if you miss it, you miss it." We all looked at the red convertible skeptical, it would seat two people max. There were at least twenty of us.

"Cool car," Nico said honestly impressed with the model.

"Thanks, kid," Lord Apollo said giving Nico a double-take before looking between him and Adrian with a frown.

"But how will we all fit?" Nico asked with a grin.

"Oh." Lord Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…" He took out his car keys and clicked a button. Which made a 'Chirp, chirp.' sound and caused the car to glow brightly again. When the glare died down, the convertible had been replaced by a red bus. "Right, everybody in." Lord Apollo ordered mock authoritatively.

* * *

**Sunday, Dec 4th, 2007-Westover Hall, Bar Harbor, Maine, United States of America.**

**POV: Bianca di Anglo, age: 12, chronological age: 67, Species Demigod**

Zoë Nightshade ordered the Hunters to start loading forcing Bianca to leave her brother's side. She picked up her camping pack which was laying next to Zoë Nightshade. Zoë Nightshade is her superior and one of Lady Artemis's right-hand maidans in addition to being assigned to show her the ropes. "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that." Lord Apollo directed at Zoë who recoiled as her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Lady Artemis chided threateningly. "You do _not _help my Hunters. You do _not _look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do _NOT_ call them sweetheart."

Lord Apollo quickly backed away and spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Lady Artemis said evasively earning a light glare from Lord Apollo. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Lady Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Lady Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at us. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoë straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Lady Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found." Then she sprinted toward the woods, her auburn hair flying behind her and… vanishing with her as she melted into the snow and shadows.

'_Huh, so that's what it looks like from an outside perspective._' Bianca thought to herself with a frown. '_Weird._'

Lord Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?" This was apparently the cue for The Hunters to pile into the van. We all crammed into the back so we can be as far away as possible from Apollo as possible. Bianca made sure to get a seat where she could see her little brother, his crush, that Percy Jackson boy and his friend Grover. Thankfully Nico didn't seem to mind. He immediately sat on the same bench as Hadrian in the front.

"Is this really the sun?" Nico asked as Thalia sits down and Apollo enters the bus.

"It sure is Kiddo."

"I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon Gods. Why is it sometimes them, and sometimes it's you and Artemis?" Nico asked confused

"Downsizing," Lord Apollo explained before elaborating. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas."

Lord Apollo chuckled and fondly ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak."

"It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier." Lord Apollo explains animatedly. "This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Bianca couldn't see Nico but she could tell he was thinking. Her baby brother has a bad habit of disappearing deep into thought when he's certain he's safe. Thankfully his crush, Hadrian Peverell, answered before the silence can get awkward. "Kinda. It's like a concept that eventually became a reality when enough people give it the right kind of power. Right?"

"Right." Lord Apollo confirms with a nod and a bright smile.

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"What's up?" Lord Apollo asks turning to face Grover.

"You asked if anyone wanted to, you know, drive the sun. Can I?"

"Mm, no," Lord Apollo said. "Too furry." He looked past Percy and focused on Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he exclaimed. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo pleaded with puppy dog eyes before changing tactics. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know." Everyone looked to the girl in either confusion or pity at the odd statement.

Lord Apollo tapped his finger to his lips thoughtful while pacing the length of the bus. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?" Thalia demands incredulous and disbelieving.

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff." Lord Apollo defends indignant before calming down and declaring flippantly. "You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second." Thalia declares surprised.

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!" Lord Apollo declares happily.

Thalia shifted on her feet nervously. "Uh-"

"I know what you're going to say," Apollo says nodding seriously. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."

"That's not what I was going to say." Thalia defends in an oddly high pitched voice.

"Don't sweat it! Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus's daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky." Lord Apollo laughed good-naturedly.

Bicaca was just considering grabbing Nico and Nico's crush and making a break for it Hunters of Artemis be damned when the doors to the bus locked. Thalia tried protesting valiantly, but Lord Apollo was absolutely not going to take "no" for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. Despite being in the back of the bus and the sign being backward it clearly said WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER. A not-so comforting warning for the sun to have even if someone could see it.

"Take it away!" Lord Apollo began to cheer to shaking and terrified Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural! Remember, speed equals heat," Apollo advised. "So, start slowly and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up." Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her white knuckles were visible from the back seats off the bus. Her reflection in the minor made her look like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked her.

"Nothing," she squeaked shakily. "N-nothing is wrong."

She pulled back on the wheel. It tilted, and the bus lurched upward so fast Bianca fell sideways and crashed against Zoë Nightshade. "Sorry." she quickly apologized trying to get off her new instructor. "I can't- I can't move. Gravity." Bianca tried to apologize again horribly embarrassed.

"This is not your fault Bianca di Angelo." Zoë Nightshade said shakily.

"Slower!" Apollo yelled sounding more like a referee than a driving instructor.

"Sorry!" Thalia screamed. "I've got it under control!"

"Oh, my Gods we're all going to die." Bianca's pretty sure Nico was trying to be quiet, but in the sudden dead silence of the bus, his voice was easily heard. Bianca narrowed her eyes seeing Nico pressed up against his crush but held herself back from saying something given the situation.

"And take the whole bloody planet with us." Hadrian agreed sagely.

Somehow Percy managed to move. The boy then decided to use this opportunity to stand up and poke his head OUT his open window. Following his lead, a few hunters looked out their _closed _windows as well only to turn pale. "Thalia, lighten up on the accelerator." Percy shakily ordered.

"I've got it, Percy," she said, gritting her teeth. But from the sound of the engine, she kept it floored.

"Loosen up," Percy tried again while pulling his window closed and sitting back down.

"I'm loose!" Thalia shouted back. She was so stiff she looked like she was made out of stone.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said totally calm and carefree. "Hang a left."

Thalia jerked the wheel and again threw Bianca AND Zoë Nightshade into the seat across from them. "Hi, I'm Binaca di Angelo." Bianca greeted trying to make the most of her last few minutes alive.

"Phoebe." a fellow hunter of Lady Artemis greeted.

"The other left!" Lord Apollo helpfully yelled.

"Di Immortals," Phoebe whispered "I believe your brother was correct, Bianca. We will be dying in this death trap." Bianca made the mistake of looking out the window over Phebe's shoulder to see what had her so shaken. We were racing up past the clouds and into space. Bianca could physically feel all the color drain from her face. She gulped and closed her eyes as they passed the mesosphere and entered the thermosphere causing the windows of the bus to begin freezing over.

"Ah…" Apollo said Bianca got the feeling he was forcing himself to sound calm now. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

In the dead silence of the bus, they all heard the sound of Thalia tilting the wheel. Bianca opened her eyes looked to the giant rearview mirror where Thalia's chalk-white face was visible. She didn't look to be breathing signifying something is definitely wrong aside from her terrible driving skills. The bus pitched down and everyone just unanimously gave in and began to scream, starting with Percy. Now we are heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. And it is getting blistering hot in the bus. Lord Apollo has been thrown into the back wall, but he quickly started climbing up the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him in a shrill scream.

"No worries," Lord Apollo said finally sounding plenty worried. "She just has to learn to- WHOA!"

By now we could all see the problem. Down below us is a little snow-covered town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. As the sun chariot neared it the snow melted right off the trees, the roofs… and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and has started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like morbid birthday candles, are popping up all over the town. The trees and rooftops are catching fire. Bianca distantly recognized the sight from one of Nico's sketches titled 'The bus ride from Tartarus'. It is such a surreal memory she brushed it aside and focused on losing her grip from Zoë Nightshade's arm.

"You are not hurting me Bianca and your fear is rightly justified," Zoë said shakily her voice full instructor mode despite their situation. "I myself am terrified and fearing for our lives right now."

"Pull up!" Percy yelled over the sound of the sun chariot's roaring engine.

As though Thalia had some sense forcefully knocked into her thick skull she abruptly yanked back on the wheel. Bianca held onto the front of both her seat and Phoebe's with white knuckles still wishing this bus had seat belts for what little good it would do anyone. As we zoomed up, we could see through the tinted window that the fires in the town were being snuffed out by the sudden blast of cold.

"There!" Lord Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Upfront Hadrian let out a manic laugh while Nico snorted in response. Binca couldn't find the nerve to even smile at the admittedly good joke. She is riding Lord Apollo's sun chariot which has been transfigured into a bus. The bus which is quite literally thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island. We are rapidly approaching a breathtaking Greek-style camp assumably Camp Half-Blood up ahead. Hopefully, we survive to see it intact.

"I'm under control," Thalia muttered in the dead silent bus. "I'm under control."

"Brake," Lord Apollo ordered.

"I can do this." Thalia began to chant.

"BRAKE!" Lord Apollo shrieked sounding just about as terrified as any mortal too close to death. Thalia slammed her foot on the break and the sun chariot/bus pitched forward slamming into a canoe filled lake. Steam billowed up, as we began to sink. Thankfully the bus soon bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes. "Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"


	18. Time Altering Decision

**Sunday, July 1, 2007-Haven, Salem, Massachusetts, New York, United States of America.  
POV: Hadrian 'Adrian' Frey Peverell, Age: 10, Chronological Age: 32, Species: Demigod**

"Whoa." Hadrian gasped looking around the snow-covered camp in awe once everyone has swum to the nearest rocky shore. A light frost covers the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The snow-capped cabins are all decorated with tiny living fairies and small magical flames. More lights can be seen glowing in the dense snow-covered woods. A fire even flickers in the attic window of the Big House, where the mummified Oracle lives. All in all, it looks like a magical Greek wonderland, no pun intended.

Given that Hadrian isn't a year-round camper he's never seen Camp Half-Blood in winter before. Hadrian is used to seeing the camp in all it's warm and sunny glory during the late spring, summer, and early fall months. The snow kinda surprises him. Like most warded properties Camp Half-blood has magical climate control. Nothing gets inside the warded borders unless the ward holder, which happens to be the camp director, Mr. D, wants it to. While outside the camp's wards mounds of snow made the camp nearly inaccessible, within the camp's borders the snow has only been allowed to fall lightly.

"I know right?!" Percy exclaims also looking around in awe. He is the only one not dripping wet with the dripping water quickly turning into icicles. The lucky bastard. Hadrian, Nico, and assumably Nico's sister older Bianca may be immune to the cold but they're not immune to getting wet. They're still in better shape than everyone else. Aside from Percy everyone's clothing is soaked through and beginning to freeze over becoming stiff, sharp, and uncomfortable in the sub-degree weather.

"Thanks," Adrian said when Bianca casts a wandless warming and drying charm over him, Nico and herself.

"No problem," Bianca replied before moving to rejoin The Hunters.

"Is that a climbing wall?" Nico asked

"Yeah," Percy and Adrian responded.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge," Percy replied flippantly like climbing a lava rock wall is normal. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoë, have you met-"

"I know Chiron," the newly named Zoë responds stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here if you don't-" he tripped over a canoe fell in the lake and came up still talking which in itself is rather impressive. "like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoë rolled her eyes but allowed the satyr to lead the way. The Hunters of Artemis shouldered their packs and their silver bows before heading off toward the cabins. As Bianca di Angelo was leaving, she leaned over and whispered something in her brother's ear. She looked at him for an answer, and Nico blushed and gave a small smile and nod which relaxed his older sister marginally. Recognizing the bashful look somewhat Adrian wondered what his sister had said.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Lord Apollo called after the Hunters. "Good luck on your quest kids and watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon." Apollo said with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded startled.

Instead of answering, Lord Apollo leaped onto the back of the bus. "Later, Thalia," he called. "And, uh, be good!" He gave her a wicked smile as if he knew something she didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. We all turned aside as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When we looked back, the lake was steaming and a red Maserati convertible soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

Nico was shielding his eyes and looking after the sun chariot. "Who's Chiron?" he asked mock cluelessly while turning back to face us. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Adrian explained. "He's pretty cool once you get to know him. I think you'll like him." Adrain said with an amused smile. In our past Nico and Chiron were close, Chiron was like a second father to Nico.

"Yeah but… he's… well, you'll see." Percy said before leading the way to the big house.

* * *

**Sunday, Dec 4th, 2007-Location: Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
POV: Nico di Anglo, age: 10, chronological age: 87, Species Demigod**

The first time around Nico didn't properly appreciate the novelty of The Big House fully decorated for Yule. At the time he was still on a high over discovering he was a demigod. This time Nico fully took in the strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch without catching anything on fire. His favorite though are the live Fairies dancing around the living strings of climbing ivy, the flourishing pomegranates trees, and the newly planted holly bushes. In his old life he and his stepmother, the Goddess and Queen of the Underworld Persephone eventually bonded over their joint love of nature and gardening.

Inside, flames crackle in the hearth where a young yule log burns brightly. The air smells like melting dark chocolate, warm cinnamon, fresh pomegranates, and roasting hazelnuts. It smells like his Mother's home in Italy during the Yuletide holidays. Under each of the windows are silver, green, and red Yule Altars are set up for the Greek Gods of Yule with gold drachmas placed sporadically. Unsurprisingly Dionysus and Demeter have the largest Alter's. In the center of the entryway parlor the Greek God Dionysus, widely known to Greek demigods as Mr. D, and the centaur Chiron are playing a quiet game of poker.

Chiron's brown beard is shaggier than usual and his curly hair has grown a little longer than he usually keeps it. He wears a fuzzy red sweater with a hoof-print design on it, and he has a white blanket on his lap that almost hides his wheelchair completely. Mr. D is in an eye-watering neon orange leopard-skin jogging suit and purple running shoes. A golden laurel wreath is tilted sideways on his curly black hair, which may mean he won the last hand of cards.

Mr. D's ensemble is a bit ridiculous given that Nico can't ever remember Mr. D exercising. Even when Olympus was falling Mr. D simply used the opportunity to get blackout drunk, his drinking restrictions waved given the world ending predicament. Chiron smiled when he saw us only for his eyes to widen and his eyebrows to raise for a second when he glanced between Nico and Hadrian. Chiron shared a confused and alarmed glance with Mr. D before refacing us.

"Percy! Thalia! Hadrian!" Chiron greets "Ah, and this must be-"

"Nico di Angelo," Percy introduced. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

Chiron smiled happily. "You succeeded, then."

"Well…"

His smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said casually still staring between Nico and Hadrian with a frown that doesn't quite reach his voice. "Not another one lost."

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He has a black eye and red handprint on his face. "The Hunters are all moved in!" Nico's eyes narrow absentmindedly wondering what the satyr did to earn a black eye from The Hunters. After Bianca's death, The Hunters of Artemis collectively treated him like a younger brother. He's always been overly protective of them in return.

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico and Hadrian again frowning at the joint death glare they are giving the satyr. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young _friends _to the den and show them our orientation film."

"But…" Grover asks confused before straightening. "Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"What orientation film?" Hadrian asks bewildered snapping out of his glare and looking to Mr. D and Chiron confused. "I've been at this camp for three years and I've never seen this film."

"Which is a major oversight," Grover says nodding seriously while forcefully steering Nico and Hadrian into the den.

"Is it G or PG?" Nico asks frowning at the satyr's hand on his shoulder. "'Cause Bianca is kinda strict-"

"It's PG-13," Grover explains interrupting Nico and forcefully pushing the two 10-year-olds though the doors to the den.

"I get that this is probably mandatory, okay, but Bianca probably won't-" Nico begins only to be interrupted by Grover _again_ while the satyr closes the double doors.

"She's busy. Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Grover says turning around to with a smile only to freeze at the icy look in Nico's eyes "Right?"

"How have I been at this camp for three years and _no one_ has even _mentioned _this film," Hadrian demands in an icy deadpan voice while crossing his arms.

"Uh… Everyone's probably just too embarrassed to mention it." Grover says awkwardly while quickly scrambling to search through the DVDs.

"I'm leaving," Hadrian says turning around heading to the door as a small pile of DVDs begins to grow on the floor. "I'll be happy to show you around if you want?" Adrian offers to Nico whos still glaring at Grover. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Nico responds as Adrian pulls the door wide open.

As soon as the door is cracked open Percy's rage-filled voice filled the air. "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"

Nico and Adrain stand frozen in the doorway looking between the clueless and clearly idiotic Greek demigod Percy Jackson and the Greek God Dionysus who is, among other things, the God of madness and ecstasy. For a second, there is no sound except the crackle of the fire which has quickly begun to grow filling the room with a golden glow. The fire's light is reflected in Dionysus's golden eyes, as he glares the demigod son of Poseidon down. He opened his mouth to say something likely a last warning when he noticed Nico and Adrian standing frozen in the doorway.

* * *

**Sunday, Dec 4th, 2007-Location: Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
POV: Hadrian 'Adrian' Frey Peverell, Age: 10, Chronological Age: 32, Species: Demigod**

"Our deepest apologies for interrupting you, Lord Dionysus," Nico said quickly and with a respectful bow. Mr. D turned his eyes away from a shocked Percy and gave Nico a look of surprise.

"Yes, we were just leaving and did not realize you were um... dealing with personal matters, Lord Dionysus," Hadrian says backing up his- backing Nico up. "The fault is entirely my own as I convinced Nico not to watch the orientation film."

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "That's fine Mr. Peverell, now if you could please show Mr. di Angelo around the camp. We will address your Quest after dinner tomorrow. Until then we need you to pick two companions for your Quest. For this particular Quest, it doesn't matter how new they are to the demigod life." Chiron says looking pointedly at Nico.

"Of course Chiron," Hadrian says giving Chiron a small smile. "C'mon Nico." Mr. D turned his eyes away from us and went back to glaring at a gaping and white-faced Percy.

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" Percy asked stupidly. "But we don't have enough-"

"It is a tradition," Chiron explained firmly. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's really friendly."

Chiron jerked his head toward Mr. D, who was still glaring at Percy. "Run along now," Chiron told us.

"Oh, right," Thalia said. "Come on, Percy." She hauled Percy out of the Big House before Lord Dionysus could kill him.


	19. A Fight at Midnight

**Chapter Nineteen. A Fight at Midnight**

So in my Au's CHB and Camp Jupiter are bigger than they're depicted in cannon. This is mostly because I only use canon as a rough guideline. I'm still using the canon maps. The areas Camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter cover will just be, well, larger. So that will be displayed throughout my writings. For instance, in my fanfictions (or well this one particularly) every cabin is placed upon a hill and surrounded by trees. Not particularly large hills mind you, just like large mounds on a single hill.

* * *

Just an FYI, I am not making this chapter without prompt. This is my interpretation of what would have happened had my version of Nico and my admittedly OC Hadrian Peverell stumbled upon Grover (and other satyrs) camped outside the Artemis cabin. Nico strikes me as the (slightly) overprotective brother type. As some of you know in The Titans Curse, Chapter 6: An Old Dead Friend Comes To Visit, Grover only camps outside the Artemis cabin to be close to The Hunters. That's some creepy stalker bullshit.

*******Sorce*******

"Whoa. What do you mean? Zoe had a dream like that?"

"I… I don't know, exactly. About three in the morning she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She looked really panicked."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

Grover blushed. "I was sort of camped outside the Artemis cabin."

"What for?"

"Just to be, you know, near them."

"You're a stalker with hooves."

"I am not! Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. It was kind of a dangerous scene.

*******Sorce*******

* * *

_**The chapter begins here, FYI.**_

**Date: **Monday, Dec 5th, 2007**\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

**POV:** Nico di Angelo, **Age: **10**, Chronological Age: **87**, Species: **Demigod

Nico paces alongside Adrian through camp half-blood's near-silent night. Its nearing ten-thirty. Curfew is at eleven and every cabin except the Hermes and Artemis cabins have already long since headed in for the night. Unfortunately for Nico, Bianca still has his duffle bag. It's embarrassing. Thankfully Chiron and Mr. D granted Nico permission to stay out past curfew so he can fetch his belongings. Adrian was assigned as his escort having been a camper for several years now. Well… in this timeline at least. So now here they are trekking their way through the snow back to the designated cabin area from the big house.

"Sooo…," Adrian says awkwardly as they pause at one of the bridges that cross the main creek running through camp half-blood. Nico looks over to see him rubbing the back of his neck. It's a gesture that Nico knows means Adrian's nervous about something.

"What?" Nico asks sparing Adrain a confused glance.

"What did you leave with your sister?" Adrain asks as they make their way across the icy rapids via a wooden bridge.

"My bag? Didn't you hear?" Nico asks confused. "I know you have exceptionally good hearing. Don't tell me it's failing you now," he says elbowing Adrian in the ribs.

"It's not. I guess I'm just not used to you being so quiet. It's a bit unnerving." Adrain admits ducking his head and blushing.

"So, ask something less obvious. Honestly," he huffs out amused. "one of us lived a life of espionage before being pulled back in time and it's not me."

"Di Immortals, it wasn't espionage," Adrian says with a wide grin and an eye-roll. "You make it sound like I was a spy or something."

"Weren't you technically a spy for the Gods?" Nico asks knowing that's exactly what Adrain was even if he doesn't. Adrian is brilliant, it's one of his charms, but he can be a bit thick in the head at times. It was his utter brilliance, obvious otherworldliness and the way Adrain has always been blind to social norms that led to Nico falling for him in the first place. Of course, that was quite literally a lifetime ago. Or would it be two lifetimes ago? They _have_ ascended to Godhood only to go back in time to be reborn into their demigod bodies. Keeping track of it all is a mind-fuck.

"No." Adrian refutes shaking his head bringing Nico back to the present and causing his shoulder-length black hair to fall out of its tie as they exit the bridge. "Damn, that was my favorite hair tie." Adrian murmurs as they watch the red string get swept away in the icy rapids.

"It's a string, I can get you another," Nico says with a cocky grin. "So, what would you call a demigod who infiltrates a backward and isolated mortal community to the point of being heralded as a hero and voted as their next leader?"

"Alright, I- you have a point," Adrain says looking to him with a wide smile as they trek uphill. "No need to rub it in. Com'on we're almost to the Artemis cabin. I want to try and make it back before-."

"Before what?" Nico asks before seeing what made Adrian stop in his tracks. "What the Hades?" Nico hisses out seeing the Artemis cabin and it's small hill completely surrounded by satyrs.

"Oh, fuck no." Adrain hisses out as they watch three stray satyrs try to peek into the windows while two more keep a lookout. Despite being deviants a few more can be seen jogging up to join in on the Peeping-Toms

"You up for a fight?" Nico asks pulling a dagger from his belt and summoning an army of skeleton warriors for backup.

"Always," Adrain responds with a cocky grin summoning his own army of skeleton warriors for backup. Together with their armies easily outnumber the satyrs. Despite their superior noses and enhanced senses, the satyrs seem blissfully unaware and in a trance-like state. Taking advantage of the enemy as they are unaware Adrain and Nico send their armies to surround the area before advancing.

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 5th, 2007**\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

**POV: **Bianca di Anglo**, Age: **12, **Chronological Age: **67, **Species: **Demigod

"What _is _that noise?" Bianca di Angelo demands of Phoebe Noir as she and Zoë Nightshade tense beside her. They were all changing the silver sheets on the bunk beds when some sort of scuffle broke out outside. She can hear screams and please for mercy yet nothing that indicates the sound of a battle or even a fight occurring. "I thought we were _safe _here. This sounds like the same fear that the nazi's invoked."

"We are. The wards of this camp protect us from all means of detection. No monster or mortal can find us here and only few Gods may enter." Zoë Nightshade explains sharing _a look_ with the other hunters. "However male campers, centaurs, and satyrs _still test their luck_." she hisses out.

"Do we confront them m' lady?" Naomi Adler asks.

"Yes," Zoë Nightshade confirms "draw your weapons we will-" Zoë is interrupted by a light rhythmic knock on the door in morse code followed by the sound of a sparrow chirping in rhythm. "It sounds like a code, does anyone recognize it?" Zoë barks.

"That is my brother." Bianca hesitantly explains drawing the eyes of her fellow Hunters of Artemis. "He says there are captured enemies outside but it is now safe," Bianca says aloud while thinking to herself. '_This is so embarrassing. If Niccolò is pulling a prank I will not be held accountable for my actions.'_

"It is nearly curfew how can we trust that is your brother?" Celyn Ó Briain asks skeptically.

"No one else uses that code anymore. If they still live, they likely do so in Italy." Bianca hesitantly explains. "My brother and I are from Italy. We grew up there during the 1930s and 1940s. It is only recently that we came to find ourselves in America during 2007."

"You grew up in Europe during World War 2?" Naomi asks horrified on her behalf.

"Yes," Bianca confirms with a nod. "Our mother was the American diplomat for Italy. We grew up in Italy. We recently suffered a time displacement due to staying in the Locus Hotel and Casino in Washington after our mother died in a freak lightning accident."

"Right, everyone get into formation there is still a chance this is some form of attack," Zoë commands. "Is there anything we should know about your brother Bianca?" Zoë asks before elaborating. "We are aware you are pureblood wizards yet you clearly are well informed of the no-maj world. You have just told us you suffered a time travel accident via the Locus Hotel and Casino is there anything else we can use to verify his identity."

Bianca shifts nervously. "There is more, however, the Olympians have the information under a Fidlius charm and an Unbreakable Vow. I was only let in on the secret as I am Nico's sister."

"I see," Zoë says narrowing her eyes before closing them and sighing. "Very well, if the Gods of Olympus have decreed it to be such a secret they must have good reason. I assume this has to do with why your brother and his… friend are both God's trapped in demigod bodies?"

"How did you-" Bianca asks startled

"It is obvious to those who know what to look for," Phoebe explains leading Bianca to the door while everyone else moves into formation.

"We have been instructed by our Lady Artemis to teach your brother and his friend how to hide their status from enemies and allies alike," Zoë explains moving to hide behind the door next to Phoebe.

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 5th, 2007**\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

**POV:** Nico di Angelo, **Age: **10**, Chronological Age: **87**, Species: **Demigod

"What's taking them?" Adrian asks from where he's guarding the captured satyrs alongside their army of summoned skeleton warriors. "Curfew is nearly up."

"How should I know?" Nico demands equally upset over the two, going on three minutes, wait in the dark. Not that either of them mind the dark, what with both of them having natural night vision and all. It's the progressively long wait that's getting them annoyed. Their ADHD has their bodies itching in anticipation while their minds are going wild with various possibilities for the progressively long wait.

"Maybe they didn't hear your knock?" Adrian not so helpfully suggests. Nico's prepared to retort that he's already knocked _twice _when the door to cabin #8 _finally _opens.

"Nico, what-?" Bianca trails of upon seeing the tied up-satyrs and the two armies of summoned skeleton warriors with their swords, daggers, and arrows pointed toward the captured enemy.

"Yeah, we may have gone a bit overboard…" Nico hesitantly admits ducking his head sheepishly.

"Like Hel we did!" Adrian angrily protests.

"Bianca, who is at the-" Zoë Nightshade asks before freezing at the sight and demanding. "What has happened? Why are all the camp's satyrs tied up? Explain yourself brother of Bianca di Angelo!" The Hunter's current leader Zoë Nightshade growls out while spinning Nico around and pinning him to the door with a dagger held to his throat.

"The satyrs-" Nico begins only for the silver knife to cut his Adam's apple as he swallows.

"Speak louder, Nico di Angelo." Zoë Nightshade growls pulling back enough for him to do so while tightening her grip on his wrists which are still pinned behind his head.

Nico spares Adrian a glace relaxing upon seeing him nod and give a hand signal letting him know that he has their summoned army covered should anything happen to his control. Turning his focus back to a confused and angry Hunter of Artemis he explains. "The satyrs currently tied up were camped outside your cabin. We saw seven peeking into the front windows while two stood guard. The army we summoned in our rage reported a five more watching through the bathroom windows while another two stood guard."

"Holy shit." Zoë Nightshade whispers in horror but still not dropping her dagger.

"What?!" Phoebe Noir demands popping up from behind Zoë Nightshade aghast. "Di Immortals! Did they watch us change and shower?!"

"We don't know," Adrain admits from the shadows that are still angrily whipping around them. "We captured and subdued them nonetheless."

"We thank you for your assistance and I apologize for acting without thought." Zoë Nightshade says drawing herself back up and stepping back and away from Nico while sheathing her dagger.

"You acted in self-defense so the fault is mine. As for capturing the perverts, it wasn't a problem." Nico says with a small smile.

"But… I assumed much and attacked you." Zoë Nightshade says confused.

"Yes, because I appeared to be threatening you and your fellow hunters," Nico responds now confused as well.

"What are you going to do with them?" Naomi Adler asks from where The Hunter's are now all gathered on their porch. The girls are all giving heated baleful glares at the tied up satyrs who are squirming under the attention.


	20. Sentencing Satyrs

**Sentencing Satyrs**

A short connective chapter

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 5th, 2007**\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV:** Narrator

"We thank you for your assistance and I apologize for acting without thought." Zoë Nightshade says drawing herself back up and stepping away from Nico while sheathing her dagger that was pressed against his throat.

"You acted in self-defense so the fault is mine. As for capturing the perverts, it wasn't a problem." Nico says with a small smile.

"But… I assumed much and attacked you." Zoë Nightshade says confused.

"Yes, because I appeared to be threatening you and your fellow hunters," Nico responds with a small frown.

"What are you going to do with them?" Naomi Adler asks changing the subject. The Hunter's are now all gathered on their porch. The girls and the few boys are all aiming heated baleful glares toward the tied up satyrs, most of whom are squirming under the attention. A few are actually beaming at the attention despite their situation.

"The decision is up to you," Nico says sheathing his sole dagger and stepping off the wall. "We only intervened because you seemed unaware of your situation."

Surprised by the admission and still slightly wary The Hunters decided that both Phoebe and Naomi would fetch the camp directors Chiron and Lord Dionysus. Lord Dionysus appeared first alongside Phoebe Noir who is understandably distressed and not just from the situation at hand. Lord Dionysus is dressed in a silk leopard print bathrobe that doesn't quite meet his thick hairy thighs. The basically waist-length silk leopard-print bathrobe is accompanied by a pair of very revealing ruby red boxer shorts and fuzzy purple house slippers. As if that isn't disturbing enough, the man is still wearing his lime green facial mask around his thick beard and has his jet black hair in little pink and purple curlers.

As everyone was slowly getting over their shock at the disturbing scene Naomi Adler rushed up the hill. She faltered in her steps upon seeing Lord Dionysus's ensemble nearly tripping over a tree root. Chiron trotted up the hill behind her in his black silk pajama shirt with his hair and his horsetail in matching pink curlers.

"Alright, we're here. Can someone _please _explain why _my satyrs_ are not only tied up but guarded by literal skeleton warriors?" Lord Dionysus demanded drawing everyone's unwilling attention back to him as he takes a slow sip from a cola can that wasn't in his hands previously. The Hunters simultaneously turned to look at Nico and Adrain.

* * *

**Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood

**POV: **Hadrian 'Adrian' Freyr Peverell **Alias:** Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived **Physical Age: **11, **Chronological Age:** 32, **Species:** Demigod

Nico elbows Adrian and the ribs and Adrian startles at the feeling before turning a glare to his… whatever they are. "Your turn." Nico chirps gesturing to their clearly upset and tired camp directors.

"The satyrs are currently tied up because, well, we found them camped outside the Artemis cabin." Adrian received raised eyebrows from both camp directors. "While that isn't exactly breaking any rules in itself, Nico and I," Adrain sayid gesturing to Nico who waves "saw seven of them peeking into the front windows while two stood guard. The rest of the satyrs just sat back relaxing and watching while doing nothing to stop them. We summoned the undead army in our rage and instructed them to capture the satyrs with minimum casualties. The undead warriors reported five more satyrs watching through the bathroom windows while another two stood guard."

"We're not exactly sure what they saw if they saw anything." Nico continues where Adrian left off. "Regardless, what they did breaks camp code not to mention basic laws both mortal and Olympian. I talked to the satyr Grover before we arrived here. The Hunters are supposed to be held to the same standard as the Olympian Gods. They also have the same diplomatic status as a visiting God." Nico pauses before explaining "At least… that was my understanding. Regardless, my sister Bianca is now a Hunter of Artemis and The Hunters of Artemis are her family and sisters in battle. That makes them my family. I don't stand by and let people threaten my family, especially a bunch of perverts." Nico hisses out. His anger at the situation causing the shadows to whip around them once again.

"Well shit." Lord Dionysus says in the silence that follows. "Your right kid and I don't say that kind of thing very often."

"We will take the guilty satyrs to Olympus to be dealt with by the council," Charon said giving the gathered satyrs a disappointed and betrayed glare before refacing The Hunters of Artemis and the two Gods stuck in demigod bodies. "The rest of you need to prepare for bed."


	21. All In A Day's Work, Pt 1

**Date: **Monday, Dec 6th, 2007 **\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV: **Niccolò 'Nico' Savio DI Angelo, **\- Age: **10**, - Chronological Age: **87**, - Species: **God trapped in Demigod body

"Di Immortales, I forgot how ridiculous I looked in these!" Nico swears as he pulls on his battle armor. The spare blue-feathered bronze helmet they gave him is covering his eyes, and his breastplate is about six sizes too big.

"What do you mean you forgot?" Corner Stoll asks, poking his head around the privacy screen confused.

"I- I uh-" Nico stutters red faced and panicking. He's dressed in nothing but his battle armor and a pair of boxers.

"Bro," the voice of Travis Stoll scolds while a tanned hand grabs Corner's shoulder. "We don't fucken watch other campers change!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?!" Adrian's voice demands from the otherside of the screen while Nico hastily grabs his pants and pulls them on.

"I didn't realize he was still getting dressed!" Corner Stoll defends in a shrill panicked voice.

"He just went in! What, did you think he's the flash or some shit?" Travis Stoll scolds with a laugh while Nico pulls on his socks.

"Bang up job of freaking the new guy out, little bro." The Weasley twins, Fred and George, say as one in unified-twin-speak.

"Yeah, way to be a creeper." Travis Stoll agrees.

"Whatever, I didn't know he was still changing, okay?" Corner Stoll says exasperated while Nico laces his boots "What are you even doing here, Adrian? Miss us off in your lonely cabin again?"

"I came over to help Nico with his armor. I know we didn't have any that'd fit him so I figured I could carve a rune into whatever he was given to resize it to fit." Adrian responds.

"Hey, that's-"

"-a great"

"-idea!"

The Weasley twins say in chopped-up twin-speak.

"Think we can work together with the other campers blessed by Hecate to do that to all the armor?" Fred Weasley asks as Nico's heading out of the changing area.

"I don't see why not- Oh hey Nico!" Adrian says with a pleased smile.

"You seem pretty chummy with our little bro, new guy." George Weasley says with a frown and a glare from where he's sharpening a sword.

"Yeah," Fred Weasley agrees while meancely cracking his knuckles. "almost _too close_ if you catch our drift."

"Hey, lay off!" Adrian barks, crossing his arms and frowning. "He has every right to be close. He came back with me." Adrian says shocking the otherwise empty Hermes cabin into silence for brief seconds.

"Ah, your ever elusive and mysterious time travel companion." George Weasley declares delighted while leaping out of his chair and sheathing his sword in one smooth motion.

"The man who saved you from the pits of despair our darling sister sent you into." Fred Weasley declares equally delighted while Nico backs up against the wall to be closer to the shadows in case he needs to escape.

"Your husband from another time." the twins finish with eerie matching grins. "Pleased to meet you, your secrets are safe with us." they say, offering their hands.

* * *

**Date:** Monday, Dec 6th, 2007 **\- Location: **Olympus, Mount Olympus, City of Olympus, Temple Square, Council Temple, Meeting Room**  
POV: **Dionysus 'Mr. D' Bacchus **\- Physical Age: **28**, - Chronological Age: **Unknown**, Species: **Olympian God

"In short, our preliminary investigation has discovered that these satyrs" Dionysus says gesturing to the now fearful, pale and shivering satyrs "camped outside the Artemis cabin with the intention to spy on and harass the Hunters of Artemis who were under our protection. Not only that but we believe they have done so before."

"Does that mean what I think it means?!" King Zeus erupts outraged. "These satyrs dared to not only break Olympian law but to put my daughter at risk of losing her Godhood?!"

"That's not all Dionysus has said." Queen Hera points out "These are the satyrs that we trusted with our demigod children. These same satyrs are basically pedophiles that have been stalking maiden children. Who's to say this hasn't gone further?" Queen Hera asks while narrowing her glowing amber eyes at her alcoholic step-son. "Dionysus have you checked into the matter?"

"We have only just begun our investigation into the gathered satyrs." Dionysus explains already feeling a headache coming along from dealing with his dad and stepmom.

"So you _are _investigating the matter." Queen Hera asks, her tone tense and daring, while she reclines back into her solid gold throne.

"Yes." Dionysus agrees

"Personally?" Queen Hera questions taping her manicured nails against her golden throne.

"Both Chrion and I are taking turns overseeing the investigation ourselves." Dionysus explains hoping the fact will appease at least his father. "We haven't gotten around to asking the demigods yet. We wanted the council's permission to do so."

"Consider the request granted." King Zeus declares.

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 6th, 2007 **\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV: **Niccolò 'Nico' Savio DI Angelo, **\- Age: **10**, - Chronological Age: **87**, - Species: **God trapped in Demigod body

"You seem pretty chummy with our little bro, new guy." George Weasley says with a frown and a glare from where he's sharpening a sword.

"Yeah," Fred Weasley agrees while meancely cracking his knuckles. "almost _too close_ if you catch our drift."

"Hey, lay off!" Adrian barks, crossing his arms and frowning. "He has every right to be close. He came back with me." Adrian says shocking Nico.

"Ah, your ever elusive and mysterious time travel companion." George Weasley declares delighted while leaping out of his chair and sheathing his sword in one smooth motion.

"The man who saved you from the pits of despair our darling sister sent you into." Fred Weasley declares equally delighted while Nico backs up against the wall to be closer to the shadows in case he needs to escape.

"Your husband from another time." the twins finish with eerie matching grins. "Pleased to meet you, your secrets are safe with us." they say, offering their hands surprising Nico who was expecting to be mugged or pranked.

"Uh, I'm Niccolò Di Angelo, son and heir of King Hades, but you can call me Nico." Nico says, taking their hands in his own to shake.

"I'm Frederick Weasley, son of Hermes. I prefer to go by Fred to family and friends." Fred greets with a wide playful smile.

"Nice to meet you, Fred." Nico greets.

"I'm his twin Georgios Weasely. I prefer to go by George, it's much less formal." George greets next with a wide unassuming smile. "It's wicked to finally meet Adrian's secret husband."

"We're not married yet!" Nico and Adrian squeal.

"Semantics." Fred and George say as one.

"I'm the idiot who walked in on you changing. Name's Corner Stoll." Corner introduces with a grin.

"And I'm Travis Stoll. Yes, I'm this idiot's big brother, no we're not twins." Travis introduces last.

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 6th, 2007**\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV: **Bianca 'Bia' Maria Di Angelo **\- Physical Age: **12 **\- Chronological Age: **67 **\- Species: **Demigod

Bianca is in her 55th year of being 12, only becoming conscious of that rather disturbing fact this year. She has recently accepted an invitation to join the Hunters of Artemis. Her little brother, Niccolò was recently assigned his first Quest as a demigod. Both are high honors that other demigods strive toward their entire lives. Unfortunately their Godly father has yet to publicly claim them as his. Logically Bianca knows this is not uncommon. Many demigods are never claimed by their Godly parent and it is exceptionally rare for a demigod to be claimed on their first night. Still it hurts emotionally to know that her father has not yet told others of them.

As upsetting and maddening as that knowledge is, her mind was quickly pulled away from the thought upon exiting the shower. It seems the Goddess who she has sworn her life and magic to serve, Lady Artemis, has gone missing and is presumed to be kidnaped. Still, Bianca and her fellow hunters are expected to participate in today's 'friendly' competition of capture the flag. It is an insult to the gods, especially given the fact that one is currently missing in action. Despite the insult to their honor and the honor of their Goddess, Bianca and her fellow Hunters of Artemis have dressed and planned for the upcoming war game. They are currently making their way to the dining pavilion to join the demigods for breakfast.

At the moment Bianca's mind is not focused on her father or even on the missing Lady Artemis. It is focused on the familiar sensation of worrying over her little brother Niccolò or as he prefers to be called, Nico. This morning, before she even showered, Nico was assigned his first Quest as a demigod alongside his crush, the demigod Heir of Hecate, Adrian Peverell and an unknown child of Lady Aphrodite, Blaise Zabini. Their goal? Infiltrate a British school for mortal witches and wizards. They are then to blend into Britain's magical society, kill some foolish mortal named Tom Marvolo Riddle and deliver his soul to Bianca and Nico's father, King Hades.

Despite the seemingly simple task, her brother and his teammates have been given a total of _seven years_ to complete their Quest. Most demigods are given _three months at the maximum_. According to Lady Hecate the average Hogwarts's student graduates in _six years_ before moving onto working for their mastery. According to Lord Apollo, the year Nico and his teammates are joining won't be so lucky. Therefore an extra year has been added to their Quest to ensure they will blend in. During their years attending Hogwarts they will be assigned additional quests. Despite this, their main priority will be graduating the school and killing whoever Tom Marvolo Riddle is.

Bianca can't help but to worry about what disaster is set to befall her brother's new school to cause such a ridiculously long time frame. Another worry of hers is that Nico is to attend Hogwarts alongside mortal schooling and his demigod training. From what Bianca has gathered such schedules are normal for demigods blessed with magic. Nico, Adrian and Blaise have even been given a Time-turner/Portkey device carefully crafted by Lord Hephaestus. Yet they are far from being the only ones. Bianca and each of her fellow Hunters of Artemis have been gifted similar devices. The devices have been specifically designed to allow demigods to attend a mortal boarding school alongside their magic boarding school.

Like all demigods they are then expected to spend the summer months training even if they are unable to make it to camp half-blood. Nico may be 87 in spirit due to time-travel and their stay at the locus hotel and casino but he is physically only 10! He is much too young to have such a rigorous schedule. Despite this, Bianca knows better than to argue with the decisions of adults, especially adult Gods. Still yet, she has vowed to herself to keep an eye out on her brother and any friends he makes. Her fellow hunters of Lady Artemis seem to have a similar mindset and intend to take her brother and his crush underwing. A rare honor. She is becoming increasingly proud of her little brother.


	22. All In A Day's Work, Pt 2

**Date: **Monday, Dec 6th, 2007 **\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV: **Narrator

Despite the upcoming game being relatively small (only thirteen Hunters, and sixteen demigod campers) and completely unmatched despite the home turf advantage (sixteen teen and preteen demigods up against thirteen pissed off and mourning immortal warriors) Adrian's looking forward to tonight's game of capture the flag. It's sure to be a good stretch of his powers and muscles before he leaves on his Quest if nothing else. Not to mention it seems to have finally hit home for the Aphrodite cabin that they may have a fighting chance this time around. For starters their armor has as much function as it does aesthetic now that he's taken to training with them three days a week.

Apparently no one in the history of camp half-blood had ever bothered to train Aphrodite's children more than necessary. A major oversight as they're demigods too and actually not half-bad once you get over the fact that they simply can't sweat. Aphrodite's children were all skeptical of his aid until the results began to show. Their favorites being; weight loss, muscle definition, but most importantly abs. It's just like they were taught in Greek battle-theory. Everyone has an Achilles heel, his own is family. Vanity just happens to be the Aphrodite's weak point. A characteristic her children seem to share.

Now every Saturday, Aphrodite's children take him out shopping free of charge as thanks. So it's a win-win. Despite their initial protest, his wardrobe is mostly full of blacks, greens and the odd splash of red. They've even helped him narrow down his preferred style as gothic punk or just punk when he's feeling casual. Nero wasn't so lucky. His hellhound-familiar now has a complete wardrobe in black, white green, silver, red, and blue. Thankfully no pastels though. Not yet anyway. Adrian's not entirely sure his Aunt Morticia would ever forgive him if he came home with pastels. He's not certain he could forgive himself.

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 6th, 2007 **\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV: **Blasius 'Blaise' Aristides Zabini **\- Age: **10**, Species: **Greek Demigod

"Did you hear what those huntresses were saying?" Blaise's half-brother, 10-year-old Mitchell 'Mitch' Corner asks from beside him with an enraged frown as their half-sister and cabin counselor, 12-year-old Silena Beauregard, checks over their hand-forged bronze armor.

"No, what?" 10-year-old Blaise Zabini asks knowing any gossip coming from Mitchell is sure to be witnessed first hand or well researched.

"What are those loveless nuns saying now?" 14 year old Drew Tanaka demands, already pissed off at The Hunter's.

"You know that new hunter, Nico di Angelo's big sister?" Mitch asks

"Yeah?" Drew prompts, while Silena and Blaise hum to show they've heard of the newest recruit to the immortal chastity cult.

"Well, I was reading in my oak tree, you know the one by the lake, when I saw Celyn MacFusty and Phoebe Noir talking to her. I think her name is Bianca? Anyway, they stopped under the tree I was sitting in and started trying to console her."

"Over what?" Drew asks confused before brightening up. "Oh. Did she realize she's pledged herself to a loveless goddess?"

"No, she was upset because her powers from Lady Artemis kicked in." Mitchell animatedly explains.

"What?" Blaise interrupts, in a deadpan, confused "That makes no sense, Mitch."

"No, get this. Apparently one of the huntress powers is to be able to tell who's married or bonded. Like we can, you know?" Mitchell says, animatedly.

"Oh, did she have a crush on someone before joining?" Silena asks confused and pitying "That's no reason to throw your life away. We could help her. It would have to be someone she already met before joining."

"Was it a mortal, another demigod or one of the Gods?" Drew asks, already excited to play matchmaker. "She must have been devastated. We can't break up a marriage or a bond but we can find someone similar to them. We could save a young girl from a life alone!" Drew says excitedly.

"I ah, I don't know if she had a crush on someone, but apparently her brother, Nico, is already bonded to Adrian!" Mitchell whisper-shouts.

"Wait, our Adrian?" Silena gasps, shocked

"The adorbly nice time-traveling-God, Adrian?" Drew asks, ecstatic.

"My partner-in-crime, Adrian?" Blaise demands, thoughtful.

"The very same." Mitchell divulges. "We already knew he was bonded to someone before traveling back in time but now,"

"Now we know who his hubby is!" Drew interrupts with a cheer before clapping in excitement. "Oh, this is wonderful. They even came back in time together since they clearly couldn't bear to be apart. How romantic!"

"Yeah, but aren't both the di Angelo's from the 1930's?" Blaise asks, already pitying his best friend.

"Oh, yeah." Silena breaths out horrified.

"That must have been torture." Blaise says sympathetically "Being separated for so long and not knowing when or even if they were going to reunite."

"We'll need to arrange a regular date night for them." Drew firmly declares leaving no room for argument. "They've been apart for so long since their on some Top Secret Quest. Now with the additional Quest Lady Hecate, King Hades, and Lord Apollo assigned AND attending two mortal schools simultaneously they'll be too busy for much more. We can't let their love life fall apart just because they're both self-sacrificing idiot-heroes."

"We'll need to watch out for the Hunters." Mitchell says, interrupting their planning.

"We always watch out for that chastity-cult." Silena scoffs.

"Those uptight immortal-hags are always ruining our plans." Blaise agrees "Even Mom and Cupid keep an eye out for their cock-blocking arrows."

"Yeah, but this time it's personal." Mitchell divulges "Before they walked away I heard them warn Nico's sister Bianca to be prepared to pick up her brother's heart since 'love is worthless'."

"I'll show them 'love is worthless','" Silena snaps, already pissed off. "I'll pulverize them!" she shouts, drawing the attention of several shocked campers.

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 6th, 2007 **\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV: **Hadrian 'Adrian' Freyr Peverell **Alias: **Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived **Physical Age: **10**, Chronological Age: **32**, Species: **God trapped in Demigod body

"Alright, home-team suit-up and gather 'round!" Adrian shouts once it's become clear none of the older campers, like the quietly arguing 13-year-old Percy Jackson and 16-year-old Thalia Grace, are feeling up to taking charge.

"Whoa, hold it short stuff! Who died and left you in charge!" Thalia Grace demands, charging forward. "What are you, like, eight?" she asks looking down on him with a frown.

"I'm ten actually. You're two years off." Adrian corrects with an eye roll "Silena, Percy, either of you want to lead?"

"What about me or the Weasley twins?!" Thalia Grace demands before either can answer, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You crashed the fucking sun into the bloody lake, you complete ditz!" Fred Weasely shouts.

"Yeah!" George Weasely agrees with a shout while the campers already armored up gather around to glare at Thalia Grace. "We don't want to die and we don't want to lead! Don't volunteer people for shit without their permission." George finishes before moving back to applying his armor.

"Fine. Percy, you'll lead won't you?" Thalia Grace pleads.

"I'm still uh, new and I've never seen snow. I mean I've not seen the camp covered in snow. I haven't even tried to use my powers in the cold. So… I'm gonna pass." Percy rambles.

"Malcolm your-"

"A son of Athena who specializes in strategic warfare." 9 year old Malcolm Pace

interrupts "Which is how I can tell this isn't Adrian's first time leading a battle."

"He's only nine!" Thalia protests.

"So am I?" Malcolm mumbles under his breath confused.

"Hadrian Peverell's ten actually, but only technically speaking." The Apollo cabin counselor 14-year-old Lee Fletcher jumps in to automatically defend him. "He's a time traveler, and he's fought two wars that we know of. He led one of them. He fucking knows what he's doing."

"He may have only found out about camp this time around but he doesn't leave people behind." 10 year old Mitchell Corner pipes up.

"He's a good kid, dealt a shitty hand and he's still fighting!" someone else yells from the back.

"Your all making him out to be some great hero!" Thalia protests "He's still a demigod just like the rest of us!"

"He's not even a demigod, Thalia!" 12 year old Silena Beauregard shouts, shoving through the crowd to point a Celestial Bronze dagger at Thalia Grace's throat. The daughter of Zeus is so shocked she backs up a step. "Adrian's an Olympian God stuck in his demigod body reliving his damn life! He's a freaking adult God trapped in his younger body with the added danger of knowing what's going to happen and that he's a demigod this time around! So, lay off!" Silena orders in charm-speak.

"He became a fucking god without knowing about the camp beforehand?!" Thalia Grace demands in shock.

"It happens. Especially for the child of two gods." Chiron says interrupting their spat. "If I'm not mistaken he was also born British and originally raised near London. He had no way to know a demigod camp in America even existed. Now, before this fight turns bloody, how about a show of hands; who wants Thalia Grace to lead the battle and who wants Hadrian Peverell to lead? Everyone raise your hands for 16-year-old, daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace to lead an army of demigods against the Hunters of Artemis? Chiron waits for an awkward moment before raising his eyebrows and saying "No one, really?"

"Bitch, may as well be a Hunter of Artemis herself!" someone, probably Corner Stoll, yells from the back.

"And what's wrong with being a hunter?!" Nico demands, enraged.

"Nothing, normally." Fred Weasely hesitantly explains. "It's just-"

"-we're the ones up against the hunters right now-" George Weasely continues where his twin brother left off.

"-and who wants to have the enemy's mole as their leader?" the twins finish together.

"Alright, that's enough!" Charion shouts "It's nearing 8pm and we still haven't begun the game. So, let's get this over with. Everyone for the 10-year-old, son of Hecate and an unknown god, Hadrian Peverell to lead an army of demigods against the Hunters of Artemis?" Chiron asks before raising his eyebrows again in surprise. "Okay hands down voteings over. I hope each of you realize this was a two way vote and there was no third option." there's a few muffled groans from the crowd. "Alright. We have fourteen out of sixteen votes for Hadrian Peverell. Thalia Grace got zero out of sixteen votes. Peverell will lead the battle of camp-half-blood against The Hunters of Artemis."

* * *

**Date: **Monday, Dec 6th, 2007 **\- Location: **Midgard, United States of America, New York, Long Island, Farm Road 3.141, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Halfblood  
**POV: **Niccolò Nico 'Savio di Angelo **\- Physical Age: **10 **\- Chronological Age: **87 **\- Species: **God trapped in Demigod body

"Heroes!" Chiron called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team, Camp Half-Blood, shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis, Red team, shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

"Sweet," Nico whispered, after shadow-traveling back to Percy's side using Percy's shadow and somehow causing the older boy to literally jump in fright. "What kind of magic items? Do I get one?" he asks while trying to spot what could have scared him.

"Di Immortales!" Percy shouts before demanding, "Where the FUCK did you come from?!"

"No cursing in front of the younger kids!" an unknown demigod-camper shouts causing several glares to be aimed at Percy.

"How 'about-" Fred Weasley begins

"-you stick with us?" George Weasley finishes before dragging Nico toward the front of the small makeshift army. The Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite kids are making plans with the Athena and Ares campers in a rare case of solidarity.

"There you are, Nico." Adrian says, pleased. "You're with me, okay?"

"Alright." Nico agrees trusting Adrian to have his back.

"Great." Adrian says, pleased before shouting. "Alright, everyone remember their posts and positions for 'Aliens In The Woods'?!"

There was a deafening roar of cheers amid a few confused shouted questions.

"Alright then! That's the plan! The Hunters are 'The Aliens! We're The Defenders! If you don't know the game plan, stick with someone who does! Blue team! Follow me!"


End file.
